


Four

by Tikini



Series: Four men and a Rock and Roll band [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Damnit Deaky, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Excessive drinking of hot beverages, Fluff, Getting Together, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Restraints, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/pseuds/Tikini
Summary: The origin story of how the boys all got to be together.“Anyway dear,” Freddie turned back to the fidgeting bassist, ignoring Roger’s giggles, “it’s nothing to worry about. We’re just putting on a show.” He winked.“That we happen to be very good at it and also very sexy is hardly our fault.”“Exactly,” Brian agreed, trying for an easy smile. “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure she didn’t mean anything by it.”John looked frustrated. “I don’t care about that. That’s not what I’m trying to say. It’s just…” He bit his lip, looking at each of them. “What if I wanted us to be?”“Be what?” Brian asked, confused, taking another gulp of his beer to try to make sense of the odd situation.“Fucking.”This time Brian did choke on his beer.





	1. Heat and Intoxication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Here I come, bringing the first chapter of the origin story to my series Four men and a Rock and Roll band. This is part three of the series, but it takes place before the previous two stories. 
> 
> There's going to be a lot of drama and sex, so get ready! Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this piece of dirt. Thank you and stay safe <3

From what Brian could recollect, the whole thing had started, like _really_ started with all of them, a night roughly two years after John had joined the band. Queen had had a great gig that evening and celebrated thoroughly in the bar afterwards, even the usually more quiet Brian and John downing shots and hitting the dance floor. The boys of the band had stuck together all night and even went home to their shared flat together, neither one feeling like picking up a one night stand. They didn’t feel like sleeping either though, too high on the rush of the night. And so, they had ended up huddled together on the floor of the living room, sharing joints and laughing.

It was a hot summer night, the air humid and somewhat sticky. The band members were all partially undressed, trying to get some relief from the suffocating heat. Freddie had opted on completely removing his top, sitting shirtless, back resting against the wall. Roger still had his shirt on, but it was unbuttoned and pooling along his sides where he lay with his head in Freddie’s lap, smoking his joint. Brian himself only had boxers and a t-shirt on, sitting across from the other two with John, who was the most respectable with both jeans and t-shirt still on.

They had low music on in the background, and Brian found himself nodding along to the beat as he passed his joint to John. The bassist took a smoke before laughing at what Roger was saying. The drummer was just finishing a quite amusing story about how his hair had gotten stuck in a piercing of the last woman he went home with. They all giggled for a minute before somewhat collecting themselves, John still letting out amused snorts. Brian had probably never seen the younger man more relaxed and happy than tonight. It really warmed his heart that the bassist was content and felt at home with them, it had taken some time to get there.

“I do think it’s time for the next outrageous story,” Freddie grinned, finishing his can of beer before burying his hands in Roger’s hair that was spread out like a halo over his lap. “Deaky darling, why don’t you give it a go? You look especially cheeky this night dear.”

“Cheeky Deaky!” Roger cheered, and Brian chuckled as the youngest member’s face heated up.

“Eh… well.” John started awkwardly, than took a deep smoke on the joint, face turning surprisingly determined. “There actually is something I’d like to talk about. Um...”

Brian reached over to ruffle his hair, smirking. “Well out with it mate!”

“Right,” John nodded to himself and stubbed his joint in the ashtray next to him. “I talked to a fan today after the gig. A girl.”

“Ooooooh!” The drummer teased, grin wide. “Details! Was she cute? Good ass?” 

“She was cute. Erm pretty fine butt,” Deaky blushed lightly. “But that’s not the point. The point is that she said that she thought that we were really hot on stage. Because um… because it looked like we were trying to have… sex. With each other. Eh like through the music.”

Brian almost choked on his beer, luckily being able to swallow just before letting out the surprised gasp that followed John’s statement. He rubbed his hand over his mouth and turned to stare at the bassist quizzically. Their sexual chemistry wasn’t really news, their show was supposed to be… charged. But that John was asking about it had quite surprised him. It didn’t seem to have surprised the other two though.

Roger huffed and pinched the skin on Freddie’s stomach lightly. “That’s this diva’s fault, sauntering around the stage in those outfits, or should I say in the lack of outfits.”

“Oh that’s real high and mighty coming from the resident man whore…” The singer bit back, batting Roger’s hand away. “Anyway dear,” he turned back to the fidgeting bassist, ignoring Roger’s giggles, “it’s nothing to worry about. We’re just putting on a show.” He winked.“That we happen to be very good at it and also very sexy is hardly our fault.” 

“Exactly,” Brian agreed, trying for an easy smile. “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure she didn’t mean anything by it.”

John looked frustrated. “I don’t care about that. That’s not what I’m trying to say. It’s just…” He bit his lip, looking at each of them. “What if I wanted us to be?”

“Be what?” Brian asked, confused, taking another gulp of his beer to try to make sense of the odd situation. 

“Fucking.”

This time Brian did choke on his beer. _What?_ He coughed violently and sputtered, throat and eyes burning. _What?_ Someone, John, was leaning over to slap his back, quietly murmuring something about him being an idiot and that he should breathe. _What?_

Brian finally managed to stop coughing and sat up straight, staring at John in shock. _What?_ Had he heard him correctly? Them fucking? All of them? Was it a joke? John didn’t seem to be laughing though. Brian turned to look at his other bandmates. This time, John had managed to shock them too. Freddie’s eyebrows were by his hairline and Roger was staring at John, gaping. 

The youngest member was squirming uncomfortably, looking embarrassed. Finally Freddie snapped out of it. He stole the joint from where it was starting to slip out from Roger’s opened lips and finished it in one long inhale. “Do you really mean that dear?”

“I… I think so. I’m sorry.” John muttered, crossing his arms.

Brian waved his long arms desperately. “Now wait just a bloody minute, since when do you even like men? Or do you?”

John looked a bit amused at Brian’s reaction but was still looking tense. “I’m not sure. I think I do? I don’t know when it happened. But we can just forget about all this, I was just… Curious.”

Freddie smiled warmly at him. “Shh none of that, we’re not mad. Right dears?” Both Brian and Roger quickly shook their heads. “Just surprised,” the singer continued calmly. “As someone who likes men myself I guess that makes me somewhat an expert right? So, I’m sure we can figure out if you like boys or not Deaky darling. How about...” He pondered, leaning his head back against the wall. “Hmm, how about; would you like to kiss Roger?”

He gestured casually to the drummer who was still draped over his lap. Roger had finally seemed to get some of his usual bravado back and smirked teasingly at John, arching his back and blowing the bassist a kiss.

Brian found himself hypnotized, staring intently at the way the shirt was slipping further off the blonde’s smooth chest, and how the flush on his cheeks seemed to accentuate the clear blue of his large eyes. When he did manage to remove his eyes he found that John was also staring at Roger, green eyes dark.

Fred clucked his tongue and unceremoniously put his hand over Roger’s face. “Never mind,” he said in an unimpressed voice, ignoring the muted protests from the drummer in his lap. “Every being able to draw breath wants to kiss Rog, so wanting to kiss him proves nothing of your sexuality dear.”

“Hey!” Roger exclaimed, looking half amused half annoyed, as if he wasn’t sure he should feel flattered or offended.

“What about, would you like to kiss Brian?” Fred continued.

“Hey!” Brian echoed Roger, ears reddening.

John looked a bit overwhelmed. He did nod though, decisively. “Yes I have thought about kissing Brian. You too Fred.” He added quietly. “So I guess that means that I do like guys. At least you three.”

“Huh,” Freddie smirked. “How about that.” He finally allowed Roger to pull his hand away from his eyes, leaving it to gently cradle his jaw instead. “What do you say Brian dear? Have you thought about kissing us?”

What the bloody hell was happening? Brian was completely lost on how to handle this situation. The tension in the room was palpable. Everyone was starting to become affected, breaths turning deep and eyes dark. Brian saw how John was tugging absentmindedly on the collar of his t-shirt, skin flushed a pretty rosy colour underneath. He saw how Freddie’s thumb had ended up dangerously close to Roger’s bottom lip. He felt how he was hardening in his boxers.

Of course he had thought about kissing them. All of them. He’d secretly enjoyed the fantasy of kissing Roger since the drummer had auditioned for Smile, shooting him that happy smile when they’d played together and it just worked. He’d wanted to know what Freddie’s lips tasted like since their first argument, when the singer had completely, and unfairly, trashed Brian’s newest song. He’d harboured indecent thoughts about John since the first time he’d seen the bassist’s naughty grin when Freddie pulled one of his dirty jokes. 

But they were just fantasies, right? It was not possible that any of it could happen, that the others had the same kind of thoughts. Brian was happy with what they had, he loved the other three more than anyone else in the world. They were his best friends, they shared almost everything. That had to be enough right? He couldn’t possibly ask for more.

“Bri?” Roger’s soft voice interrupted his panicked inner musings. He met the warm, expressive eyes of his friend and let out a deep breath, trying to calm his pounding heart.

“Yes.” He admitted silently. “I’ve thought about kissing all of you.” He smiled carefully towards John. “So I guess we’re the same.” The bassist beamed at him and grabbed his hand, calloused thumb rubbing soothingly over Brian’s wrist.

“Wow this is really turning out to be a night to remember,” Freddie looked positively exalted, dark brown eyes burning intently. “How about you Blondie?” He nudged Roger gently.

The drummer frowned, looking torn. “Ah… maybe? I might have… thought about it. Sometimes…” He looked a bit bothered by his own admission, biting at his lip roughly.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head dear,” Freddie soothed, gently pulling the drummer’s lip loose from his teeth. “It’s nothing wrong with thinking about us. We all appear to be in the same boat so to speak, as also I have entertained various fantasies of getting down and dirty with the three of you.”

It was silent for a moment, reminding Brian of that he really liked the song that was playing right now. Then Roger cleared his throat. “So… What now?”

“This is completely insane.” Brian stammered. “So we.. all? Everyone? With each other?”

John laughed happily and scooted closer to Brian. “Very coherent Bri, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one?”

“Don’t make fun of the poor man,” Freddie sniggered. His smile turned downright lustful as he dragged his thumb along Roger’s spread lips, letting out a low groan when the blonde cheekily flicked his tongue over his digit. “I vote for trying out this kissing thing and see if it’s worth… evolving.”

“Agreed,” Roger growled, arching up and dragging Freddie’s head down by his hair to meet his own, lips pressing together right in front of Brian’s and John’s heated eyes. 

Brian barely had a second to take in the insanely sexy sight of his two bandmates kissing before John put a hand on his cheek and tugged him close.

The younger man met his eyes for a nervous moment, looking unsure. “This okay Bri?”

“Yeah,” Brian breathed, eyes flickering down to John’s plump lips. “Come here.” He whispered, leaning in the last few inches separating them and pressing his lips to John’s.

The bassist made an excited noise and pressed even closer to Brian, catching his upper lip between his teeth and eagerly slipping his tongue in when Brian opened his mouth on a gasp. John was eager and kissing him enthusiastically, tongue sliding and rubbing up to Brian’s own. It was apparent that the younger man hadn’t kissed that many people before, but his excitement was contagious and Brian soon found himself lost in the kiss.

He grabbed John’s hair and angled his head slightly to get a better angle to thrust his tongue into the other’s hot, wet mouth. John moaned low in his throat and Brian echoed it, hands moving over the bassist’s hair and down to his back, tracing his shoulder blades through this thin t-shirt. 

After kissing deeply for a minute they pulled apart to catch their breaths, chests heaving. Brian glanced over to the other two and found them watching the pair hungrily, Freddie’s hand pushing down on Roger’s chest to keep the blonde man on his lap. 

“That’s bloody hot,” the drummer breathed, looking between Brian and John and licking his lips.

Freddie nodded, lids heavy over his dark eyes. Brian’s cock twitched in his boxers at the way the singer’s hand was casually moving over Roger’s torso, running over ribs and teasing over hardening nipples. “You’re all absolutely beautiful,” Freddie’s voice suddenly broke through his lustful daze and Brian lifted his gaze to the singer’s smirking lips. 

“Come here darlings,” Freddie drawled seductively, curling his fingers at them in a come hither motion.

John crawled over at once but Brian found himself rooted to the spot, too interested in seeing the scene play out to move and ruin his excellent view.

The youngest man stopped just in front of Freddie, glancing down at Roger who was squirming slightly as Freddie dragged his nails over his stomach. Brian smiled to himself as he saw the bassist swallow heavily.

“You want to touch?” Freddie asked silkily, hands pausing it’s movements over the drummer’s body. John bit his lip and nodded, hand reaching out to brush Roger’s hair aside before sliding down his neck and to his chest. Brian groaned out loud as John laced his fingers with Freddie, hands resting on the blonde’s heaving chest.

He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t moved over to take part in the touching but he found that he liked to look at the other three, loved watching the way they looked at and touched each other. 

“That’s right honey,” Freddie continued to purr, leaning in to nibble lightly on John’s throat. “He loves your hands on him.” Roger nodded desperately in agreement, gasping loudly as John pinched his nipple.

The bassist growled low in his throat and nudged at Freddie’s head with his own, pushing it up to kiss him. The singer moaned and removed his hands from Roger’s body, tangling them in John’s hair and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. The drummer squirmed out from between Freddie and John, the bassist at once taking advantage of the free room to climb into Freddie’s lap.

“Bri!” Brian hummed and absentmindedly continued to rub his erection through his silk boxers, meeting Roger’s amused and excited eyes. “What are you doing all the way over there?”

“I… I like,” Brian started, meaning to tell Roger that he liked watching them. Unfortunately he didn’t get further as the blonde huffed and practically threw himself on him, toppling Brian over onto the cold wooden floor.

“I like too,” Roger purred and straddled Brian, making himself comfortable right over Brian’s aching dick. He placed his hands on either side of Brian’s head and leant down to nudge his nose with his own, hair falling down around them like a curtain.

Brian whined and desperately tried to catch the other’s lips with his own. The drummer hummed happily, avoiding Brian’s searching mouth to place kisses on his cheek, the corner of his lips, his jawbone. “I’ve wanted this for so long Bri,” He beamed, shifting his hips and making Brian groan at the delightful pressure.

“Rog, please,” Brian said throatily, hands coming up to cradle the blonde’s face, pulling him in to finally let their lips touch.

They were both drunk and a bit high, on various things, but the kiss was still great. Brian moaned loudly as Roger slid their mouths together, parting Brian’s lips to kiss him deep and rough. Brian clutched hard at Roger’s jaw, biting down lightly on his lip and making Roger whimper and roll his hips down against him.

“Fuck, oh my god,” Brian muttered as he pulled back to stare up into Roger’s wide, bright eyes. He lurched up to kiss him again, hand running down Roger’s neck, past his chest to settle on his hip, searching out bare skin beneath the open shirt.

Distantly he heard Freddie’s sinful voice and John’s groans. The reminder of all them being together made him rut up even more desperately, searching friction. Roger growled and moved down to kiss and nibble on Brian’s throat, his hand pulling on Brian’s dark curls to move his head to the side to get more room.

“Rog, god I’m so bloody close already.” Brian managed to get out between pants, hand sliding from the other’s hip to his butt. He grabbed a cheek roughly through the denim and used the hold to grind Roger harder against him.

“Yeah,” the blonde breathed in Brian’s ear, before biting down on the skin just below. “Me too, damn you’re just so sexy, I can’t with it.” He moved one of the hands supporting him, sliding it down awkwardly between their tightly pressed bodies to press down on Brian’s crotch.

Brian moaned roughly and bucked up against Roger’s hand, using his hand on the other’s face to pull him close enough to kiss again.

“You, Freddie,” Roger grunted out between hungry kisses, “Deaky. I want you all so bad.” Brian frustratedly dug his fingers into the drummer’s ass and pushed his tongue into his mouth, finally managing to get him to shut up and focusing on kissing.

They continued to rut against each other, Roger’s hand pressed between their straining erections. Brian felt how he was starting to lose control, mind drunk on pleasure and body moving erratically to find an outlet. Roger was really close too, the kiss was growing more and more sloppy as the blonde started to whine high in his throat, hand grabbing and kneading whatever it could reach down there.

A loud moan from John coupled with Roger sucking dirtily on his tongue finally edged Brian over. He wrapped both arms hard around the blonde’s waist and clutched him hard as he came, hips writhing and shaking between the floor and Roger. The drummer panted out loud, rubbing roughly over the front of his own jeans. He brokenly moaned out a weird mess of Brian’s, Freddie’s and John’s names, buried his face in Brian’s hair and followed Brian into orgasm.

Stars were dancing behind Brian’s tightly shut eyelids. He was trembling all over, not having come that hard in… well he wasn’t sure but not recently anyway. He was almost afraid to open his eyes, what if this only was some extreme, perverted hallucination, brought on by the one or two tiny joints he’d smoked?

The warm, heavily breathing body on top of him, as well as the hot pants against his neck, thankfully nullified that hypothesis. As did the strands of Roger’s hair that had somehow ended up in Brian’s mouth.

“‘s was brilliant,” Roger mumbled sleepily, scooting down a bit to rest his head on top of Brian’s chest. Brian smiled and nodded. They were both sweaty as hell, but he ignored it in favour of removing the drummer’s hair from his mouth, and loosely wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“Agreed,” Freddie purred, making Brian open his eyes and look over to the other two. Freddie was still sitting up, but now John was between his legs, back to Freddie’s chest. The older man had his hands down the bassist’s unzipped jeans, stroking him slowly. John was moaning and gasping, hands clutching onto Freddie’s slim thighs as he stared at Brian and Roger.

Brian smiled warmly towards the young brunet and ran his hand up and down Roger’s back comfortingly. “Hey Deaky, you feel good?”

John nodded and growled when Freddie gave him an extra hard squeeze. “So bloody hot, oh god. All of you. Best idea ever,” he muttered, head falling back against Freddie’s shoulder.

“Mm you should take credit dear,” Freddie basically singed, moving aside some of the long brown hair to place gentle kisses over John’s neck. “Think of all the fun we can have now…”

Roger whined and turned his head so he could watch the other two while still using Brian’s chest as a pillow. “God your voice Fred, love.”

John closed his eyes, breaths speeding up. “Y..yeah, so much I want to do,” He grunted out, one hand moving on top of Freddie’s to try to get him to go faster. “So much I want to see.”

“Tell us,” Brian rumbled from deep in his chest. Shit, he was almost starting to get turned on again. This was ridiculous.

“Aah… I want, I want to pull your hair Bri, make you cry out” John managed to get out, hips rolling. Brian was impressed he could still talk, so close to release. “I want to blow Freddie, I uh.. want to see you kiss each other, touch each other, I want to fuck Rog, oh shit harder Fred,” He was pouring out words that made Brian’s already flushed cheeks heat up. “Or watch you fuck him Bri.. yes Freddie aah,” he arched up and finally came, spilling over Freddie’s hand.

Brian’s throat felt dry, seeing John’s climax was among the hottest things he’d seen. Ever. He swallowed heavily as his cock twitched in his already ruined boxers. He continued to watch heatedly as Freddie stroked John through the aftermatch, whispering into his ear. As soon as he was finished, John seemed to doze off on top of Freddie, expression blissed out.

Roger huffed and gingerly sat up, hair a mess, looking slightly disgruntled. “Why am I the only one getting fucked? That’s not fair.”

“Because you’re so pretty darling,” Freddie waved him off absentmindedly, eyes still dark. “Now please, can someone remove this cute limp noodle from me and can another one come and help me out in my hour of need, please. Chop chop.”

Brian snorted but started rising up from the floor, his back was protesting anyway. Roger pouted at him, but quickly relented when Brian kissed him sweetly. They got to their feet, Brian grimacing at the sticky feeling in his boxers.

“You got Fred?” Roger asked, rubbing over his eyes tiredly. 

“Thank you for your enthusiasm love…” Freddie rolled his eyes and made another attempt to gently push the half-asleep cuddly Deaky from his lap.

Roger stack out his tongue at Freddie and Brian laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you Fred.” He slid down to sit next to the singer, as Roger squatted in front of John.

“Come on you little pervert,” Roger smiled and kissed John’s nose, “let’s get you to bed hmm?” John made a happy noise and threw his arms around Roger, nuzzling into his neck. The drummer laughed, wrapped his arms around John’s waist and hoisted him up. Brian bit his lip, he always managed to forget that Roger was much stronger than he looked.

“Help help!” Freddie whined, grabbing Brian’s hand and dragging it over to his crotch.

Roger had managed to get John to his feet, and was now supporting the younger with an arm around his waist. “Have fun,” he winked at them. “Night boys.” He saluted and then turned, starting to drag John towards the bedrooms.

“Good night,” Brian smiled before turning back to the impatient Freddie, helping him open his tight pants and rucking them down, not surprised at the lack of underwear underneath. Brian took his cock in hand, licking his lips at the angrily flushed head.

“Please, Bri _darling_ ” Freddie begged, “touch me, I’m going to explode! Having to watch you three sirens all night, moaning and coming. Torture!”

Brian chuckled lowly and rubbed his thumb teasingly over the head, smirking at Freddie’s gasp. “Oh I can imagine.” He leant over to kiss the singer, the only one he hadn’t kissed this night. Freddie’s kiss was desperate, but Brian was certain that was because of the situation. He’d bet on that the singer was a teasing minx when kissing under different circumstances. He muffled the older man’s moans as he stroked him roughly, free hand rubbing circles on the inside of Freddie’s thigh. 

He found he quite liked the feeling of stroking another man’s cock, the girth and warmth of Freddie in his hand was satisfying and he adored the noises he could pull from the older man when he moved his hand just right.

It didn’t take long for poor neglected Freddie to come, Brian found the right twist coupled with a thumb pressing in just under the head, and the singer came all over Brian’s hand, loud moan swallowed by Brian’s insistent mouth. 

Freddie soon pulled back, collapsing against Brian’s side and stretching his arms out. “Bloody amazing dear! It’s as I’ve always suspected, your hands are a gift from the heavens!” 

Brian laughed and removed his hand from Freddie, holding it up to his mouth to slowly lick the come from his fingers.

“Or from hell,” the singer purred, watching intently at the way Brian’s tongue curled around his long fingers. 

Brian heard how the shower turned on and grimaced as he remembered his sticky underwear. “I’m a mess,” he chuckled, gesturing to himself. Suddenly the night caught up to his overwhelmed mind and he frowned. “What is going on Fred? What is this?”

Freddie had managed to pull on his pants again and jumped up to his feet. “You my dear, are a _hot_ mess. I have no idea what’s going on, but I like it!” He stretched again and yawned. “I need my beauty sleep, we’ll talk tomorrow I guess. Or not. We’ll see.” He shrugged.

Well… that didn’t calm Brian much. 

“Good night dear,” Freddie murmured, leaning down to kiss Brian’s mop of curls before strolling away towards the bedrooms.

Brian sat on the floor for awhile, torn between feeling worried and horny. He kind of wanted to panic but he also kind of wanted to jerk off again. The night played through his brain again and again on a loop. He just couldn’t make sense of it. He was cold and sticky with sweat and cum, what he’d like most of all would be to take a hot shower and then fall onto his bed. But the shower was still running, so he’d have to wait, continuing to replay the moans of his bandmates. Damn Roger and his stupidly long showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho, and we're off! 
> 
> This story is going to have four chapters, one from every boy's pov. The next chapter is John's and it is really long. Sorry about that. 
> 
> I'm not a natvie english speaker, and would greatly appreciate if you point out any mistakes. 
> 
> Thank you for reading everyone, please let me know what you think in the comments or leave a kudos if you liked it! I'll see you soon dears!


	2. Crescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys start exploring this new dynamic between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am completely baffled with you guys. The support I've gotten with this series is more than I ever expected. I really feel like I'm not worthy but thank you so much lovelies, you're the absolute best!
> 
> This chapter is Deaky's! And it's about twice as long as the last one I think... A lot of things are going on.
> 
> Thank you again everyone, and I hope you'll enjoy this!

John woke up feeling absolutely disgusting. He was sticky with dried in sweat and had a headache. He gingerly sat up, squinting miserably at the light pouring in through the window. At least he’d remembered to remove his jeans before going to bed

A soft sigh from the other side of the room made the young man look over. Brian was sleeping deeply, hair spread out all over his pillow. He was looking unabashedly content and John found himself glaring. Just wait ‘til you wake up nerd. You’ll feel like shi...

Wait. John froze, eyes widening drastically. Yesterday… did they? He stared at the guitarist’s gently smiling lips and paled. Yes. He remembered kissing those lips, tasting that mouth, hearing those velvety moans. Oh my god. And Freddie had jerked him off too. It had been absolutely amazing. 

John was biting at his thumb nail frantically. It had been his idea, hadn’t it? It was his fault it had happened. What if the others regretted it? What if they had changed their minds? Or what if it was just a joke on John? A lesson in learning not to hope for too much. God, he could probably never have one of these gorgeous men, let alone all three of them. He was a nobody, a shadow next to their radiance, they’d never want him as he wanted them. If he was lucky they’d just leave last night as a one time experiment, but if he was unlucky… They would kick him out. 

John was clutching his knees, shaking. He would have to leave the only place where he felt fully comfortable and happy. The place where he belonged. Where he had a future. And leave the people he loved. Because of his stupid, greedy mistake. He hugged himself tighter and bit off a sob, not wanting to wake Brian.

Taking a shaky breath he stumbled up, grabbed a clean set of clothes and walked out of their bedroom. His skin was itching and making him feel trapped, he needed the burn of hot water and the drowning noise of the shower. The door to Freddie’s and Roger’s room was slightly open and John quietly snuck past to head to the bathroom. In the beginning when they’d just moved in together, they had decided that Brian and John should share one room, and Freddie and Roger the other. The singer and drummer were generally out later and got drunk more often. John was happy with the decision. Well, he had been. Now Brian would get their room to himself after John was kicked out.

The water felt amazing when John stepped into the shower, and he allowed himself to just stand there for several minutes, collecting his thoughts. When he was clean and had dried off, he had decided on a plan of action. He would quit the band on his own accord. It would be cruel to let the others do it, they’d probably feel bad about it. Maybe. Possibly.

He pulled on his shorts and t-shirt, jaw set in determination. For now he needed to get out of the apartment. They were supposed to rehearse in a couple of hours. If he was lucky, he could go to the studio, pick up his bass and get on a train towards his family’s house before the others woke up.

It wasn’t a great plan but it’d have to do, he told himself steadily as he exited the bathroom and went into the kitchen. And there was Roger, sipping enthusiastically on a cup of coffee. Fuck.

“Deaky!” The blonde beamed, sun falling in through the window and bathing him in morning light. He was so bright with his wide grin, glittering eyes and golden hair that it made John’s eyes hurt. “I made you a cup of coffee, come here!” Roger continued, scooting back on his chair and tapping his lap invitingly.

John stared. 

“Oi,” Roger pouted, tapping his thighs impatiently. “Come sit on my lap I want cuddles.”

Well, John’s plan had apparently gone straight out the window. In any case Roger didn’t seem upset with him… If he wasn’t acting? Wait no, John snorted to himself, Roger was shit at acting. 

“John Richard Deacon,” Roger growled, “If you don’t come sit on my lap right this minute I’ll tell Freddie you were the one who ate his fancy goat cheese.”

“But that was you!” John protested, frowning.

The blonde rolled his eyes. “Who cares, who do you think he’ll believe? Me or you?”

“Me?” John grinned carefully, slowly walking closer.

“Probably,” Roger conceded, smirking at John. “Now come here love,” He reached out and pulled John unceremoniously into his lap, wrapping his arms happily around John’s waist.

John blinked once, twice, as the older man snuggled up close, nuzzling and huffing into his damp hair. He reached for his cup of coffee and took a large gulp. Alright then. He probably didn’t need to quit the band. Maybe he had slightly overreacted. Roger hummed lightly and kissed John’s ear. The brunet couldn’t help the excited grin spreading over his face. Maybe what he wanted wasn’t so unreachable after all.

“Rog?”

“Mm?”

“Why are you up? It’s really early you know.”

“I’m aware…” Roger chuckled. “I had a bad dream.” His voice turned carefully quiet. “I dreamt you left the band.” John took a slow sip of his coffee, pulse quickening. “And then you turned into a dolphin.” John let out a surprised laugh, spitting some coffee over the table. 

“And I got worried,” Roger continued, hands tapping a light beat against John’s stomach.

“Because I became a dolphin?” John teased, trying to wipe up the spilled coffee with one of Freddie’s discarded fashion mags.

“Because you left the band.” Roger’s voice was gentle. “I woke up and thought, shit what if Deaky somehow thinks he fucked up, that everything’s his fault and wants to bail.” He lifted one hand to knock twice against John’s head. “You three idiots always lock yourselves up in your heads and for some reason believe all the bullshit your heads are telling you.”

Deaky bit his lip, hands fidgeting nervously with the magazine. “But it was my fault Rog. I suggested it. And in some ways I’m happy I did because it was great. But I’m also terrified that I’ve ruined everything. I thought you were going to hate me.” He whispered.

“Like we could.” Roger scowled, reaching out to grab one of John’s hands in his. “Listen, even if we hadn’t liked it, which we, well at least I, did, we would never have blamed you for it.” He said seriously, squeezing John’s hand. “You’re our cute innocent baby Deaky, we’d never blame you for anything.” He teased, voice kind. “We love you.”

Maybe you wouldn’t think me so blameless and innocent if you knew how many times I’ve fantasized about fucking you over this very table, John thought amusedly. Still, Roger was really making him feel better. The drummer often had that effect on him, when he wasn’t being a brat or angry. But there was one more thing still nagging him. He clumsily rearranged himself to straddle Roger face to face.

“But, if I liked it, and you liked it, and possibly Fred and Bri also liked it, that leaves the question: What now?”

Roger licked over his teeth, looking up at John. “Not gonna lie. I have no bloody idea. But,” he quickly continued when John looked unhappy, “What I do know, is that whatever this is, whatever we started last night, we’ll get through it together. _All_ of us.” He gently cradled John’s face in his hands and pulled him down to rest their foreheads together. “Don’t run love.” He murmured. John took a deep breath and nodded. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Roger’s warm hands on his cheeks.

“Bri’s the smart, responsible one,” Roger breathed distractingly close to John’s lips, “He’ll figure out what to do.”

“In light of this exchange I’m starting to suspect that you’re also smarter than we’re giving you credit for babe,” John smirked, turning his head to place a kiss against Roger’s calloused palm. “Maybe you can become a psychiatrist if the band doesn’t work out.”

Roger huffed. “As if. I’ve got enough on my plate trying to sort out you three weirdos on a daily basis.”

“Rude,” John leant back a bit, looking down at Roger with one raised eyebrow. The drummer only winked at him, squeezing John’s cheeks. John scoffed and shook his head until Roger pulled his hands away, laughing.

“Cheeky,” John muttered as Roger’s arms smoothly wound around his waist. “What to do with you,” he continued, reaching up to run his fingertips over the blonde’s pouty lips. Roger’s eyes widened in surprise and John smiled at him. “What? Is cute, innocent, baby Deaky not meeting your expectations?” 

“Uh,” Roger stared at him, eyes darkening. “Well, I mean I’m not disappointed.” He said softly, kissing John’s fingers. He batted his ridiculously long eyelashes up at the younger man. “You know Deaky, we never kissed yesterday…”

“Oh I know,” John purred, tugging at Roger’s bottom lip with his thumb teasingly. “You wanna?”

Roger shivered beneath him and nodded once, licking his upper lip before diving forward to place his mouth on John’s, capturing the younger man’s thumb between them. John closed his eyes and slotted his mouth to better meet Roger’s. He used his thumb to pull the blonde’s mouth open and slide his tongue in hungrily. 

The drummer’s grip on his waist tightened and John hummed, taking his time to map out Roger’s mouth carefully. The other man tasted like coffee and toothpaste. John couldn’t get enough, hand moving to cup Roger’s neck. Roger moaned breathily into his mouth and pushed back on John to thrust his tongue between the brunette’s lips. 

“God Deaky, you’re so gorgeous,” Roger’s voice was rough when they parted, he looked at John lustfully, the blue in his eyes almost completely overcome by black. “I’m so fucking glad you suggested this whole thing.”

“So am I,” John agreed, bending down to trace his lips over Roger’s throat. “I want you Rog,” he kissed his adam’s apple,” I want to touch you everywhere, I want to make you scream.” His lips wandered down to the side of the blonde’s neck, “I want to be inside you.” He whispered before biting down, sucking a mark into the pale skin.

Roger whined low in his throat and John could feel his pulse quickening against his lips. Then the blonde suddenly took hold of John’s head, gently pushing him away. “You really got a mouth on you…” he muttered, cheeks rosy. Then he cleared his throat and straightened up in his seat. “We should head to practice. I have some things I’d like to go over with you, about the middle bit of Fred’s new song.”

John frowned. Well, that was abrupt. He did his best to hide his disappointment. “Er, alright.”

Roger’s eyes softened and he gave John a quick kiss on the lips. “We’ll have more time later, promise.” He winked and then started trying to wiggle out from beneath John. “Finish your coffee.” He jumped to his feet as soon as John had gotten off. 

John rolled his eyes but finished his lukewarm cup of coffee anyway, not trying to hide the way his eyes roamed over the noticeable tent in Roger’s jeans. The blonde was puttering about, putting his own cup in the sink and then leaning over the kitchen bench to write a note to Brian and Freddie. John, again, did nothing to hide the way he was staring at the other man’s ass.

“You want to grab breakfast on the way there? I’m starving, and Fred forgot to do the shopping yesterday, that wanker.”

“Mm,” John absentmindedly hummed, eyes continuing to feast on the way the dark denim clung to the drummer’s slim thighs.

“Great!” Roger turned around and smirked when he noticed John’s dark eyes on him. “Go brush your teeth and then we can leave.”

“Yes mom,” John sighed and escaped the kitchen before Roger could start yelling at him.

When Freddie and Brian joined them later in the studio, John was relieved to see that they didn’t seem to be angry with him either. It was the other way around really. Freddie gave him a smacking kiss right after stepping through the door and then immediately congratulated him on giving Roger a hickey. Brian was a little more reserved, but he smiled warmly at John and gave him a sweet “good morning” when he stepped in.

It went great playing too. They, the other three, had some scuffles and arguments about the song, but that was nothing out of the ordinary. All in all the atmosphere was great. They were excited and laughed and teased each other. Of course there was also a new dynamic to the group. Freddie told even more dirty jokes than usual, Roger was winking at the other three constantly and Brian couldn’t stop blushing at the others’ antics. When they took a break, Brian came up to John as he was putting aside his bass. 

“John,” Brian started, twisting his hands awkwardly. “I just wanted you to know that there’s no hard feelings about yesterday. I… I um really enjoyed it and hope we can do it again.” The older man said awkwardly, not meeting John’s eyes. The bassist grinned and shook his head. 

“Did Roger put you up to this?”

“... Yes. But no, not all of it, he told me to let you know that I wasn’t mad.” Brian smiled, hazel eyes twinkling. “But the I enjoyed it part and want to do it again, is all me”

John kissed him lightly. “Thank you Bri. Me too.” 

They sat down together on the small ratty couch in the studio. Brian wrapped his arm around John’s shoulders and the younger man beamed as he leaned into the other’s side. Things had really turned out great, he thought happily to himself, as he watched Freddie and Roger chase each other around the drum set, trying to slap the other’s ass.

Things went on in a similar fashion the next couple of weeks. The four bandmates played together, lived together and were now also intimate with each other. There were plenty of cuddles, kisses and a handjob here and there. Once they tried a circle jerk, sitting in a circle on the floor, stroking each other’s cocks. It was ridiculous, and they laughed more then moaned, so the attempt was soon aborted. They had also briefly tried giving blowjobs to each other, well at least Freddie and Brian had tried.

John now knew things about his three best friends that he’d only ever dreamt about knowing. How Freddie’s mouth was a true gift in more ways than because of his singing. He knew the feeling of his clever tongue in his mouth, his sinful lips wrapped around the head of his cock and his melodic voice purring in his ear. He knew Roger was great at giving handjobs, wrists quick and agile from years of drumming. The callouses on his palms only served to heighten the experience. He knew that Brian’s sexual side was two sides of a coin. Normally the guitarist was very sweet and gentle. He liked being told what to do and mostly followed the others’ lead. But when he was tense or angry, Brian’s eyes and voice turned dark and he became indisputably dominant.

John discovered a lot of things about himself as well. He had always been a bit quiet and reserved, often preferring to stay on the side or in the background of things. But in this new… situation they were in, he didn’t want to stay quiet or reserved at all. He found he liked taking control, his mind filled with things he wanted to try. He liked telling his boys exactly what was on his mind, how they looked, how they sounded, what he’d like to do to them.

He’d been itching to go further physically for some time now, he wanted to try fucking. The thought of being inside of and taking complete control of one of the others was driving him crazy, he wanted it so much. When he fantasized about it, it was usually about fucking Roger. Not that he didn’t want to do it to Brian and Freddie too, it was just easier to picture it with the blonde. In some ways he felt the closest to Roger, he felt more equal to him than he did to the other two. Freddie was quite a bit older than him and the leader of the band. The singer sometimes felt larger than life to John, his brilliant creative mind filled with dreams and passion and the strength to change things. Brian was also quite a bit older, as well as deep and intelligent, wise beyond his years. When the curly-haired man sat quiet next to him, lost in thoughts about music, lyrics or the infinity of the universe, John felt like they could as well have been different species.

Roger was a bit different. While the blonde and John weren’t particularly alike it was easier to fathom and wrap his head around the drummer. He wore his emotions on his face and was quick to both happiness and anger. He cared passionately about the other three, and had been the one that had tried the most to make John feel welcome and included in the beginning. 

This far, John hadn’t dared to really suggest that they should try to go further sexually. He felt nervous about talking about it, in case he was shot down. 

In general, it felt like the four of them were stuck in a limbo. It was a confusing half-situation where they were intimate with each other, but not together. But it didn’t feel like a strict friends with benefits kind of deal either. They cared too much about each other for that. At least John did. Honestly, he wanted them to push through this standstill and go on to be boyfriends. He was getting exhausted from trying to figure out what they were to each other, and what the limits and expectations were. And it wasn’t only him. The situation was taking its toll on the others as well.

Freddie was the one who seemed most casual and calm about it all. He flirted, touched and kissed with a passion, not seeming to brood over boundaries. He continued to sleep with other people and didn’t try to keep that a secret. Actually, the singer didn’t seem to be worried or stressed about their developing relationship (or lack of it) at all. Still, John was very perceptive and had many times seen the singer throw secret longing glances at the three of them, looking torn up about something. 

Roger was a bit more bothered. The drummer seemed to get increasingly more lost and confused the longer they were stuck in this in between. He’d often reach out for a cuddle, only to pause and hesitate. If some of the others surprised him with a kiss he’d look shocked at first before grinning and diving into it. As opposed to Freddie, Roger was not sleeping with other people as much as before, and when he did he almost seemed guilty about it. Another thing John had picked up on was that when the four of them were intimate the blonde sometimes was a bit twitchy and anxious. 

Brian was taking the whole thing the worst. In the beginning he’d been really happy and excited, like John himself. But the further they went without talking about it or trying to figure everything out, the more the guitarist seemed to be affected. He, like Roger, seemed unsure on what levels of affection that was okay to show, and therefore grew more and more reclusive and tense. He got visibly upset when Freddie or Roger ditched them to hook up with somebody else, and would shut himself in their room when they got back to the apartment. The only one who had any chance of getting Brian out of his slump when he got like that was Roger.

The last couple of days had been particularly bad. Everyone seemed on edge except for Freddie, who continued to be his dramatic exuberant self. This night the singer had abandoned them at the bar and gone home with another man. Brian had been hurt and angry, and to make matters worse Roger had left earlier to go visit his family. Which meant that John was stuck in the apartment late at night, with a depressed Brian.

John had no clue what to do or say to Brian when he got like this. He understood that he felt bad over Freddie picking someone else over them, because honestly it hurt him too. But, he didn’t know what to do about it. He had no real comfort to offer Brian. He didn’t even have any right to try and comfort Brian, seeing as this mess was all his fault. Still, he found himself in front of his and Brian’s door, two mugs of tea in one hand and the other gently knocking on the door.

“Bri?” 

There was no answer and John swallowed nervously before opening the door and peeking inside. “Brian? I have tea?”

It was dark inside and he barely saw the figure of Brian sit up in his bed. “Go away John.” 

Well, that didn’t go very well. But John had heard Brian say the same and worse to Roger, he only needed to stay strong and push. “Look, I even made it with milk and sugar and everything just for you, the least you could do is drink it.”

“I said piss off!” Brian’s voice growled from the shadows. 

Alright, maybe he shouldn’t push. He was unused to Brian using this kind of voice with him, and it hurt. It hurt a lot. “Sorry,” he mumbled and started to close the door again.

“Ah shit,” Brian groaned and then suddenly the lamp on the bedside table was turned on. Brian swung his legs over the side of his bed and leant forward to rest his elbows on his thighs, head in his hands. “I’m sorry Deaky. You didn’t deserve that.” He said, voice soft now.

John just nodded, standing awkwardly by the door post before holding up the tea again. “So… tea?”

The older man chuckled lowly and nodded, motioning for John to come sit next to him. John did as he was told, gingerly sitting down on the messy bed and handing Brian his cup of tea. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a minute, sipping their tea. 

“How do you do it?” Brian suddenly asked.

“Do what?”

“How are you handling this so well. Freddie is god knows where, fucking another guy.”

“Aah…” John sipped more tea, giving himself time to think of a response to that. “I… I don’t know. I mean it doesn’t make me happy. But we don’t have the right to decide who he sleeps with.”

Brian hummed, expression glum. “No right huh.. I guess you’re right.” He sighed deeply. “That’s the problem though. I _want_ that right. I want the right to call all of you mine.”

John’s heart jumped in his chest. At least one of them felt the same he did. He couldn’t help the smile growing on his face.

“This in between we’re doing right now,” Brian continued tiredly, “It’s just awful. It’s killing me. All I want is constantly dangled right in front of my face and then the next moment it’s snatched away. And I’m left feeling foolish for dreaming.” He looked at John intensely. “Am I foolish? Was this never supposed to be anything more than messing around?”

John shook his head, putting a hand on Brian’s knee. “Not for me. When I suggested it I wanted to ehm well have sex with you guys, but that wasn’t all of it. I… think I love you. In the boyfriend sort of way.” He frowned. “But I was clumsy, I shouldn’t have gone about it the way I did. If we had talked about it rationally from the beginning, then I don’t think we’d be stuck like this. I’m sorry.”

“We would never have talked about it rationally,” Brian smiled wearily. “If you hadn’t done that I would not even be able to dream of more. But,” he chewed on his lip. “I don’t know how to handle this. I want to be boyfriends too, with you three. And I want us to be exclusive. The thought of you guys being with someone else drives me mad.”

“I want us to be exclusive too.” John admitted quietly. “I want to be in a real relationship with you.”

Brian finished half of his tea in one gulp. “Thank you sweetheart,” He wrapped one arm around John and pulled him close. “It makes me feel better that at least one of you feels the same way I do.” He sighed again, resting his head on John’s shoulder.

“Actually,” John placed a kiss in Brian’s pretty curls. “I think at least Roger might feel the same way too. I’m less confident about Freddie though.“ He admitted, pressing himself tighter against Brian’s warmth.

“Yeah I don’t know about Fred,” Brian said sadly. “I’m not sure he wants the same thing out of this as we do…” His voice tapered out into a whisper. “I really hope he does. I love him.”

The sudden wetness against his shoulder broke John’s heart. He silently put away his and Brian’s tea cups and turned around to wrap the older man in a tight embrace. They sat like that for a long time, John talking quietly and trying to hold back his own tears as Brian cried and shivered in his arms.

Two days later, the situation had markedly improved. Both Brian and John had been feeling better after their little chat, and Roger, sensing the change as soon as he came home, had been even more cheerful and bubbly than usual. Freddie was also in an excellent mood, he’d managed to secure a gig for them the coming weekend at the quite well known club the Hairy Mongrel, and he was finally satisfied with his latest song.

So, that evening, after dinner and their game of Scrabble, Freddie winked mischievously at them and rubbed his hands together. “Dears, I’ve been thinking. About this thing,” he casually gestured at the four of them. John’s eyebrows went up. Was Freddie really going to address the awkward situation? He exchanged a quick glance with Brian. 

“We haven’t really been able to do it properly or really take our time to _explore_.” Freddie waggled his eyebrows at them.

Ah. It wasn’t about a relationship. It was about sex. John didn’t feel overly disappointed though, he was completely on board with talking about sex as well.

“And,” the singer continued, “I’ve come to the conclusion that the problem is the lack of a comfortable place to do it. It’s not like the four of us can fit in the sofa, or in one bed.”

“True,” Brian nodded while Roger gave an amused snort.

The singer beamed at them. “So I’ve decided we should push mine and Rog’s bed together and then have some fun!”

“Why mine?” the blonde pouted, leaning back on his chair.

“Because darling, my bed’s the biggest and yours is in the same room.” 

That settled it, and the four boys poured into Freddie’s and Roger’s bedroom. Roger and Brian managed to lift Roger’s bed and moved it over to Freddie’s. There was a tiny gap between the mattresses but they agreed that it would have to do. In the end they had a large double bed to get down and dirty on. 

The down and dirty in question felt far away right now though. It was quite awkward between them as all four stood around the bed, looking at each other. John realized that this was the first time they had planned out to have sex, before it had just happened in the heat of the moment, when one or more of them felt horny.

“Really,” Freddie crossed his arms, looking unimpressed. “I expected better of you. At least from you Rog.” 

Roger sputtered and glared at Fred. “Oh I’m sorry, I don’t have much experience in sleeping with three other blokes on a bed?”

John noticed Brian’s satisfied smug smile at that and he teasingly poked the guitarist.

“Useless…” Freddie grumbled, then laughed as Roger threw a pillow at him. “Never fear I, the wise Freddie Mercury, will help you out!”

“More like perverted but sure…” John teased, grinning at Freddie’s affronted look.

“Be kind Deacon or I won’t let you have any fun…” He warned then suddenly reached for Roger and pushed the surprised blonde down onto the bed.

“Oi!” Roger protested, but quieted when Freddie climbed on top of him and pressed him down against the covers. 

“Shh darling, I’ll take good care of you.” Freddie smiled, before winking to John and Brian. “I’ll get us started, you two pretty things come join us when you feel like it.”

Without further ado he leant down and kissed Roger, tongue running over his bottom lip before thrusting in lewdly. The drummer sighed contently and wrapped his arms around Freddie’s neck, pulling him closer. 

And the heat was on. John swore out loud at the way Freddie’s hips gyrated sinfully against Roger. He heard Brian’s shaky breaths next to him and turned to the guitarist. Brian was staring at the other two, eyes heavy and wanting. John smirked, this was a perfect opportunity to try out his hunch. He smoothly moved up behind Brian and trailed his hands down his flat stomach, resting his chin on the taller man’s shoulder.

“You like watching, don’t you Bri?” He purred, rucking up Brian’s shirt and running his nails lightly over bare skin. The older brunette gasped and pushed his hips back against John’s crotch. “You like how hot they look together?”

“Y.. yeah,” Brian swallowed, groaning as John cupped his rapidly rising erection through his jeans. 

“Oh?” Came Freddie’s amused voice. “We have ourselves a voyeur?” He had separated from Roger and was making quick work of the blonde’s shirt buttons. 

Roger threw his head back against the pillow and watched Brian and John lazily as he pulled at Freddie’s dark hair. “Bri, Deaky. Come here.”

John chuckled as Brian stumbled onto the bed as if hypnotized and quickly shrugged off his own shirt before joining the others. He took a moment to appreciate Brian bending down to kiss Roger hungrily, unruly curls falling into the blonde’s face. Then he turned to Freddie, who was in the middle of wrestling his tight top over his head. John helped him out and then leaned in to kiss the smiling man when he reappeared, hands smoothing out his tousled hair. 

Freddie purred happily and ran his hands down to John’s ass, gripping it tightly as he still rolled his hips over Roger’s. John licked slowly in and out of Freddie’s mouth, feeling smug when the older man clutched tighter at his backside.

Roger suddenly sat up, making Freddie almost fall off, he would have if not for John’s steadying hands. The blonde twisted his torso to the side and quickly rid Brian off his shirt, giving him another dirty kiss before basically pulling John away from Freddie to press their lips together. John sucked teasingly on Roger’s clever tongue and then moaned brokenly when the drummer’s hand made quick work of his belt and fly, and dove in to start stroking his hard cock. He heard Brian whimper before Freddie leant around Roger to kiss him, moving one hand from John’s ass to yank on the beautiful dark curls. 

John bucked into Roger’s hand and gripped Freddie’s bicep. He broke the kiss to catch his breath and saw Roger’s eyes glaze over when Brian pinched his nipple. The guitarist had plastered himself to the blonde’s back, still kissing Freddie heatedly over Roger’s shoulder. His long fingers continued to tease over Roger’s torso, circling and rubbing at his nipples. Roger whined and leant forward to bury his face against Freddie’s shoulder, lips mouthing at the skin there. John still had Freddie’s hand on his ass and Roger’s on his dick, and was already embarrassingly close to blowing his load. Freddie was still rolling his hips obscenely against Roger’s and Brian was doing the same against the blonde’s lower back.

Brian and Freddie finally broke their kiss and the room was filled with their heavy breathing as John, Brian and Freddie looked heatedly at each other, and Roger continued to nibble and kiss at Freddie’s collarbone.

“I’d say we’re sufficiently warmed up,” Freddie panted, and patted John’s ass cheekily.

“Too warmed up I’d say,” Brian laughed, lips swollen and red. John couldn’t help but stare at them hungrily before gasping when Roger’s fingers found his balls.

“Ah ah Rog please stop,” he begged, pushing the blonde’s hand away. “Too good…”

Roger sat up and smirked at him. He then scrunched his nose up. “It’s too bloody hot with you pressed up against me like this, let me get my shirt off.”

Freddie smiled innocently and leaned in further, pressing his chest up against Roger’s, practically squeezing him between him and Brian. “But isn’t this lovely? What’d you say Bri?”

“It is quite cosy,” Brian hummed, wrapping his arms around all three of them and cuddling them close, John pressed up against Freddie’s and Roger’s sides.

It lasted for about 1,5 seconds before the blonde started thrashing. “Get off, get off!”

He managed to throw Freddie completely off him, and the singer rolled around on the bed gleefully. “Oh I intend to get off dear!” 

Brian and John also moved to give Roger room to wrangle his shirt off. The blonde didn’t stop there, but quickly pulled off his pants too. Brian and John looked at each other, shrugged, and did the same.

“So?” Roger asked breathlessly, pushing his long hair out of his eyes. “What now?”

Freddie hummed, sitting up to look at them, a bit more serious. “Depends. What do you want to do? Do you want to stick with handjobs, and maybe a blowjob or two, or do you want to go further?”

John perked up. This was it. This what was he wanted, to finally try to go further. “I’d like to try it.” He said eagerly, absentmindedly reaching down to adjust his package in his boxers. “Going further I mean.”

“Wow I’m so surprised,” Freddie smirked at him, reaching forward to trace a nail down John’s happy trail. “You’ve been talking about fucking Rog for weeks. Not that I blame you.” 

John blushed. Maybe he’d been a bit obvious about his fantasies. 

“Ah… eh,” Roger stammered, rubbing awkwardly at his arms. “I’m flattered, really, but I don’t think I’m ready for that yet… sorry.” He trailed off, not meeting the others eyes.

Brian frowned and quickly reached out for Roger, pulling him against his chest, hands running soothingly up and down his back. “Shh love, you don’t have to do anything. We don’t mind.”

Great, now Roger was anxious again. It was starting to concern John, it didn’t make sense for Roger to get so awkward about sex, when he’d had so much of it. He pushed those thoughts away for now and leant in to kiss Roger’s cheek. “Of course not babe, all’s good. Besides,” He sat back and met Freddie’s eyes steadily. “I think I want to try to be on the receiving side the first time I do it.”

He had decided that he wanted to know what it felt like. Bottoming had never tempted him as much as topping, but he felt that it was best to know how it felt to have a cock up his ass before he subjected others to it. 

“I think we can arrange that dear,” Freddie smiled at him heatedly, then tapped Brian on the shoulder. “And Bri? What do you want out of the evening?”

Brian thought for a moment, hands still tracing patterns on Roger’s back. “I think I’m happy watching you two go further for now, and me and Rog can maybe do some of the old stuff.” He placed a kiss on the smiling Roger’s forehead. “Or what do you say love?”

“Sounds great!” The blonde enthused. “I can try something new at least, would you be alright with me trying to blow you Bri?” He looked up at the curly-haired man from under his lashes and John couldn’t help but snort. Like anyone wouldn’t be alright with that. Quite right, Brian nodded eagerly, hearts in his eyes. It was a relief to see that Roger had come out of his funk already.

“Perfect,” Freddie drawled, crawling up to the others. “Deaky, Bri dears, lie down on your backs will you?” The two brunettes did as told and made themselves comfortable next to each other on the bed. Freddie grabbed a pillow and managed to place it beneath John’s hips with the bassist’s help. 

“Darling,” the singer said softly, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on John’s lips. “Are you really sure you want this?”

John, who could admit to feeling a bit nervous, smiled warmly at Freddie and nodded. “Yeah, I want to know what it feels like. And I trust you Fred.” 

Freddie grinned happily, placed another kiss on the corner of John’s lips and sat up. Brian turned his head to share a smile with John, and took the younger man’s hand in his. John leant over the last inches to kiss the guitarist, humming when Brian sucked briefly on his bottom lip before letting go. 

“Well then dears,” Freddie was shuffling out of his leather pants, as usual not wearing any underwear. “I’m going to prepare darling Deaky, and I’ll also try to guide Rog on how not to bite Bri’s dick off. How does that sound?”

“Prick,” Roger lovingly gave Freddie the finger, leaning down to kiss Brian’s belly button before eagerly pulling his boxers off. The blonde then half climbed over Brian’s body to remove John’s underwear as well, Freddie having made a short detour to grab condoms and lube from the nightside table. Roger smiled warmly at John before crouching down to place a small bite on each of the bassist’s hip bones. John gasped and squeezed harder at Brian’s hand.

“God you two look stunning, all spread out like that,” Roger rasped out when he sat back between Brian’s spread legs, hands reverently trailing up and down the guitarist’s gorgeous long legs. Brian was staring down at the blonde, cheeks flushed prettily.

John was starting to feel very impatient, and gave Freddie a pointed look as the older man was fumbling with the lid of the lube bottle. “Can you get a move on?”

Freddie laughed but managed to open the bottle and pour a healthy amount into his hands. “Yes sir,” He winked at John, warming the viscous substance in his hands. “Rog dear,” he threw over at his shoulder. “Be careful, keep your teeth out of the way and do what feels good to you.”

“Really,” Roger deadpanned, “that’s my great lesson?” Still, he scooted down with his head between Brian’s legs, and promptly took hold of the other man’s shaft, licking teasingly up the length of it. Brian whined and spread his legs wider.

Holy fuck, John felt his dick twitch. How was he supposed to handle having Freddie’s fingers and cock in his ass, Brian’s melodic voice in his ear _and_ seeing Roger suck Brian’s cock at the same time?

“You ready dear?” Came Freddie’s kind voice and John looked back at the man between his own legs. The singer looked absolutely beautiful, naked and flushed, with his black hair cascading down over his shoulders, beautiful brown eyes still framed by the day’s eyeliner. God John was so damn lucky. He grinned at Freddie and nodded, lifting his hips towards him.

Freddie winked at him and carefully pushed a lubed finger against John’s opening, just moving it gently over the hole. John frowned at the alien feeling, and focused on listening to Brian’s shaky gasps, trying to relax.

Freddie carefully slid the finger inside of John and made soft cooing noises when the younger man tensed up. “Shh dear, just try to relax.” He moved the finger slowly, trying to make John used to the feeling. “You mean you’ve never touched yourself here before?” He took hold of John’s cock with his free hand, gently stroking.

“N.. No,” John gasped, lifting his hips up into Freddie’s hand.

Freddie hummed, pushing the finger all the way in and then wiggling it a bit, making John swear. “A shame, it feels great!” He looked over at the other two. “Not you two either?”

Roger, who now had Brian’s cock as far into his mouth as he could take him, shook his head once. 

“Aaa… fuck… I. I have,” Brian gasped out between moans. And fuck if that wasn’t an image, John moaned and thrusted back on Freddie’s hand and Roger let out a muffled groan. The vibrations must have felt great because Brian bucked his hips, making Roger almost choke before the blonde took hold of the other man’s hips and pressed them down again.

“See?” Freddie purred, hand teasing over John’s cockhead. “Bri knows what’s up.” He pressed his thumb firmly against John’s slit and slowly pushed in another finger. 

The pressure really felt odd, but something about it still made John heat up from inside. The teasing touches to his dick made it all the better though. He squeezed his eyes shut and laced his fingers with Brian’s more firmly, squeezing when the older man whimpered. Freddie continued to whisper out praise and comforts, fingers gently spreading and scissoring within John, carefully opening him up. Then he suddenly hit a spot that made John’s eyes snap wide open, his breath hitching.

“Mm how does that feel?” Freddie rumbled, curling his finger again and making John squirm on the sheets.

“God Fred, that’s good,” John breathed, cock twitching when Freddie did it again.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Brian slurred next to him, and when John glanced over Brian was staring at him passionately, biting his lip. Roger had paused his ministrations and was looking at him as well, eyes glazed over.

“So beautiful for us Deaky,” Freddie smiled, continuing to twist and thrust his fingers deep inside. “You’re opening up for me so well darling.” He pressed a third finger up against the younger man’s rim, just teasing at the stretched hole for a moment, before he slowly worked it inside as well.

John bit of his moan and panted, free hand moving restlessly over the bedsheets. He felt really full now.

“Bri?” Roger asked, voice rough. “Would you like me to finger you too?”

Brian moaned loudly at that, John echoed it and Freddie swore. The guitarist nodded eagerly. “Yes please Rog, please.”

John made himself sit up a bit on his elbows, to better see. He kept moving his hips towards Freddie’s motions in him, gasping loudly every time the singer brushed that really good spot. Roger quickly lubed up his hand and dove back in between Brian’s trembling thighs. He lowered his head to mouth at Brian’s angry red erection again, blocking the view of what his hand was doing. John still knew when he pushed a finger in, because Brian arched up, crying out, and the hand not gripping onto John went into Roger’s hair, pushing him down further on his cock.

“Fucking christ,” Freddie moaned, having paused his fingers in John, his other hand rubbing at his own cock urgently. He started thrusting his fingers harder into John and the bassist moaned again, feeling his cock straining. He collapsed back on the bed and lifted his legs to wrap around Freddie’s hips. “Please, that’s got to be enough.” He managed to gasp out, making himself heard over Brian’s hitched breaths and whimpers.

“Yeah,” Freddie pulled his fingers out, then applied some more lube to John’s entrance before rolling on the condom. “You boys are erotic art,” he said in awe, then scowled at Roger’s muffled snickers. “Shut it Blondie.” 

He lubed up his cock before climbing over John, supporting himself on one hand, the other cradling John’s face. “Hi beautiful,” he murmured, kissing John once, twice. “Are you fine with doing it like this? I want to see your lovely face.” 

John grimaced at the sticky hand stroking over his cheek but kissed Freddie back, pushing his hips up against him. “Yeah, I want to see you too babe.” He freed his hand from Brian’s killer grasp and grinned when the guitarist’s hand immediately went down to Roger’s hair. 

Brian was close, hips stuttering between Roger’s hand and mouth. He was tugging the blonde up and down on his cock with the grip on his hair, basically fucking his face, and John could see tears in Roger’s eyes. He didn’t seem to mind though, winking at John when he met his gaze.

“Seems like my lesson was on point,” Freddie chuckled, sitting back on his knees between John’s thighs. Roger glared at him and Freddie happily smacked the blonde’s ass, making Roger squeak around Brian.

“Freddie!” John complained, entrance twitching at being spread out so wide and cock aching. “Can you please focus and get a fucking move on?”

“Rog.. Rog.. ah I can’t too much, ah there please.”

Freddie took a deep breath and adjusted John’s hips to nudge his cock against his hole. “Sorry dear.” He slowly started pushing in, sweat beading on his brow. “I’ll go slow.”

John clenched his teeth as he was slowly spread open on Freddie’s thick cock. It burned and was almost unbearably tight. Thankfully the singer never stopped pulling on his cock, adding some pleasure to the uncomfortable feeling. When Freddie bottomed out and his hips was flush against John’s buttocks he was breathing hard, trying to relax. Freddie stayed where he was, waiting for John to get used to the stretch, looking down at him warmly, hand stroking along his shivering thigh.

In an attempt to distract himself, John reached his hand out to touch Brian, trailing his fingers down his neck to his chest, tweaking one nipple hard. That was all it took apparently. Brian howled in pleasure and shoved his hips into Roger’s face, eyes widening as he came hard. Roger, who had not at all been prepared, choked and sputtered, pulling off Brian only to receive the last spurts in his face.

The image of Roger coughing and teary-eyed with come smeared over his cheek and lips coupled with Brian still shaking and whimpering next to him, made John’s cock jump and he clenched down on Freddie hard, making the older man hiss.

“Ready, I’m fucking ready, fuck me Fred,” He gritted out, legs tightening around Freddie’s hips, grinding against him roughly.

The singer moaned and slowly started rolling his hips into John, hand working furiously on the bassist’s cock. John grunted, hands roaming, he was frustrated that he couldn’t reach Fred in this position, that he just had to lie there and take it. Freddie’s cock felt good in him though, especially when he pressed up against his prostate.

“Deaky, Deaks, you look so good,” John looked up and saw Roger sitting next to his head. The blonde’s voice was completely ruined and John couldn’t help but to reach up and grab the drummer’s face, pulling him down to plunder his mouth, moaning at the taste of Brian he found there. He heard Freddie’s moans get cut off as he was kissed by Brian, then the singer really started to thrust, making John gasp against Roger’s lips.

John was starting to lose track of his environment, the pressure on his dick and Freddie’s cock pounding into his prostate was making him come undone. Suddenly Roger wasn’t kissing him any longer, he couldn’t even see where he’d went. Brian had disappeared too. Freddie clutched at his hip tightly, pulling John’s hips against him hard with his every thrust in. John was getting closer and closer to the brink, reaching out to grab onto Freddie’s hand on his hip.

“Beautiful, amazing, love you dear,” He heard Freddie pant out, the singer starting to move erratically inside him. “You don’t know what you do to me. I’m so close.” Freddie closed his eyes.

John moaned and moved his hand to start jerking himself off furiously, pushing Freddie’s hand out of the way. The singer looked unreal above him, so lost in pleasure. “Freddie ah.. you’re the beautiful one,” he muttered out between laboured breaths. 

The singer’s expression tensed up, before relaxing beautifully, his lips falling open on a breathy sigh as his hips stuttered inside John and he came, giving a couple of more shaky thrusts before stilling, chest heaving.

The sight of Freddie coming and his own hand pumping over his cock sent John over as well, groaning and throwing his head back as he arched and clenched down onto Freddie’s spent cock, making the singer swear weakly.

John trembled, body tightening and loosening rhythmically through the after aftershocks until he finally went still, heaving for breath, thighs falling limply from Freddie’s hips. He closed his eyes and let himself disappear for awhile, he always got so tired after a good climax. And this one had been bloody great. 

A soft kiss on his lips had him opening his eyes again, and he smiled up at Freddie, who had climbed up next to him, using one of their shirts, Brian’s he dully noted, to clean them both off. 

“You good sweetheart?” Freddie purred, brushing John’s sweaty hair back.

John took a moment to find his voice but nodded. “So good. That was amazing.”

“Yeah,” came Brian’s smooth voice from the side. “Real good idea pushing the beds together Fred.”

John gingerly sat up, grimacing at the ache in his hips and ass and looked over to the other two. Brian was sitting against the headboard, Roger leaned back against his chest. The taller man had stroked the blonde off, hand wet with come, but he was still moving his hand over Roger’s spent cock. Roger was squirming and half-heartedly trying to push Brian’s hand off, whines muffled by the fingers Brian was thrusting into his mouth.

John groaned as his cock gave a valiant twitch.

“Bloody hell, you’re going to kill me you three.” Freddie breathed, cuddling up to John’s side, resting his head on his shoulder.

Brian smiled innocently and finally let Roger go, the blonde slumping back against his shoulder, trembling. He twisted his head up to glare at Brian. “Pervert.”

John groaned again, the drummer’s voice was like gravel.

“Bri dear,” Freddie admonished, pressing John down on the bed to cuddle up next to him. “What have you done to Rog’s voice. We’re going to need it tomorrow at practice you know…”

“Sorry,” Brian laughed then winced when Roger pinched his thigh and climbed off him and off the bed, on shaky legs. 

“I’m so fucking dirty, I’ve got come everywhere. Shower, back soon.” Roger rasped out, before exiting the bedroom.

Freddie nosed into John’s neck, arm wrapped around his middle. “He really shouldn’t be allowed to sound like that. It makes my poor exhausted cock try to rise to the occasion again, and it hurts.” He muttered. 

“Bri’s fault.” John murmured sleepily, pulling the man in question down to lie down on his other side.

“Sorry sorry,” Brian blushed, fingers stroking down John’s side before lacing his fingers with Freddie. “I got a bit carried away. So,” he smiled, kissing John lightly. “How was it to get fucked?”

John hummed, feeling how he was melting more and more into bed. “S’good. I think I might like the other way around more though, but Fred’s really good.”

“Mm,” Brian smiled a secret smile. “Maybe I’ll try it next time.”

John did very much look forward to that. But for now he closed his eyes, letting the rhythmic breathing of Brian and Freddie slowly lull him to sleep. He was half gone by the time Roger got back.

“Really. None of your are going to brush your teeth after all that?” He distantly heard the drummer complain.

“Shut it Rog, come to bed,” Brian muttered back.

There was some grumbling and shuffling around the bed, then the light turned off and John felt the bed dip on Brian’s side quickly followed by a hiss. “Goddamnit your hair’s all wet,”

John heard an amused snort from behind Brian, and then smiled as the curly haired man cuddled up closer to him, burying his face in John’s neck. Then everything went silent again and John was once again on his merry way to slip into blissful sleep.

“I really love you dears, so much. All three of you beautiful boys.” Came Freddie’s hushed voice from behind John. John smiled broadly and shifted back against Freddie. He could almost feel Brian’s answering smile against his skin. Maybe this was all going to work out after all.

“We love you too Fred.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just noticed that it's a LOT of tea and coffee drinking going on in this series. Very exciting stuff... Haha I drink tea all the time myself so that might be why.
> 
> Roger's chapter is coming up next. And... eh it's probably even longer than this one xD It's also the least nice chapter, I feel a bit sorry for Rog that he got it. Ah well.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading everyone, and take care <3


	3. Tipping Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band has a great gig, Freddie gets laid and Roger desperately tries to keep things together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your support of this story, I'm so lucky and blessed to have such wonderful readers!
> 
> Wow alright. This baby is so FUCKING long it took me hours to go through and edit it. It's also a bit of a rollercoaster so hang on. 
> 
> I have like zero control of pacing the length of these things, I thought all chapters would be the length of Brian's, but of course they can't be with the story I'm trying to write. I feel bad for Bri though, I'll have to give him his own oneshot to make up for it when I'm done with this beast.
> 
> Roger is a very good boy in this chapter, but unfortunately not in a sexy way. Anyway, take your time and I hope you'll enjoy!

Sweat was beading on Roger’s brow. He felt it running down his neck and the shirt he was wearing was sticking to his body like a second skin. He was a mess and drumming like his life depended on it. 

The gig at the Hairy Mongrel was going great. Queen was on fire, all of them giving it their all. Brian was killing his solos, floating around the stage in his billowing shirt like a god. John was as reliable as ever on his bass, even while rocking his hips and dancing to the beat. Freddie was loud, passionate and flirty, rallying the audience until they almost tried to climb onto the stage. And Roger was really really sweaty and also very tired.

Thankfully this was the last song, he could feel his arms going heavy and numb and his throat was parched from all singing/screeching. He leant forward on his stool, making eye contact with Brian and John as they started slowing the tempo at the end of the song. Freddie nailed the last lyrics, Roger beat the hell out of his cymbals and then it was over.

The audience was roaring and cheering, and Roger stood up to join the others at the front of the stage. He grinned happily at the other three before waving and shouting thanks to the people in front of them, sticking his drum sticks into his back pocket.

“Wow Rog, you really need a shower…” Brian looked at him, a bit disgusted, and Roger gave him the finger. They vacated the scene and went towards the changing rooms.

“Maybe you should try drumming for two hours in a row, directly under the lights, in the middle of fucking summer, and see how fresh you’d be?” He shot back.

Freddie gave them both a quick squeeze on the butt. “No fighting darlings. There’s nothing to worry about, the club has a shower, such luxury! And,” He beamed at them, “I brought a change of clothes to all of you, so we can go partying after, I hear this club has fabulous drinks and a lot of interesting colourful people!”

“... You picked out our outfits?” John asked, looking a bit weary at the prospect. So did Brian. Roger was honestly glad that Freddie had thought ahead so that he wouldn’t have to stay in these dirty clothes anymore.

After a quick shower and wash of his hair, Roger efficiently blow dried and combed out his tangled tresses, towel around his hips. Freddie was in the shower now, while Brian and John had been satisfied with just wiping themselves off a bit, not too grungy after the show.

The guitarist and bassist were instead looking through the clothes that Freddie had brought. They didn’t seem very happy.

“Why is everything so revealing and…” Brian paused, frowning.

“Slutty?” John supplied, holding up a flimsy very low cut top, eyeing it as if it would bite him.

Roger looked over, trying to get the comb through one of the last tangles. “That’s not too bad, is it?” He thought the top looked rather nice. 

“Everything looks _slutty_ ,” Freddie sauntered out from the shower, rubbing himself dry with his towel, “because we’re going to party and have drinks and dance. And because we’re young and beautiful and should show that off before it’s too late,” he continued grimly, the solemn picture losing some of its impact with the way his cock was hanging and swaying freely as he dried off.

“Right…” Brian muttered, still not seeming very enthusiastic.

Roger walked up to the bag and started digging through it. “Please tell me you brought extra underwear Fred?”

“Just go without!” Freddie dropped the towel on the floor and joined him by the bag. “So I’m going with these leather pants and suspenders, and this choker!” He exclaimed, pulling the items out. 

“Only that?” John asked, looking a bit pale.

“Deaky I’ve worn less while on stage,” Freddie deadpanned. 

John shifted awkwardly. “Well I think I’m good with the clothes I’m wearing now.”

Freddie looked very unhappy, and Roger laughed and pulled out another choker, a lacy one. He pressed up right against John, very aware that he was still only in his towel. 

“Please John?” He asked softly, looking up at the younger man from under his lashes and holding up the choker innocently. “Just this little thing? It would look so good on you…” He purred, drawing one nail down John’s neck.

The bassist blushed and took the choker from Roger, stammering a yes as he quickly put it on. Roger winked at him and gave him a quick kiss, before turning back to the pile of clothes, shrugging on the flimsy top that John held earlier.

“Jesus Deaky, you have to learn how to handle Roger or you’ll be screwed.” Brian chuckled. He’d been forced into another one of Freddie’s revealing tops, a dark red one with ruffles. 

Freddie had pulled on his trousers and suspenders, and was carefully adjusting his package in the tight pants. He looked up at Brian and John and grinned widely. “Look at you lovelies!” He turned to Roger and raised an eyebrow. “Dear, are you planning to wear that cute top with the towel? I’m not sure it’s a good match…”

“But I can’t find any pants Fred!” Roger complained, going through the pile again.

Freddie rolled his eyes, walked up to him and fished up a garment. “Don’t be ridiculous. These are perfectly good shorts, they will make your bum look great!”

Roger stared at the pair of jeans shorts he had mistaken for… well not pants in any case. They did not look like they’d cover much. “Eh…”

“He can’t wear that!” Brian protested, looking scandalized. John looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

“Don’t be so bloody dramatic, it’s just booty shorts.” Freddie sighed, then smirked at Roger. “I mean, you can always chose to wear your sweaty gig pants instead. Suit yourself.”

Roger glared at him. Freddie knew full well that he hated feeling dirty and sweaty. Resolutely he shook of his towel, grabbed the shorts from Freddie and wiggled them up over his legs and hips. When he’d gotten them zipped up and in the right position, the fabric reached down a meager inch or two below his butt. He shrugged. Whatever. As long as nothing was falling out he’d be fine.

He turned to the others, ready to get the hell out and grab some drinks. The other three were staring at him.

“Rog…” Brian started, blushing. “I don’t think you should go out like that.”

“What?” Roger frowned. “Does it look bad?”

John twisted awkwardly, eyes glued to Roger’s bare legs. “No, not bad. It’s just that with that top and those ehm shorts you look quite like… a girl.”

Of course. Roger rolled his eyes. “Yes I know that I look a bit effeminate, that’s not something new. You should be used to that already.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest, really needing a drink right about now.

“It’s more than usual dear, you’re really confusing right now.” Freddie grinned. “You make such a pretty lady darling.”

Well now Roger was starting to get really pissed. “And you make such a pretty stereotypical leather gay man!” He snarled, making Freddie’s grin fall. “I don’t see any other option? I’m not wearing my gross gig clothes and unless one of you want to switch your manly pants with me then I guess I’m fucked, alright?” He slipped on his shoes and headed towards the door. “I’m getting drinks, you can come with me or stay pussyfooting around here for all I care.”

“He called me stereotypical!” He heard Freddie’s upset voice behind him as he marched out.

He felt his heart pound in his ears and his arms were shaking. He hated it. He hated when people told him he looked like a girl. Sure, it was great fun being good looking and getting compliments but not when he was told he didn’t look like a guy. He had a fucking dick alright? And had to shave. Maybe he shouldn’t shave. Or maybe he should cut his hair. If that would even help. He growled and clenched his fists. 

The problem was that he actually really liked how he looked, he liked feeling pretty. He got a kick out of people finding him attractive. But, he’d like to be an attractive _man_ thank you very much. He didn’t want to make a pretty lady. And now his eyes stung. Jesus, the exhaustion from the gig and his fucking temper was really making a mess out of him.

He thought that the others knew that he didn’t appreciate being called girly. Brian knew, he was pretty sure of that. Brian hadn’t called him a girl. He should buy Brian one of those fabulous drinks. 

Roger huffed, coming up to the bar. Well, maybe he should just stop caring about it. It was a lost cause anyway. Apparently he looked like a girl. Sometimes he sounded like a girl with his high pitched voice. Now he was dressing like a girl. The only thing missing was getting fucked like a girl, like the other three seemed hellbent on doing. Great, after he’d bended over he could just get himself a nice pair of tits and call it a bloody day.

The blonde drummer sighed and tugged some wayward locks out of his face. He knew he was being unfair. It wasn’t the others fault that he had a complex. And he knew they were only looking out for him when trying to tell him. He shouldn’t have gone out like this, he’d already noticed several different people checking him out in interest. He should just have gone home.

“Can I get you anything?” The bartender, a pierced young woman asked, raising a slender eyebrow.

“Yeah sorry,” Roger took a deep breath, trying to cool down. “I’ll have four of those special drinks thanks.” He could do this. He’d stop acting like a drama queen and treat the other four to some nice drinks. They would have a great time, Roger would drink and have fun with the people he loved more than life. His boyfr… bandmates.

The bartender nodded and started on the drinks and Roger leant on the bar, looking at the people around him. The patrons of the Hairy Mongrel were indeed colourful. There were all kinds of people in the most odd outfits. The atmosphere felt open and friendly and he found himself relaxing, smiling back when a girl gave him a bright grin and a wave. 

The girl walked up to him and offered him a smoke, which he happily accepted. “Hi there!” She smiled and lit the cigarette for him.

“Hi,” Roger inhaled the smoke deeply, feeling how it calmed his nerves and shaking hands. He sighed in pleasure. “Thank you, I really needed that.”

“No problem,” the girl studied him closely, looking puzzled.

Roger smacked on his smoke and raised an eyebrow at her. “What?”

“Oh sorry… It’s just, you’re the drummer from the band, aren’t you?” She grinned, eyes sparkling.

“That’s me.” He winked at her.

“Wow,” she gave him an appreciative look. “I almost didn’t recognize you. You look really different from before!”

Not really, Roger thought wryly. It wasn’t like she’d seen a lot of his clothes behind the drum kit anyway. And his face was still the exact same. God bless drums and their masculine power. At least they made him appear as a guy when he was playing. 

“I know,” he chuckled, gesturing at himself. “Freddie, the singer, wanted us to dress up. And well this is the result.”

“I think you look great, it’s not many guys who’d dare, that’s bloody cool if you ask me.” She said, eyes honest and Roger found himself smiling genuinely towards her. He really liked this girl.

“Thanks, you don’t look halfway bad yourself.” He answered smoothly. “Anyway, did you like the gig?”

Her eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! Damn, it was awesome. I love your energy and the passion. Really makes me want to try to play music myself.” She pondered, pretty eyebrows furrowed.

“You should go for it, playing is brilliant!” He beamed, then turned around when the bartender called on him, handing him his drinks. 

“Cheers,” he said, glancing at the girl next to him, “Actually, could you make that one more?” 

“Wow, a rockstar’s buying me a drink, am I dreaming?” The girl pretended to swoon, laughing when Roger scoffed at her. He started patting his back pockets for his wallet just to remember he’d left it in the dressing room. He swore and then jumped when a hand that wasn’t his own slid into his back pocket, grabbing at his ass. He spun around, ready to give this dick a piece of his mind and met Freddie’s amused eyes.

“Here you are dear! Already picking up beautiful ladies I see.” He winked at the girl next to Roger and she grinned back at him, saying hello.

Roger felt himself blush, Freddie’s hand still snugly squeezed into his pocket.“I was just getting us drinks,” Roger explained, resolutely grabbing Freddie’s hand and removing it from his behind.

“Oh is that so darling?” Freddie sang and held up Roger’s wallet. “With what money?”

The girl was looking between them, eyebrows raised. Roger took the wallet, rolled his eyes but smiled at Freddie and bumped their hips together lightly. “Fuck off.”

The bartender finished the last drink and slid it over and Roger pulled out some notes to hand over.

“Thank you!” The girl smirked and took her glass. “And nice meeting you rockstars.” She winked at them both. “Good luck, I’ll come see you again.” With that she left them to go back to her own friends.

“I like her!” Freddie exclaimed, then grabbed two of the glasses excitedly. “Ooh you got the nice pink ones, can’t wait to try these!”

Roger smiled, killed his smoke and gave Freddie a quick pat on the shoulder. “Right? Well, come on then,” He took the two remaining glasses and turned to walk over to the table where Brian and John were sitting.

Freddie walked close to him. “I’m sorry about before dear, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“It’s alright,” Roger sighed, feeling silly now for being so dramatic. “You didn’t know. I’m sorry too, for being a dick.”

Freddie hummed, eyes twinkling mischievously. “All good. But I must say, you really do look ravishing dear.”

“You too Fred,” Roger appreciatively took in the black leather hugging Freddie’s hips and legs, and the way his hairy chest was out on display.

They arrived at the table and put the glasses down, Freddie squeezing in on the bench next to Brian, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, and Roger slid up close to John on the other side. He glanced at the other two’s slightly nervous faces and chuckled, holding his hands up.

“Right, I’m sorry guys, for rushing out like that.” He lifted his glass and held it out. “I bought Freddie’s fabulous drinks to make up for it! Let’s have a good night, yeah?”

Brian shook his head, but looked relieved, holding up his own drink and touching it to Roger’s. “Cheers!”

“Cheers!” Freddie and John did the same and they all shared grins before trying the drink. It was a bit too sweet for Roger’s taste, but Freddie seemed happy and John absolutely loved it.

They sat at the table, enjoying their drinks and talking about the gig. The mood was warm and happy, and Roger found himself feeling all weird and fuzzy. He was quieter than usual, preferring to listen to his bandmates, looking at them. At Brian’s wavy excited hand gestures and glittering eyes as he told them about a new idea for a solo. At the sweat sticking to Freddie’s chest hair, making him sparkle slightly in the dim light. At John’s pink lips, quirking up in a smirk, and the way he’d lick them off after taking a swig off the drink.

The drinks were soon finished and they got beers and shots, steadily getting more wasted as the night progressed. Roger was already feeling quite lightheaded; he always came out dehydrated after a gig like this, and hadn’t thought about getting any water. He didn’t mind it though, it was always great fun getting wasted with the boys. Usually he’d be out looking to hook up by this stage, but he didn’t really feel like it. Since this whole thing started, he found himself less interested in sleeping around and more interested in sleeping with Freddie, Brian and John. Or you know. Just hang with them. And talk. Or cuddle. Jesus he was really getting soft.

After more beers than Roger had bothered to count, him and John were left alone at the table. John had suddenly remembered that he wasn’t supposed to drink tonight, being on “driving the van with the equipment” duty. He sheepishly reminded the others about it, and Brian had been annoyed at having to leave his beloved red special in the van overnight. He’d calmed quick enough though, as John looked at him with big sad eyes. The guitarist had gone to pack his things into the van, not wanting to be drunk off his arse when handling his precious guitar.

Freddie had gone out on the dance floor, Roger could hear his clear peals of laughter sporadically and catch glimpses of his leather clad body writhing up to countless of other bodies on the floor. He took a gulp of his beer and tapped John on the thigh.

“Baby?” He asked, voice slightly slurred. “Don’t you want to go dance? You’re so good at it!”

John giggled, also quite inebriated, and shook his head. “Nah I’m good. Not a good idea to leave you here alone, I reckon.”

“My hero…” Roger batted his eyelashes exaggeratedly and grinned when John laughed. “I can go with you?”

“Worse idea…” John mumbled and Roger attempted to roll his eyes.

“Hey there sweetheart, can I get you anything?” A smooth voice accompanied by a heavy hand on Roger’s shoulder made him turn from John to the man standing at his side, grinning.

For once, Roger wasn’t even mad about the mistake. He didn’t have the energy to give a shit anymore. It must have been the strong drinks and his weird and fuzzy mood. So instead of getting up to fight this poor guy, he only sighed and shook his head. 

“Sorry mate, I’m a guy,” He gestured casually at his crotch.

“Wha… Oh!” The man’s eyes widened and he quickly pulled his hand back. “Sorry!” He stared at Roger for a second before grinning in disbelief. “Wow, that’s dangerous. You’re real dangerous mate! Could’a fool anyone!” He tilted his head, looking thoughtful for a moment then shrugged. “Well whatever, offer still stands. Can I get you anything sweetheart?”

“No th…”

“Piss off,” John said politely behind Roger, making the blonde snort out a laugh.

“Sorry sorry,” said the still grinning man, lifting his hands in surrender and walking off.

John glared after him and reached for his beer, finishing it in one go. 

“Awkward,” Roger chuckled, feeling a bit embarrassed. Only a bit though. He was really feeling the alcohol, having trouble with focusing on John, the bassist swaying back and forth in front of his eyes.

John muttered something and smacked a hand down on Roger’s bare thigh. “It’s not that bloody hard to see you’re a bloke, what the fuck.”

“Mm,” Roger agreed, smiling and putting his head on John’s shoulder. “I even got sideburns!” He snickered, then looked down lazily at the bassist’s rough fingertips running up and down his leg. “D’you wish I was a girl Deaky?”

“What? No?” John sounded confused. “Why?”

Roger frowned, not sure where he was going with this. “Dunno? So you could fuck me?” He scrunched his nose up. Stupid. He was talking stupid.

“I can still fuck you,” John murmured, hand sliding up to press down on Roger’s crotch through his shorts.

“Ah,” he breathed out, lifting his head to look at John. “You wanna?”

“Bloody tease,” John huffed, green eyes dark. “You know I do.”

He did know. Roger considered it in his surypy mind. Maybe it’d feel easier now. When he was too pleasantly buzzed to worry about his slowly withering masculinity. He was sure it’d feel real good. Deaky had seemed to think so when Freddie did it to him anyway. He took a shaky breath and licked his lips. “Let’s do it now. We can go to the bathroom.”

John’s breath hitched and he stared at Roger’s lips as if in a trance. Then he swore, pulled his hand away from Roger’s lap and shook his head. “Not now. Don’t want the bathroom, it’s dirty and no beds.”

“That’s true.” Roger frowned, feeling silly for not having thought of that. 

“But when we’re at home? In our bed?” John asked excitedly, eyes shining. 

Roger laughed and nodded. “Maybe not tonight… I’m bloody wasted. But yeah sometime.” Then he squirmed. “I want the loo though, need to pee.”

John snickered at him as he clumsily climbed out of the booth and stumbled to the bathrooms. God, no more drinks for him. It had been some time since he’d been this drunk.

Just as he’d finished peeing and was washing his hands, the door to the bathroom slammed open, and three men practically fell in, hands and mouths all over each other. It took Roger’s hazy brain a moment to recognize Freddie among them. 

The singer was laughing between kisses, as the two much taller men crowded up against him. Roger felt a sting of arousal but it soon drowned in a wave of disappointment. “Freddie?” He cleared his voice.

Freddie made a surprised sound into one of the men’s mouths and ended the kiss, dark eyes flitting over to Roger. “Darling!” He exclaimed, pulling away from the two others to come over and put a hand on Roger’s arm. “What are you doing here?”

“Needed the loo,” Roger muttered, eyes roaming over Freddie’s debauched state. There were hickeys all over his neck and his lips were swollen. Roger frowned and lifted his fingers to trace Freddie’s puffy lips. He didn’t like that someone else had made Freddie look like that... 

“Rog baby, you’re drunk,” Freddie laughed, taking the blonde’s roaming hand between his and kissing his palm. “You need to get home dear.”

Roger saw the other two men move closer from the corner of his eye and pouted, throwing his arms around Freddie, nuzzling his face into his neck. “Were you going to fuck those two in here?” He whined, hands desperately running over the warm bare skin of Freddie’s back. “Please don’t Fred, come home with us instead.”

Freddie hushed him gently, kissing his temple.

“Freddie?” One of the two men had come up to them, smirking down at the embracing pair. “Is your friend going to join us?”

Roger felt how Freddie tensed up against him, arms securely wrapping around Roger’s waist. “Sorry darlings but that’s not happening. It’s not really his scene.” 

Roger pouted again as Freddie started dragging him towards the door. “But Freddie,” he complained, not wanting to leave his friend like this.

“But Freddie indeed,” the other man chuckled. “Let the cutie stay, he seems like he wants to. We can take good care of you both.”

“I don’t want you to do bloody anything,” Roger growled, pulling on Freddie’s hand. “Come on Fred, let’s go home.”

Freddie kissed his cheek and winked. “I’ll be back later dear, I just want to have some fun tonight alright? Go find Deaky and Brian and make them take you home.” With that he gave Roger a smooch and gently pushed him out from the bathroom.

“Wanker!” Roger yelled maturely after him, before almost stumbling over his feet, reaching a hand out to support himself against the wall. Yeah alright. Deaky, Bri and home.

The reminder of the night passed blurrily. Roger found the other two, told them that Freddie was having an orgy and wouldn’t come home with them. They managed to grab a cab and Roger dozed on John’s shoulder the entire way back to the apartment. Well home, Roger crashed into their makeshift double bed, only bothering to kick off shoes and shorts before snuggling into Freddie’s pillow. He was pleased when John joined him and threw an arm over the younger man, wanting him close, before falling asleep. Brian never showed up.

When Roger woke up the next day, three things immediately made him upset. The first was his pounding head. The second was that John wasn’t in bed with him. The third was that he had been woken by Brian’s and Freddie’s loud, angry voices, coming from outside. 

He swore and rubbed at his tired eyes, looking at the clock to see it being after lunchtime already. His stomach angrily rumbled in protest, not having had more than drinks since the last afternoon. Roger climbed out of the bed and grabbed a pair of clean boxers to put on, not fancying stepping into an argument both hangover and with his dick hanging out. He was still wearing the flimsy top since yesterday and his hair was a tangled mess, but he decided  
that would have to do as something crashed outside and the yelling increased in force. Bloody hell. 

“...dress up like that, parading around everywhere and then just fucking dumping us!” 

He was met by Brian’s angry voice as he stumbled out from the bedroom, finding the curly brunette yelling at Freddie in the middle of the living room. Freddie still wore his leather pants and was covered in marks, it appeared as if he’d just arrived home. John was sitting in the corner of the sofa, looking nervous.

“Eh good morning guys? What’s going on?” Roger asked, watching Freddie and Brian wearily.

Freddie managed a grin at him, but his shoulders were tense when he glanced over at Roger. “Morning dear. You look delightfully tart-like this terrible day.”

“That’s your fucking fault as well!” Brian interrupted, not bothering with greeting Roger. “Dressing us up like that, especially Rog and then leaving him drunk off his ass in the middle of the club! What the hell Fred?”

“I didn’t hear you complaining then, bloody hypocrite!” The dark-haired man shot back, voice hoarse and frustrated. “Excuse me for wanting you to not be boring all the fucking time, we were going out dancing, at least I thought we were, but you were just sitting there drinking beer like old sods, the entire night. I wanted fun!”

Brian’s expression darkened further. “Well I’m sorry I’m so boring, at least I don’t go out whoring myself out to every bloke in the fucking club!”

“Brian!” Roger growled as Freddie winced and took a step back. “That’s enough! Calm down, both of you.” He walked up to put a hand on Brian’s shoulder, only for the older man to scowl and shrug it off.

“But he dumped us Rog,” Brian said, eyes hurt. “He left us to go have an orgy with some strangers. And then shows up looking like this.” He glared at Freddie. “I just don’t bloody understand what you want from us Fred.”

Freddie looked furious and walked up to be in Brian’s face again. “What _I_ want?! What I fucking want?” He screamed. “You’re the one who’s making things so fucking hard, with all your moping about and sulking and not saying what the hell’s on your mind!”

“I’ll bloody tell you then!” Brian roared back, grabbing at the suspenders of Freddie’s pants and shoving him away. “I thought that we had something, that you wanted to be with us, with me and Rog and Deaky but you seem to care fuck all about that! Why aren’t we enough?”

The singer was breathing hard. “How dare you! You have no bloody idea how much I care about all of you! How can you stand there and judge me like that?!” His voice was shaking with feeling and Roger just had time to jump in between them before Freddie lunged at Brian.

“Stop!” He shouted, hands on Freddie’s chest. “Slow the fuck down, what the bloody hell is wrong with you two?” He turned to glare at Brian while still holding onto Freddie. The guitarist’s eyes were filled with tears and Roger felt his entire being quake.

“He doesn’t want us. Not like we want him. That’s what’s wrong.” Brian said despondently. 

Freddie struggled half-heartedly against Roger, breathing hard. “That’s bullshit! I want you too, how can you say that?”

“Then why do you go home with other people?” John said quietly from the sofa.

“What? Why do I…” Freddie let out a harsh laugh. “Is that what this is? Well no one told me I wasn’t fucking allowed to decide over my own life and actions anymore. No one said I wasn’t allowed to be with other people.” He pulled away from Roger roughly.

“But that’s what we want,” Brian said, tone cold. “If we’re doing this, what we’ve been doing, I want you to really be with us Fred, not with hundreds of other people.”

Freddie laughed again, holding his hands to his face. “Really. And that’s how you all feel? Even Roger who’s slept with half the city feels like settling down to become a bloody housewife now?”

“I…” Roger was really not in the best condition to make these kinds of decisions right now, half naked, hungry and with a hell of a hangover. But when he thought about it, he’d already made his decision. He had known what he really wanted since that first night. “Yes. I agree with Brian.” He said steadily, meeting Freddie’s eyes. “I don’t want to sleep with anyone else anymore.”

“Bloody adorable.” Freddie huffed. “John?”

“I’ve wanted to be together with you, really together with you, since I suggested it for the first time.” John admitted, smiling awkwardly. “I love all of you and want to be exclusive.”

Freddie sighed deeply, looking pained. “I wished you’d said that from the beginning then dear, instead of letting things go this far and start affecting the band.” John closed in on himself on the sofa, looking like Freddie had hit him. 

Freddie looked around at them, shaking his head. “Darlings. We are young, Deaky’s like 22. We are a bloody rock band for gods sake. Settling down now, robbing myself of the beautiful freedom and adventures of the world? I’m sorry, but I can’t do that.”

The silence in the room was oppressive. Roger felt as if the air had been drawn from his lungs, an overwhelming mix of hurt and panic bearing down on him. Had he, had they lost Freddie? He looked up as John let out a quiet sound and saw the bassist furiously rubbing at his eyes. Attempting to swallow his own anguish for now, he started making his way over to the younger man. Then Brian spoke.

“Alright. Then I’m out. I can’t keep being with you like this if you’re not serious about it.” His voice broke and Roger saw tears trailing down his cheeks. “To be honest I don’t feel like continuing with the band either, right now. What does it matter anyway.” He turned on his heel and went to shut himself inside his bedroom.

Before Roger could even attempt to start salvaging this shitshow of a situation in any way, John got up from the sofa. “I’ll… I’ll just.. groceries yeah.” He muttered and practically ran for the door, kicking on his shoes and then escaping the apartment.

Freddie still stood in the middle of the room, gaping. His eyes were also full of tears and he looked around the room as if he was unsure where he was. 

Right then. Time to stop standing around like a clueless twat and do something. Freddie needed him. Roger took a deep, steadying breath, ignored the panicky anxious pool in his stomach and his furious headache, walked up to Freddie and wrapped his arms around him.

The older man broke down and started crying immediately, clutching onto Roger as if he was his lifeline. “I… I don’t understand. And the band… why the band?” Freddie hiccuped between sobs.

“Shh love,” Roger rubbed his back. “Of course he won’t quit the band. He’s just really sad and upset. You know how he is when he gets in his dark moods.” He tried to comfort Freddie along with himself.

“He’s just so mean sometimes,” Freddie mumbled into Roger’s shoulder. “Acting like he’s so much better, that I’m wrong in doing things. I hate the way he judge me.” The singer’s hands pulled at Roger’s top. “Why shouldn’t I get to be with other people? I’ve done nothing wrong!”

Roger hummed carefully, kissing the top of Freddie’s head. “No, you haven’t done anything wrong. It’s just that Brian and John, and well honestly me too, want you to ourselves. We love you and want to be with you in all ways we can. Is that so bad?” His best efforts to keep his voice steady failed and it came out weak and desperate.

“I love you too. But I don’t think I can be with you the way you want me to. With only you. I don’t want to be trapped like that.”

The blonde frowned at that. “But why not? I just don’t understand Fred, if you love us too, what’s the problem? Why would being with us make you feel trapped?” He sighed. “I feel trapped in what we’re doing now. I think I’d feel freer if we were together for real. Then I could really go for it and relax you know?”

“I don’t know… I’m just afraid that if we do this, and go all adorably exclusive and are boyfriends and everything you want, that I’d get lost in it. What if it wouldn’t work out? What if one of us would tire and wanted out? That would ruin everything. The band too. It’s just too much of a commitment, too many risks. It’s terrifying to be honest.”

Roger thought for a moment, he guessed that made sense to a degree. Commitment issues he could understand. But still... “So you’re saying that what we’ve been doing now isn’t ruining everything? Because I think it is.”

Freddie reached up to dry his eyes, having calmed down a bit. “Yeah I guess you’re right… We can’t go on like this if it’s hurting you three and jeopardizing the band. It’s just... I’m afraid to give you everything. What if you don’t like what you get?”

“I think that’s impossible. We know you Fred, you can’t shock us anymore.”

The singer chuckled lowly. “You haven’t been together with me. You’ve barely had sex with me.” He pulled back to look at Roger, hand coming up to cradle his cheek. Roger basically melted into the contact, needing it direly. “Sometimes I might want more than you’d like to offer. Sometimes I need sex that’s… not like what we’ve been doing this far. And it’s not only about sex either, I’m just not an easy person to be with. I’m afraid to scare you off.” He whispered.

“You won’t scare us,” Roger nuzzled into Freddie’s hand, closing his eyes. “So what if you’re a dirty pervert. We know that. It’s not like I’m a saint either you know? And none of us are easy, you’re not alone in that. Brian gets depressed at the drop of a hat, John has crushing insecurities and I have bloody anger issues. We’re all messes.” His voice grew in strength as he got more confident. Maybe they could still make this work. “Whatever you might need or want, in or out of the bedroom, we’ll do our best at making it happen. And the same goes for the rest of us. We’re a team, aren’t we?”

Freddie laughed wetly and raised one eyebrow. “Says the bloke who’s still fidgety about butt sex…”

Touche. “I’ll work on it.” Roger promised, smiling. “Anyway, I think that you’re complicating things. As usual,” he rolled his eyes as Freddie protested. “Yes you do. You don’t say how you really feel, instead pushing us away, hurting Brian and John to somehow try to keep us safe from your dark sides? That is to complicate things baby. Just,” he held Freddie’s hand to his cheek and met his eyes seriously. “tell me honestly, does the idea of being in an exclusive relationship with us really make you feel trapped?”

“No,” Freddie muttered, looking down.

“Do you like the idea of it? Is it something that you’d want?”

Freddie bit his lip, looking bothered. “Yeah. But,”

“No buts.” Roger said decisively. “You know, when I’m trying to make a hard choice I ask myself two questions; would this make me happy and would it make the people I care about happy. And that’s usually enough.”

“God how I wish I had it that easy,” Freddie muttered. “So you’ve made your choice then? You’re really okay with giving up on sleeping with girls for possibly the rest of your life?”

“Yep. Being with you three would definitely be worth it.”

Freddie nodded, looking thoughtful. “I think I need some time to think, everything’s just so messy right now.” He sighed.

“That’s good.” Roger nodded. “Take some time, think it through. Think of what you really want. Just know that we’ll never turn away from any part of you.” He grabbed Freddie’s face and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. 

Freddie’s smile was tired but genuine as he kissed him back. “Thank you dear. I don’t deserve you, not any of you.” He said, voice uncharacteristically quiet. 

“Nonsense.” Roger kissed his cheekbone. “You deserve us just as much as we deserve you. No Queen without Freddie Mercury right?” He rolled back on his heels, frowning. “We have some work to do though, to keep us from falling apart. I’ll go talk to Brian and will try to get him to come around. You two need to make peace, he’ll understand if you tell him what you just told me. Also,” He bopped Freddie on the nose, “you just completely battered John’s insecurities about fucking up the band, please go after him before he gets on a train to get out of London?”

Freddie looked worried. “Seriously?”

“Seriously, I caught him trying to get out of here the morning after we first had sex. He’s probably doing the same thing now.”

“Fuck!” Freddie looked panicked. “Shit, I’m such an idiot! I’ll go after him and bring him back.”

Roger grinned at him, looking him up and down. “Maybe grab a jacket or something to cover up?”

Freddie huffed, already having hurried to the door. He threw on his shoes and then grabbed Roger’s jeans jacket. “I’ll be back dear!” The door was slamming shut behind him before Roger had any chance to say goodbye.

Roger let himself close his eyes and just breathe for a moment. It would be okay. They would make this work in some way. He was pretty sure that at least the band and their friendship could be saved. As for more than that… Well they’d just have to wait and see. He groaned and stretched, mentally patting himself on the back. Freddie was handled and on the way to get John. Now he only needed to deal with Brian.

He allowed himself a quick pissing break and to chug two cups of water before heading over to knock on the door to Brian’s and John’s room.

“Bri?” He heard a muted sob from inside and sighed, carefully pushing the door open.

Brian was sitting in his bed, his regular sulk spot, crying. Roger snuck inside and went over to Brian’s bed, climbing up to sit behind the guitarist. He parted his legs and tugged Brian over to rest against his chest. That the older man didn’t fight him at all only proved how devastated he was. He let his arm fall comfortingly around Brian’s waist, just holding him until he calmed down a bit.

“I talked to Freddie,” he started, hands rubbing gently over Brian’s arms. “He didn’t really mean what he said to you, to us. He’s just scared.”

“Of what?” Came Brian’s bitter voice. “Not getting to fuck anyone he wants?”

Roger shook his head. “It’s more complicated than that. But he needs some time to think before deciding on what to do. I think we should give him that.”

“Whatever. I’m done.”

Tired of the other’s attitude, Roger scowled. “Brian, stop it. Don’t drown in your misery like this. It’s going to be alright. You just need to have some patience.”

“How can it be? I told you what I wanted, Freddie don’t want that.” Brian’s voice was rough with hurt. “And I honestly can’t keep going like this, sleeping together if he doesn’t want to be serious about it, it’ll just break my heart.”

“Then you won’t. If he decides he doesn’t want to be with us like that, then we can’t continue like this. But,” Roger tried to keep his voice calm, not letting the frustration he felt show, “I don’t think it has to come to that. I think that Freddie might want the same thing, but he needs time to figure himself out. He just freaked out today because you acted like a real wanker, pushing him like that and blaming him for sleeping with others when we haven’t even talked about it.”

Brian laughed humorlessly. “I might have acted like a wanker but so did he. And I am really upset with him for leaving us like that yesterday, I honestly thought we were on the same page.”

“Yes, you were both stupid,” Roger agreed, smirking. “But you need to talk to each other, when you’ve both calmed down. He wants to try and explain his side again. We can still fix this.”

Brian relaxed a tiny bit back against Roger. “I just really want him to be with us you know? It won’t be the same without Freddie. Because you meant what you said right?” He asked, suddenly sounding unsure. “That you want to be with us… well at least with me and Deaky, exclusively? No more sleeping around?”

“No more sleeping around,” Roger echoed, resting his chin on Brian’s head. “I love you Bri.” He breathed out, letting his eyes close. “We’re going to figure this out. I promise.”

“I really hope so.” Brian murmured, body now heavy and loose against Roger’s. “I love you too.”

They sat together, dozing, for about half an hour before they heard the front door open again.

“I found him dears!” Freddie’s yell shook the walls and Roger groaned, sitting up against the wall. Ugh he was so hungry…

“Found who?” Brian asked sleepily.

“Deaky, he ran out before, upset because of you two wankers.”

“Oh. Well it’s good that he’s back. I’ll apologize.” Brian rose from his slouch against Roger, yawning, then suddenly froze. “The van!” He gasped, sitting up straight. “We forgot about the van! It’s still at the club, oh my god I hope nothing’s happened…” He jumped up, brows furrowed. “I’ll need to go get it.”

Roger knew that wasn’t a good idea. Brian needed to talk to Freddie as soon as possible so they could sort this mess out. So he forced an easy smile and got up as well. “I’ll get it. You try to behave and talk to Fred.”

Brian shuffled his feet, frowning.

“Come on love, you know you have to do it sooner or later. And sooner’s always better.” Roger sighed and squeezed his arm before leaving the room to go greet the other two. 

Freddie was looking through the cupboards in the kitchen while John was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, looking tense and tired. 

“Deaky,” Roger said warmly, coming up to stand next to him. “So, how far where you from the station when Fred found you?”

John let out a sigh. “I wasn’t running away, you said I shouldn’t.” He blushed at Roger’s sceptic look. “Ok I ran, but only to the park.”

“That’s a good boy.” He teased, leaning over to ruffle John’s hair. “And good job Fred, finding him. I hope you apologized? And explained yourself?” He asked, looking over at the singer with raised eyebrows.

Freddie pouted at him. “Of course I did! No trust,” He pretended to sniffle. 

“Fred?” Brian had appeared in the kitchen as well, looking very uncomfortable. “Oh hi John,” He smiled shakily at the bassist who smiled back.

“Brian,” Freddie took a step closer to the curly-haired man, eyes sad. “I’m sorry about before. Can we talk?”

Brian took a deep breath and nodded. “I’m sorry too.”

“I’m so proud of all of you,” Roger teased, “I’m going to leave you for a bit, have to pick up the van.”

John’s hand shot out to grip his arm, eyes begging.

“You want to come with me Deaks?” Roger grinned, chuckling when the younger man nodded desperately.

“Can you darlings pick up food too? We’re all out.” Freddie said from where he was heating up water for tea.

Roger groaned but nodded. Bloody hell he had to do everything around here…

After having brushed his teeth and washed up a bit, Roger put on some pants before taking John with him to get the van, leaving Freddie and Brian to their tea and talk.

They took the bus to the club, picked up the van and all their equipment, drove to the grocery store and then back home. John had relaxed more and more during the trip, and was now even laughing when Roger joked with him on the way home. 

Roger himself was absolutely exhausted. His head was better but he was so hungry that he felt like he was going to faint. It was already afternoon, which meant that he hadn’t eaten in almost 24 hours and this disaster of a day wasn’t helping matters one bit. He’d gone through half a package of smokes in an attempt to stay calm. He needed to be calm, to take care of things, until the other three were somewhat back on their feet mentally. Then he could crash.

When they walked back into the apartment, it was to find Brian and Freddie cuddled up in the couch in the living room, talking quietly. Roger and John gave each other relieved smiles and then started on dinner, without disturbing the other boys.

Dinner wasn’t going to be a fancy affair. Roger was cooking pasta and heating up some random can of pasta sauce they’d picked up. John was making a salad and setting the table. Roger soon got stuck, staring into the pan of sauce, breathing in the fumes. He jumped when John came up behind him to hook his chin over his shoulder.

“You really should consider becoming a psychiatrist after all babe,” He breathed into Roger’s ear, arms coming around Roger’s hips, anchoring him to the stove. “I don’t want to know what would have happened today if you hadn’t been around. Thank you.”

The drummer sighed and let his head fall back against John, angling his head to meet his lips with his. John hummed against his mouth and parted his lips to let Roger’s tongue slip inside. Almost dizzy with the comfort of John behind him, the safety of it, Roger turned around to kiss the younger man deeper, desperately searching his mouth, letting out some of his underlying frustration through the kiss.

John made a slightly surprised sound but happily kissed back, hands tangling in Roger’s hair and pulling lightly on it.

“Well isn’t this a lovely sight,” Freddie teased, having appeared in the door to the kitchen. His smile softened. “I don’t think I’d mind getting used to it.”

Brian appeared next to Freddie, eyes a bit red but looking better than before at least.

Roger and John reluctantly separated and grinned at the other two.

“Not such a lovely sight as seeing you two getting along again.” Roger said, meaning it. 

They helped drain the water from the pasta and took the sauce from the stove, sitting down at their table. Roger immediately served himself, loading a large portion of pasta, sauce and salad on his plate and throwing himself over his food, not even noticing the others raised eyebrows.

“So, what are we doing?” John asked carefully after a moment of silence.

Freddie fidgeted, playing with his pasta, and Brian reached over to put a comforting hand on his thigh. “I came on a bit too strong before,” Brian admitted, cheeks rosy. “And well I meant what I said, what I want, but I’m willing to give everyone some time to figure out what they want. And,” he took a deep breath. “If it turns out someone doesn’t want to be in the relationship, then that’s fine. We won’t continue to sleep together, all of us, but we’ll stay friends and Queen will go on. That’s the plan.” He looked at Roger and John, smiling. “If everyone’s alright with that?”

Roger gave him a brief smile and thumbs up, cheeks stuffed with food.

“I think that’s good,” John exhaled tiredly. “God you scared me today. I thought we were over, in every way.”

“Sorry,” Brian grimaced, rubbing at his neck.

“I am too,” Freddie said gently. “And I’m very grateful that you’re willing to wait for me to make up my messy mind.”

“Of course!” Roger exclaimed after swallowing his food. “Before anything else you’re our friend Fred.”

“Cheers to that!” Brian chuckled and raised his glass.

John nodded, lips quirking. “And cheers to Rog for taking care of us!”

Brian and Freddie cheered loudly and Roger laughed, grinning bashfully at them. “Aw come on, you’re making me blush…”

They finished their meal in high spirits, and Roger went to lie down in bed while the others cleaned up. He lit a smoke and fell back against the pillows, lazily watching the tendrils of smoke dance up towards the roof. He went through two cigarettes before the others joined him. John crawled up to rest his head on the drummer’s chest, arm thrown over his waist. 

Freddie made Brian sit up against the headboard and straddled him, kissing the guitarist deeply. Roger watched, lids heavy, as Brian groaned and ran his long fingers down Freddie’s back, sliding up under the singer’s shirt to touch skin. He cleared his throat. “Not to be a worrywart but are you sure we should have more sex before you decide Fred? Won’t that just make things harder?”

Freddie released Brian with a smack, glancing down at Roger, frowning. “What do you think Bri? I want to, but I understand if you don’t feel comfortable.”

Brian’s smile was wistful, thumbs rubbing over the skin of the older man’s hip bones. “I want to. If we… don’t continue later I at least want whatever I can get for now.” He pulled Freddie back to kiss him.

Roger blinked. What a mood dampener. He was slightly miffed that neither Freddie or Brian seemed to care about asking if he or John was alright with it. Not that he minded the sex or anything, it would just be nice to be included. Well, he could understand that the two needed some time together after that awful fight. Roger sighed deeply, he was quite high-strung after the events of the day. Maybe some sex would be a good way to let loose all this tension. He let his hand card through John’s pretty brown locks while he watched Freddie grind down onto Brian, kissing him dirtily. They were beautiful.

A sudden hand on his dick made him groan and throw his head back. John had draped himself along his body, groping him through his jeans as he kissed Roger’s collarbone. Roger buried his fingers in John’s hair, lightly pushing his head down against him, hips rolling slowly to meet the younger man’s hand.

“So good for me babe,” John smiled against his skin, hand opening Roger’s trousers before slipping inside. Roger gasped as calloused fingertips slid over his shaft, teasing and pressing until he was hard.

“God Deaky,” he clenched his eyes shut, whining as John played with the head of his dick. Yeah, he was definitely high-strung.

John shifted to press a kiss to the corner of Roger’s mouth. “You’re so damn sensitive, I love it.” 

The drummer growled at him and used his grip on the younger man’s hair to tug him just right to kiss him, biting down on his bottom lip when John rubbed roughly over his leaking slit. His other hand slid down to cup John’s butt through his jeans.

“Rog,” John breathed into his mouth, hand moving from his cock to ruck his jeans and boxers down. “Do you remember last night? What we said at the club?” He sat up, looking down at Roger, eyes bright. “Can I fuck you?”

He looked so hopeful it made Roger’s heart ache. He blushed under John’s intense gaze, turning his face to the side, biting his lip. What would it feel like, to have John’s cock inside him? It’d probably be great, he’d probably love it. And that worried him. He was so tired and emotional tonight, if John did fuck him and he liked it, he wouldn’t be able to keep cool. Not at all. He’d be a screaming mess probably. He’d embarrass himself. God but he wanted it. He had to get over his stupid hang up soon and try it out. Maybe not tonight though… Today had been trying enough for his psyche as it was.

John’s expression had gone from excited to guarded while Roger was thinking, and he kicked himself for upsetting the younger man. “I’m sorry love, but not tonight…” 

He really did want to try to fuck one of the others though, he hadn’t tried that either after all. Roger tightened his grip on John’s ass. “Maybe I could fuck you instead? If that’d be alright?”

“But I bottomed last time,” John frowned, scooting away from Roger. “I want to try it the other way around.”

The younger man’s disappointment made Roger feel bad but it also irritated him. He sat up as well. “Yeah I get that, but I haven’t tried topping either you know.”

Before John could open his mouth to answer Freddie interrupted them. “Darlings, what’s this?” The singer was smirking at them from his seat in Brian’s lap. “Are you having a cockfight?”

“Roger won’t let me fuck him,” John sulked and Roger almost laughed at the petulant tone of his voice. Only almost though, since he was also starting to get fed up with this. It felt like John was blaming him and he did not appreciate that.

“I want to try topping!” He argued, scowling at the bassist.

“But yesterday you said that I could do it, and you know how much I want to,” John was starting to look hurt. “Were you only teasing me?”

“Guys…” Brian said nervously, trying to placate them.

Roger was slipping dangerously close to anger. Teasing? John thought he was just playing around with him? Was it so bloody impossible for Roger to be insecure about things?

He ground his teeth together, narrowing his eyes at the bassist. “I’m not trying to tease you Deaky, bloody hell. I was fucking drunk yesterday if you remember? Beside, I think I said some time, not tomorrow.” He rubbed at his eyes, sighing. “Today has been fucking terrible, alright? For me too. So please stop pushing me.”

“I… I’m sorry.” John muttered. “You’re right. I’m being a dick.”

Roger took in the way the younger man was biting on his nail, not meeting his eyes. He felt his anger deflate, only leaving him feeling tired and shitty. John was of course also exhausted and tense after today. He probably hadn’t meant to push Roger and start an argument.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s fine.” He said, attempting a comforting smile that ended up lukewarm and wobbly. Not that it mattered, since John wasn’t looking at him. 

“Oh dear,” Freddie shook his head, trying for a cheerful tone. Roger could hear the worry in his voice though and immediately felt even shittier for making the others worry. “Well I think we can make it work so everyone’s happy, that’s the plus side of having three bedmates after all.” Freddie winked at them. “I for one would really like to get fucked tonight. What do you say Bri?” He stroked the guitarist’s cheek tenderly. “You said you wanted to try it the other night, didn’t you?”

Brian flushed a pretty pink all the way to his ears but nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

“You see?” Freddie smiled at John and Roger, climbing off Brian. “You can both fuck after all! No problem!”

Roger honestly wasn’t sure if that was a great idea by this stage. He’d probably manage to fuck up and start another fight or three before the night was over. He opened his mouth to say as much, when John beat him to it.

“I don’t have to top, it’s fine. I can bottom, it was great last time.” He smiled awkwardly at Freddie and Brian. “I didn’t mean to start a scene.” He looked embarrassed.

It was Brian who reached out for John, stroking the long hair away from his face. “Well I would really like to try bottoming though, so if you wouldn’t mind, maybe you could fuck me tonight?” He smiled broadly, eyes warm as John looked at him in surprise. “Only if you want of course. I know I’m not as pretty as Rog.”

“You’re gorgeous Bri,” John whispered, staring at Brian in awe, as if he couldn’t believe his luck. “I’d love to fuck you.”

Brian chuckled through his blush and pulled the younger man closer until he was sitting next to him. They shared a beautiful smile before kissing each other.

“Well that must be one of the cutest most heartwarming things I’ve ever seen,” came Freddie’s amused whisper in Roger’s ear, and the blonde jumped slightly, not having noticed the other man crawling up next to him. “Guess that leaves us two perverts to each other, huh?” The singer snickered.

“Freddie,” Roger started, looking into the other man’s glittering brown eyes. “You sure you want to with me? I just lost my temper at poor Deaky and I’m still quite tense, I don’t want to let it go out over you.”

Freddie rolled his eyes but smiled. “Dear. Do you remember what I said before? About sometimes needing sex that’s not all cute and vanilla? Please darling, give me your anger and tension, I want it all.”

“But that’s not fair to you,” Roger frowned, putting his hand gently on Freddie’s chest. “You don’t deserve that Fred.”

“Oh but I do,” Freddie said, almost bitterly. “Not noticing that you three were feeling bad, or worse, noticing but not bothering to do something about it. And then hurting all of you today. Being the missing link.” He pulled Roger’s hand up to kiss his palm. “I deserve anything you throw at me.”

Roger’s frown deepened and he climbed on top of Freddie, carding his hands through silky black hair. “I am _not_ going to punish you baby.” He leant down to kiss Freddie’s forehead. 

“But I want it!” Freddie complained, fingers reaching for Roger’s still half hard cock. He gave it a rough squeeze and Roger whimpered, hands tightening in Freddie’s hair. “I want you to fuck me hard Rog, to really make me feel it. I need it.” He murmured into the blonde’s ear, before biting down and tugging on his earlobe.

The drummer groaned at that, sitting back to look at Freddie properly. He licked his lips and pushed his hips slightly forward as Freddie continued to stroke his cock. “I will,” he rasped, reaching for Freddie’s top and unceremoniusly rucking it up to his armpits. “I will give it to you hard, make you feel it deep,” he bent his head, pressing his lips to the skin just next to Freddie’s nipple and sucking hard. The singer moaned and pushed his chest into Roger’s face. 

“I will make you come so hard.” Roger’s hand came up to rest on the other side of Freddie’s chest, fingers tugging lightly at his chest hair. “Proving to you that you don’t need anyone else to fuck you than us.” He bit down at Freddie’s nipple and pinched the other one, making Freddie yelp.

“But,” Roger flicked his tongue over the hardening nipple, teasing it. “It won’t be a punishment.” 

Freddie whined and Roger heard Brian moan loudly just to the side of them. He gradually straightened up in Freddie’s lap, lips nibbling and sucking on the skin up his neck before sitting back and looking over at the other two. 

Brian and John were in a similar position as him and Freddie, Brian straddling the younger man’s lap. They were both flushed, shirtless and stunning. “Christ Rog, your voice,” Brian groaned, nails digging into John’s shoulders as the younger man sucked a mark into his neck. 

“So beautiful Bri,” Roger said softly, leaning over to grab at the guitarist’s luscious curls, tugging him over to kiss him. Brian hummed into the kiss, tongue sliding naughtily over Roger’s when the blonde kissed him deeper.

Freddie whined again, fingers digging urgently into Roger’s hip as he bucked up against him. “Not that you dears aren’t a wet dream come true but I’d really like to get on with the hard fucking?”

Roger rolled his hips smoothly down against Freddie’s cock and chuckled into Brian’s mouth when Freddie swore. He slowly let Brian go, giving the frustrated singer a wink before leaning towards John. However, Roger stopped himself before kissing the younger man, remembering the tension still between them.

The bassist swallowed and refused to look into Roger’s eyes. He looked unsure and small. Roger sighed, cradled John’s face in his hands and placed a small kiss on his lips. He felt someone’s (probably Brian’s) hand in his hair, tugging at it and making him gasp against the corner of John’s mouth.

“That’s good,” came Brian’s deep murmur from behind him. “Make up you two.”

John chuckled and kissed Roger’s jaw. “Sorry.” 

Roger pulled back, happy that John was meeting his gaze now, green eyes their usual warm hue. “Me too,” he breathed, then grinned at Freddie as he slowly swivelled his hips against him again.

“Bloody hell, that’s enough.” Freddie huffed and Roger’s breath hitched as the dark-haired man pushed a nail slightly threateningly against the head of his cock. Roger pulled back from the others, sitting down firmly on Freddie and wrapping his arms around the singer’s neck. He let his fingers play and pull lightly at the hairs in Freddie’s neck, licking his lips. Freddie was staring up at him, eyes pools of black and eyebrows narrowed. “You’re a teasing minx,” he growled, fist tightening around Roger, making the blonde sigh shakily, “Promising me a hard fuck then making out with all the other boys…”

“It’s punishment,” Roger grinned, touching his lips briefly to Freddie’s, only to pull back when the singer tried to kiss him deeper.

“You said you wouldn’t punish me…”

Roger tightened his hold on Freddie’s hair and pulled his head back. “Maybe I changed my mind.” He finally mashed their lips together. The kiss was hard and rough, teeth clacking together as Roger plundered Freddie’s mouth and the singer fought him for control. It was hard, dirty and perfect. 

Freddie let go of his cock to grip his hips tightly, pulling him even closer against his mostly bare torso. The drummer groaned into Freddie’s mouth and tugged hard on his hair, hips jerking down against the other. He loved feeling Freddie’s warm body against his, loved hearing his muffled moans along with the pleasured sounds of Brian and John just next to them. 

He jerked back from the kiss to grab Freddie’s top and pull it over his head. Freddie looked heavenly debauched, hair a mess, lips swollen and chest and neck covered in bruises. Unfortunately all those marks didn’t come from him. Or the other two. Roger gritted his teeth at the thought of the two burly men from yesterday night putting them on _their_ Freddie.

Freddie snickered and Roger looked up to see the amused, teasing glint in the other’s dark eyes. The bastard knew he was jealous and was apparently having a blast. Roger glared at him and leaned in to fasten his lips on a particularly large hickey, right in the hollow of Freddie’s throat. He was being mean, sucking hard on the already bruised skin, wanting to cover the offense. Freddie bit out a pained grunt which was silenced when John turned the singer’s head to kiss him. Roger continued to put his mouth over the worst hickeys, worsening them while John stroked Freddie’s hair comfortingly, hungrily swallowing down his whimpers.

“Ours.”

Roger pulled away from Freddie and turned to look at Brian who was kneeling naked next to them. His hazel eyes were a mix between lust, anger and sadness. Roger felt the same emotions echo within him. Freddie wasn’t theirs. Not yet, anyhow. But, at least they had tonight.

He climbed off Freddie and John crawled over to Brian. Roger now saw that the bassist was also fully naked, cock hard against his stomach. He kicked off his own jeans and underwear, which were both awkwardly stuck around his feet, and then started working on opening Freddie’s pants, the singer reclining back against the pillows.

“Fred,” John asked, voice rough. “What’s the best position to start with, you’d say?” He grinned, lube bottle in hand. Brian was very flushed, but looked as excited as the bassist, hand moving over his own cock.

“Ooh this is going to be good,” Freddie purred, lifting his hips to help Roger pull off his tight pants. “For your first time I think hands and knees for Bri would be best. God, can’t wait to see it.” His hand ran over his chest, thumbing his nipple as he bit his lip.

“Right,” Brian muttered, crawling up sidelong to Freddie, facing him. Roger smirked, Brian probably wanted to watch as usual. He shrugged out of his own shirt and then jumped to catch when John suddenly threw the bottle of lube at him.

The youngest kneeled behind Brian, putting his dry hand on the guitarist’s flank. “I’ll be careful Bri, tell me if anything feels bad. Or good.”

“It’s alright,” Brian smiled back at him. “I’ve fingered myself some times before so I’m quite used to it.”

“Darling,” Freddie moaned, reaching over to clutch Brian’s hand. “That’s bloody hot.”

Brian blushed again then let out a quiet “oh” as John carefully pushed the first lubed finger into him. The open expression on Brian’s face made Roger’s blood run hotter. God he was so damn sexy. So was John who was frowning in concentration as he searched out the older man’s insides.

So was Freddie, who was spread out on the pillows like a feast before Roger. 

“Ready baby?” Roger flashed him a smile, pouring lube over his fingers.

Freddie just rolled his eyes. “I’m the only one not a cute virgin in this room, I’ve been ready for half an hour.”

“I’m not a virgin…” Roger huffed, warming the lube between his fingers.

“In some ways you are dear.” Freddie winked at him. “You’ve never fucked a man in the ass before, right?”

Brian grunted next to them and Roger reached down to give his cock a quick tug. “Nah. But I have fucked girls in the ass. How different can it be?”

John did something with his fingers that made Brian jolt forward, moaning. Freddie grinned and raised an eyebrow at Roger. “There’s one part that’s very different, I hope you know that.” He started sitting up on his elbows, looking impatient. “Now let me turn around so we can get to it.”

“I don’t want you to turn around love.” Roger crawled forward to sit on his knees between Freddie’s spread legs, “I like you like this.”

Freddie looked frustrated. “But I want it hard, it’ll be easier to do it from behind.”

“Oh I’ll do it hard, don’t worry,” Roger spread his own thighs and pulled each of Freddie’s legs up over his own, spreading the other man further and slightly elevating his hips. He smiled at Freddie’s disgruntled expression and smoothly thrust one finger into the singer’s body.

Freddie half-heartedly glared at him, but sighed happily when Roger’s finger went in him to the knuckle. Brian was now making breathy gasps as John steadily thrust two fingers into him. “Come on babe, crawl closer to Freddie and kiss him. You’re doing so well for me.” John’s voice was smug and Roger fondly rolled his eyes at him.

Brian moaned at that and managed to haul himself forward, leaning down and pressing his lips to Freddie’s. Freddie eagerly kissed him back and ran his hand through Brian’s hair. 

Roger’s breathing was heavy as he stared at the two kissing, finger moving inside the silky, smooth heat of Freddie’s body. The singer was relaxed against him, moving his hips as much as he could against Roger’s hand. Taking pity, Roger added another finger, taking his time in pushing both in all the way, enjoying the way Freddie gasped into the kiss. 

He scissored and twisted his fingers, stretching the opening around his fingers. He loved how Freddie’s legs quivered when he twisted his fingers while pushing deep inside. 

Brian slumped from Freddie’s face to rest his forehead on the singer’s chest, whimpering as John was hitting his prostate. “Deaky please, want it now or it’ll be too late.”

“Yeah come on Rog, I’m good too,” Freddie urged, legs squeezing around Roger’s waist.

“Hmm,” Roger thoughtfully swirled his fingers within Freddie’s hole, hand scratching lightly over the singer’s happy trail. “I think I want to do this some more, you’re so pretty on my fingers. And,” he smirked at Freddie and curled his fingers sharply, pressing hard at his prostate. “I haven’t even tried this yet.” Freddie arched from the bed, clutching at Brian’s head as he groaned.

John swore and clumsily rolled a condom over his cock, making room for himself between Brian’s legs and pressing lightly against the opening there. Roger wished that he could watch the way John slowly pushed inside Brian and the way his fingers disappeared into Freddie at the same time. It was all too bloody hot. He continued to tease over the singer’s prostate as John and Brian groaned in unison.

Freddie was trembling all over, panting as he stroked Brian’s hair. Brian muffled his whimpers into the singer’s chest as John started to slowly pull out, only to immediately thrust back in. “Is that good sweetheart?” John grunted, hands running all over Brian’s back and sides.

Brian gave a shaky “yeah” and Freddie growled. “Taylor! I’ll soon push you over and ride you myself if you don’t stop playing around down there!”

“Try me,” Roger smirked, spreading his fingers inside Freddie and giving him a third one. He licked his lips as Freddie whined and grabbed the singer’s weeping cock to pump it in time to the swift thrusts of his fingers. “Why are you in such a hurry Fred? Doesn’t it feel good?”

Freddie bit down a moan, dark eyes meeting Roger’s challenge. “Oh I’ll make you regret this dear. Just you wait.”

John was muttering praise and filth as he was gripping onto Brian’s hips, thrusts slow but deep. Roger took a shaky breath, as fun as it was to tease Freddie, he did need to get a move on. His dick was aching. 

He pulled his fingers from Freddie and grabbed the condom that John had so politely dropped on the bed between them. Quickly rolling it on, he got up on his knees and grabbed Freddie’s legs, anchoring them over his shoulders. “You’re bendy right baby?” He grunted, rubbing his cock against Freddie’s twitching hole.

“God yes yeah, do what you want with my body as long as you give me that promised hard fuck now!” Freddie panted, closing his eyes tightly when Brian whined against him, mouth wet and hot over his nipple.

Roger wanted that promised hard fuck now too, his body was shaking in anticipation. Clutching onto Freddie’s slim thighs he shoved himself inside in one hard thrust. Freddie cried out and he clenched down hard on Roger. “Too hard?” Roger groaned, hips rolling in small circles within the older man.

“Fuck off!” Freddie swore at him, pulling the limbless Brian’s head up to kiss him again. Roger let out a choked laugh and started really giving it to Freddie, pulling out just a bit to give a couple of hard shallow thrusts before pulling almost all the way out before shoving himself in all the way, hitting Freddie deep.

Freddie was grunting and whimpering into his and Brian’s sloppy kiss. The guitarist’s was even worse off, only able to whine as his arms and knees trembled. John was going a bit faster now and his hand had sneaked below Brian to jerk him off. Roger took a moment, pausing the pounding of his hips to grind up against Freddie’s prostate, and looked around at his boys. 

John was clearly on the brink, half collapsed over Brian’s sweaty back as his hips stuttered back and forth. His eyes were squeezed shut and his wavy dark hair shook with every thrust. Brian was clearly close to falling over, long pale limbs trembling as he moaned prettily into Freddie’s neck. Freddie’s mouth was half open as he gasped, sweat sticking to his brow and his dark eyelashes. His thighs were straining and clenching around Roger’s neck. They were stunning, all of them. And so masculine. There was nothing girly about the way Freddie and Brian looked. They just looked like Freddie and Brian, getting fucked. Roger loved them all so much.

Brian interrupted his thoughts, moaning low in his throat as he bucked and shook, back arching beautifully and John groaned with him, biting down at his shoulder as both of them came. Roger moaned himself, shoving forward against Freddie, turning his face to bite into the singer’s calf. He pounded Freddie hard, listening to his cries and doing his best to angle his hips right to brush over his prostate. 

The position was taking its toll, his thighs, butt, well practically all of him was trembling with exertion and he was drenched in sweat. Freddie was also shaky and sweaty, one leg almost slipping off Roger before he grabbed it with one hand, pressing it against his neck.

“B...blondie,” Freddie groaned out, reaching out to stroke himself off. “I’m ah so close… Fuck you’re ah there yeah that’s good, bloody brilliant at this.” He looked up at Roger, teary-eyed and gorgeous. “You look so aaah aah fucking good like this,”

Roger tried to answer but only whined high in his throat, balls aching as Freddie tightened around him. His thrusts into Freddie were staggering, body strung tight as he tried to hold back his orgasm.

Suddenly John batted Freddie’s hand away from his cock, and leant down to suck the head of the singer’s cock into his mouth. Freddie’s eyes widened and he almost screamed, upper body arching from the bed as he came hard, filling John’s mouth.

“Fucking god Fred aah,” Roger moaned brokenly, the pressure around him almost unbearably tight. Freddie fell back against the bed, gasping after breath and squirming. Brian took his hand, leaning in to kiss the singer’s cheek, voice murmuring soothing words as Freddie road out his high. John sat up and wiped his arm over his mouth, winking cheekily at Roger and Roger hit the tipping point. He came hard inside Freddie, hips twitching back and forth erratically as he desperately held onto Freddie’s legs, steadying himself through the shocks of pleasure. 

When he stopped jerking and groaning through the aftershocks, Freddie’s legs slipped from his shoulders to flop heavily onto the bed. He wobbled in exhaustion and basically face planted on Freddie’s chest, soft cock slipping free and making both him and Freddie whimper. 

He distantly heard Brian and John mumbling and chuckling right next to them but Roger’s head was spinning and he couldn’t focus on what they were saying. Freddie’s arms wrapped around him and he made himself lift his head to peer at the equally exhausted singer.

“Well that was indeed hard,” Freddie’s voice was weak, but his smile warm.

Roger bit at his lip, scrambling to sit up, wincing at the sweat sticking between them. “Was it too much?”

“Don’t fool yourself dear,” Freddie scoffed, poking Roger’s cheek. “It was hard but not that hard.” He brushed some sweaty strands away from Roger’s forehead and grinned. “It was great. Guess I don’t need to worry about the getting fucked hard part of the relationship after all,” he joked.

The getting fucked hard part of the relationship. No Freddie probably didn’t need to worry about that. But that was probably not what the older man was most worried about anyway. It was the rest. Roger suddenly felt like crying. He was fucking stupid, thinking that having a great fuck for tonight would comfort him. Comfort them. It had been amazing, some of the best sex he’d had, but now when it was done, they were just back where they started, weren’t they? Freddie still hadn’t decided. This might not be forever, maybe tonight was the last time he’d been with Fred like this. And he’d teased him constantly and fucked him like an animal.

“Sorry,” Roger choked out, climbing off Freddie. “I need my post coital shower, that was a real workout.” He patted Freddie on the chest and kissed his cheek, then kissed Brian and John quickly as they cuddled down next to Freddie.

He was lucky they were all fucked out and half asleep, or they’d definitely had noticed that he was acting odd. Small blessings.

 

Roger was standing in the shower. His eyes were closed but he couldn’t stop picturing everything that had happened. John making himself small and crying on the couch. Brian calling Freddie a whore. Freddie clutching onto his shirt, terrified of the band splitting up. John’s hurt face when he thought Roger was teasing him. Brian’s sad eyes during the sex. Freddie cuddled up to them in bed, where he belonged.

The water fell unforgiving and true, washing away Roger’s tears before they could fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good job! You made it through - I applaude you! 
> 
> Last chapter's coming up and of course it's Fred's. I might not be able to get it up as fast as I have the other ones, so please be patient with me. Until then, thank you dears, you are the best! 
> 
> (Ironic fact: When reading other things I noticed that Roger's more often described as a blond than a blonde. After a bit of research I found out that oops blond describes blond men and blonde describes blonde women. So I've unconciously been making fun of Roger's insecurity all along. Still, it feels ridiculous to go back and change it everywhere in all my stories now, I don't want to know how many blondes that are hiding there. And I'll feel silly to change it suddenly next chapter. So my Roger will be a blonde until further notice. Sorry dear)


	4. Taking down walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie realizes that he can't have the cake and eat it too. Brian is a caring boyfriend and very happy. John has a fantasy come true. Roger renovates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope everyone's enjoying spring. In my part of the world we're finally having some sunshine.
> 
> I'm sorry this took me a while. Truth is that I could post things so fast before because I was sick, and couldn't work. Now I do have to work, so my updates won't be as often. Hopefully they'll be worth it though! I have a lot of other things I want to write, still in this series. I just love these boys so much.
> 
> On that account I must make a small announcement. I've had a lot of suggestions from you guys since I started writing for this fandom and I absolutely love it. It's great that we're interactive and that you seem to appreciate what I do. However, while I do want to write a lot of your suggestions, I have quite limited time. I can't do it all. I will try to incorporate your ideas in what I do though, and some things I will write because they're just too good to pass up. But I just wanted to make that clear, that I don't take any "official requests", I'll just now and then borrow you guys beautiful imagination.
> 
> Three warnings;  
> 1\. Roger says some offensive things about bottoming in the beginning of the story, I'm sorry if that'll upset you but it's not my own view, not even his. He's just a bit lost.  
> 2\. This is another fucking long chapter.  
> 3 Most of it is sex. I don't even know. I'm unable to do quick, hot and efficient sex scenes. Also, I have a fingerfucking kink the size of the moon. I'm not sure that has been obvious before. It will be after this.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you'll enjoy this last installment. I've had so much fun writing this story, novel length sex scenes and all. And your support have been just amazing. I feel so lucky that so many wonderful people want to read my stuff. Take care of yourselves dears, and don't forget to get some sunshine (if you can)

“Here you go Deaky,”

“Thanks, Bri. Is it with sugar?”

“Yes. I know how you take your tea love, don’t worry…”

“Ah right… Sorry. Where’s Rog?”

“Out, his usual spot.”

Freddie woke slowly to hushed voices and the heat of the sun on his cheeks. Someone had pulled the curtain back, allowing the sunlight into the bedroom. Everything was perfect. Except for the fact that he’d managed to roll into the dip between the beds some time during the night, ass now half sunken in between the mattresses. He groaned unhappily.

“Morning love,” came Brian’s amused voice and Freddie squinted his eyes open to look up at him. His two lovers were sitting up against the headboard, half naked and with tea cups.

Freddie grinned and awkwardly sat up, scooting up close to the others to avoid the dip. He winced slightly at the pain from his hips and ass. He’d been sore even before yesterday night, after his night with the two big boys, and Roger hadn’t gone easy on him last night. It was just the way he liked it, the soreness a delicious reminder of his nightly activities.

“Good morning my precious darlings,” he yawned and stretched, then practically fell onto John’s side.

The bassist chuckled and passed a mug of tea to him. “Morning Freddie.” He kissed the crown of Freddie’s head affectionately. “You sore today?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe!” Freddie said chirpily, sipping on his tea. “How about you Bri?”

“A bit,” Brian admitted, resting his head back against the headboard, curls messy. “Not too bad though, it was definitely worth it.”

Freddie leaned around John to waggle his eyebrows at Brian. “Right? Isn’t it just marvellous? I love having a dick in my ass.”

Brian muttered a yes, cheeks rosy. John smirked discreetly, before getting a more somber look in his eyes.

“About that…” He sighed, fingers playing nervously over the rim of his cup. “What do you think is up with Roger?”

“Huh? He’s just having a smoke?” Brian looked confused.

Freddie smiled into his tea at the guitarist’s cluelessness. “What darling Deaky means is why doesn’t Rog want to try having a dick up his ass.”

“Oh,” Brian nodded, frowning. “Well, he might not just feel like it? Nothing wrong with that, right?”

The curly-haired man’s voice lowered slightly, as if in warning and Freddie was relieved to see John shaking his head quickly. He didn’t want anymore fights about emotions and sex, preferably not in years if possible. “Not everyone likes it, he probably doesn’t want to is all.” Freddie helpfully supplied, shrugging. “His loss, really.”

“But then why doesn’t he just say so?” John sounded frustrated. “You must have noticed it too, every time talk about it comes up, since the first night, he gets all weird about it. If he didn’t want to, I think he’d just tell us outright.”

Well, he had a point there… Freddie sipped some more on his tea, thinking back to Roger’s nervous moments during sex. They had all coincided with talk about penetrative sex now when he thought about it. He hadn’t really thought it weird though, many blokes were nervous about butt sex. Of course, Roger wasn’t really the type to freak about sex, was he? He was generally sexually adventurous. And he didn’t seem to have any qualms about sucking cocks or pounding Freddie into the mattress. It actually was a bit odd. Freddie frowned.

“I don’t really think it’s our business.” Brian said carefully, looking a bit uncomfortable. “Maybe his butt just hurts from sitting on that horrid drumming stool all the time, it’s a good thing we’re getting new equipment!” he chuckled nervously, trying to change the subject. 

Freddie raised his eyebrows. Brian was acting odd. Did he know something they didn’t? 

“I think,” John sighed again, staring down in his tea, “That it’s because it’s me who’s been suggesting it. He doesn’t want to do it with me, if it was one of you I’m sure he wouldn’t react like that.”

“I don’t believe that for a second, dear.” Freddie said strongly. “If he didn’t want you to fuck him, he’d have told you, like you said. And I know for a fact that he bloody loves you and would do everything for you.”

John shook his head, looking sullen. “No, he just doesn’t want to hurt my feelings. I’m not good enough for him.”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Brian said loudly, putting his cup down with a slam on the bedside table. “First of all, rude. You fucked me yesterday, are you saying I have lower standards than Rog?”

John looked shocked, then horrified and opened his mouth to stammer out, “N..no of..”

Brian waved him off. “Second, it is not you. It is not you, or me or Fred. It’s about himself. And if you want to know what’s up, then talk to him.”

“You know?” Freddie asked, hand running soothingly up and down John’s thigh.

“I have a pretty good idea, yeah.” Brian sighed, and pulled John into his arms when the bassist still looked sad. “Deaky, love. Stop bringing yourself down all the time hmm?” He spoke softly into John’s hair. “You’re amazing and we love you. It hurts me when you say bad things about yourself.”

John snuggled into Brian’s chest, looking a bit sheepish but happier. “I’m sorry. I’ll try not to. And I won’t push Rog anymore either.”

“That’s good,” Brian hummed. “Let him come to you.”

Freddie snorted, they made it sound as if Roger was a sheltered animal. He put his cup to the side and then scooted up closer to the others, kissing Brian over John’s head. Brian sighed happily and ran his long fingers up the back of Freddie’s head.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Freddie stated simply when he pulled away, squeezing John’s shoulder when the younger man peered up at him. “You two should continue being cute and then make us a fabulous breakfast!”

Damn, he’d had such a pleasant morning, but their talk and what Brian had said had made him worried. He now had a nagging suspicion of what he thought the problem could be, and it made him feel queasy and terrified. It was unfortunately not at all an uncommon thing. Freddie himself had been assaulted in the past, not anything that went _that_ far fortunately, but still. And Roger… well he was very pretty. Freddie needed to make sure he was wrong. God he hoped he was wrong.

He quickly pulled on a pair of shorts from the floor, John’s he presumed, and yesterday’s top, before leaving the other two in bed and making his way to the front door. Roger’s usual spot as Brian had called it, was up on the roof of their apartment building. The drummer had managed to charm the key to it from their landlady about a year back, and they all liked hanging out there on sunny days such as this one.

Out in the hallway, Freddie found the door to the stairs leading to the roof unlocked. He climbed the stairs, grimacing at his aching butt and went out on the roof. The sunshine was strong and even though it was only morning it was pleasantly warm outside. From below he could hear the sounds of London; traffic, people shouting, birds. 

Roger was lying a couple of meters away, basking in the sun. His arms were crossed behind his head and he had his favourite pair of sunglasses on. Freddie just watched him for a moment, taking in how the light caught on his hair spread out beneath him, how his pretty lips were wrapped lazily around a smoke. He looked like he was posing for a photo shoot. Freddie sometimes wondered if it was exhausting to look so effortlessly fuckable every second of every day.

“Darling?” He said carefully, walking up to him when Roger sat up slightly, leaning back on his elbows and throwing his head back to smile at Freddie.

“Morning,” Roger greeted and sat up fully. He crossed his legs beneath himself and offered Freddie his smoke as the singer sat down next to him.

Freddie gratefully took the smoke and took a deep drag. God, how was he supposed to start this conversation? 

“Did you sleep alright?” Roger asked, a bit awkwardly.

Freddie nodded absentmindedly and decided to just go for it. “I need to talk to you dear.”

“Oh,” The blonde instantly stiffened, smile falling from his face. “Yeah?”

“I’m not sure how to say this in a good way,” Freddie muttered, frowning when he saw Roger start to nervously chew on his lip. Was it so obvious what Freddie had come to talk about? He took a deep breath and took Roger’s hand, looking at him softly. “So I’ll just say it. Roger, have you ever been sexually assaulted?”

“Huh?” Roger stopped biting at his lip, tilting his head in confusion. “Eh, why do you ask?”

“Because,” Freddie tried hard to keep his voice steady, to be gentle but not pitying. “you always get nervous and uncomfortable when we talk about fucking, well fucking you specifically. And I thought that maybe something’s bad happened to you, some time, like a drunk creep or a perverted uncle or…”

Roger interrupted his rambling with a snort. “So that’s what you want to talk about. Bloody hell Fred, don’t scare me like that…” The drummer looked almost relieved, squeezing Freddie’s hand before pulling his own back.

Freddie was completely lost. Huh?

“You’re ridiculous. All of you.” Roger shook his head, scowling. “Just because I don’t want to get fucked in the ass doesn’t mean that I’ve been raped. Christ.”

“So… you haven’t”?

“No!” 

Freddie felt a weight drop from his chest. Thank god. He was wrong. But…

“So why then?” Freddie wondered, genuinely curious. “Deaky thinks you don’t want him to fuck you because his poor, ordinary dick isn’t good enough for your picky ass.”

Roger groaned, putting his head in his hands. “Of course he does. For having such bad confidence he does tend to make everything about him…”

“That was mean dear.”

“I know. I know.” Roger sighed deeply. “What if I just don’t want to? Would that be so bad?”

Freddie hummed comfortingly and shook his head. “That would be perfectly fine. If you don’t want to, then we’ll just accept that and merrily go on with life. But,” He leaned closer to Roger and pulled his hands away from his face, looking straight into his sunglasses, wishing he could see his eyes. “I don’t believe that you don’t want it darling.”

“No. No you’re right. I do want it.” Roger let out a tired chuckle. “Nothing escapes the great Freddie Mercury huh,”

“Naturally,” Freddie winked at him. “So tell me, what’s going on? Are you afraid it might hurt?”

Roger huffed, looking offended. “Who do you take me for? I’m not that spineless.”

“Then what?”

“Oh god I’m embarrassed to talk about it. It’s so stupid Freddie, it really is.”

Freddie raised one eyebrow, stealing another one of Roger’s smokes and lighting it. “More stupid than being afraid of the pain?”

A pause, then. “Yes.”

The singer waited, not very patiently, smoking his cigarette.

“Alright.” Roger sighed, fingers tapping idly over his knees. “It’s just… you know I’m uh kinda pretty and look quite… not very manly? Sometimes?”

“Darling your beauty puts angels to shame.”

“Right, thanks. Well that’s part of the problem. I get mistaken for a girl a lot of the time. And it makes me feel quite bad.” He sighed before continuing. “I want to be one of the guys, I _am_ one of the guys, I play bloody drums in a rock and roll band and fights and like beer, that’s who I am. But I feel like a lot of people forget about that, and think I’m just some pretty thing. I mean, if people knew I was gay, well bi but whatever, then they would just assume that I was taking it up the ass. Because that’s what I look like.” He glanced at Freddie, looking embarrassed. “Do you get me? It’s really stupid I know.”

Freddie didn’t really get it, no. “You… don’t want us to fuck you because you look like you would be fucked?”

“Ugh. I look like the epitome of a fucking twink Fred. I don’t want to prove that I actually am one by bending over and getting fucked. Fuck, I’m barely hanging onto my masculinity as it is. I’m afraid that if I get fucked, I’ll probably love it, and then I’ll have lost all respect for myself, and you will too. I won’t be a cool, womanizing drummer anymore, I’ll just be the fucking pathetic bottom of a gay porno.”

“Well that’s bloody stupid.” Freddie scowled. “Who cares about what you look like or if you like getting it in the ass. That doesn’t change who you are. That’s not what makes you who you are. I fucking love getting it up the ass, do you think lesser of me for it?” He let out a large puff of smoke. “Does that make me less of a man in your eyes?”

Roger let out a hurt noise, scooting a bit closer to Freddie. “I would never think less of you for that. But me… it’d be different.”

Freddie rolled his eyes. “It’s not different. I’m not the most stereotypical manly guy either, with my eyeliner and extravagant wardrobe. But who the fuck cares about that. I am me. And you are you.” He killed the smoke next to him and reached over to grab Roger’s jaw, just a bit on the tight side. “Even if you’d end up loving to get fucked, you’d still be you. My friend who’s a bit of a bitch, who loves cars and bad action movies. Who’s prettier than most women and has a real bad temper. Who’s the best drummer I’ve met and who could easily beat Bri and Deaky in a fight.”

“I could beat you too,” Roger grinned at him, voice a bit shaky.

“Only because you fight dirty,” Freddie muttered, “and only if I didn’t deck you first. Anyway, you don’t have to do anything. It’s completely up to you. I just think that if you want to do it, then you should just do it and forget about the rest.” He shrugged. “I mean, I’ll be perfectly happy if you just keep fucking me, since you’re real good at it.” He paused, thinking, “Well, to be completely honest I’d love for you to try it, because I’m sure you’d look like the fucking eighth wonder of the world with a cock in you.”

“God that’s fucked up Fred,” Roger burst out laughing, pulling away from Freddie’s hand to flop down on his back again. He just breathed for a while, grinning, before turning on his side to look up at Freddie. “Thank you. For listening to me. I know it’s such a stupid hangup. I was going to ask you to fuck me eventually, was just working up the nerve you know?”

Freddie lied down too, facing Roger. He scowled at the glasses, still covering his friend’s, lover’s (boyfriend’s?) beautiful eyes. Huffing, he reached out to push them up to rest on Roger’s head. The blonde rolled his eyes at him but smiled. Freddie was sad to see the dark rings under his eyes and ran a thumb gently over his cheek. “Have you been out here all night, working up the nerve?”

Roger chuckled, placing a hand on Freddie’s waist. “Only since sunrise.” The singer frowned at that, sunrise must have been at least four hours ago. Roger sighed, sounding tired. “And well… The dick-in-my-butt issue isn’t at the top of my list of worries for the moment.” He said, voice soft.

Ouch. Freddie was pretty sure that he knew what the rest of Roger’s worries were about. Him. 

“Rog…”

“Guys?” Brian had showed up at the door. “Is everything alright?”

Roger nodded. “Just peachy.”

“Good,” Brian smiled, walking up to stand above them, hands on his hips. “Fred, Deaky wants you to help him make that great omelette you do. We tried, but it went… poorly.”

Roger cackled at that and Freddie sighed deeply, getting up. “You should know better than to try make one of my specialties without me.” He stretched lazily, smirking at the way Brian’s and Roger’s eyes zeroed in on the slip of skin between his shorts and top. 

“Well, I’m done here anyway. Just finished telling Rog he can still be a cool, angry, beautiful rock musician even if he comes undone on a cock or two.”

“Fred,” Roger scoffed, cheeks heating up. 

Brian’s blush was even more aggressive but he gave Freddie a happy grin and a thumbs up. “A job well done, I’m sure.” He glanced down at Roger, who was still pouting. “You feeling better now love?”

“I..” Roger hesitated, looking up at Freddie, then to Brian. “Could you maybe just sit with me for a while Bri?” He smiled at Freddie, but it wasn’t very convincing with the rings under his eyes and the nervous twitch of his lips. “We’ll be right down to have some of your amazing omelette.” 

Brian nodded, patted Freddie on the shoulder and sat down next to the blonde. 

“Right,” Freddie said weakly, enviously looking at the way Roger immediately climbed on top of Brian, burying his face in his shoulder. He wanted to be with them and comfort them too. But maybe that was impossible for as long as he was the reason they were sad. “See you soon darlings, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

Brian shook his head and smiled at him and Freddie turned to go back inside. Just before closing the door behind him, he waited and listened. Brian and Roger must have thought he’d left, because Brian started to speak.

“Have you slept at all tonight Rog? You look awful.”

Roger’s voice was harder to make out, muffled against Brian’s shirt. “How could I sleep after that? Yesterday was just utter shit. And I’m…” His voice broke and Freddie’s heart with it. “I’m so scared he’ll say no Bri, I can’t stand the thought of it.”

“Shh I know, I know. Me too.” Brian’s voice was shaky. “It’ll be alright. Somehow.”

Freddie didn’t want to hear anymore. His eyes stung as he made his way back down to their apartment.

It would have been so easy to just say yes. So easy to get down on his knees in front of his boys, put his forehead to the floor and beg them to let him in. 

But that wouldn’t be fair. Not to Brian, Roger and John and not to Freddie himself either. If he was going to do this, if he was going to offer all of himself physically, emotionally and all in between to three men for the foreseeable future, he wanted to be sure. To be sure of that it was what he really wanted. That here was where he wanted to be. 

Sure, the last couple of weeks had been some of the happiest in Freddie’s life. He’d always loved the other three, and had always found them attractive. To suddenly be able to act upon that was great. The closeness and sexual tension between them was like a drug, making Freddie feel more alive, more creative, just more in general. Honestly, Freddie wished things could have continued like this, at least for awhile longer, with him having the other three but also no obligations or limitations. To have the other three like he wanted them but also all of his freedom.

Of course he’d noticed that the others didn’t seem to share his high as the situation proceeded. And Freddie didn’t want to continue doing something that made the others feel bad. It appeared that he couldn’t have his cake and eat it too, not this time. Maybe he was just too greedy as usual. He really did feel terrible about having hurt the others, particularly Brian it seemed, so bad. Since he didn’t care much about sex he hadn’t expected the others to do it either. Well, he did care about sex, Freddie absolutely loved sex. It was a very important part of his life. But he didn’t think that sex and love had to be the same thing. He didn’t see why him having sex with other people meant that he cared less for the other three.  
Speaking of sex, sex with the others was bloody great. Fucking his three bandmates had to be some of the best sex Freddie had ever had. And that was when they were still unsure and awkward. Being intimate four people at a time wasn’t an easy feat after all. He thought they had great potential to have really mind-blowing passionate sex if they could continue to explore and learn. 

Freddie was obviously the leader of these activities this far. He was for the time being essential in guiding the others and making sure it all worked out. If he was to step out of this relationship and leave the other three to fuck each other, he was honestly worried how they’d manage in the bedroom. Brian was usually sweet and kind, careful and waiting for someone to take control, to lead the situation. Then he had his tense, angry or frustrated moments, when he’d completely switch attitude. While the dominant, rough Brian was hot as fuck he was also hard to handle and upset the dynamics in the bedroom. John had great chances of becoming a level-headed leader in their sexual explorations, but he wasn’t yet. Freddie loved all the filthy ideas running through the youngest man’s head, he loved his sudden confidence and perverseness, but John was still not very good at reading the atmosphere and tended to blurt things out clumsily. Roger was mostly relaxed and had a lot of experience with sex. He, like Brian, liked to let Freddie or John take control and was most often happy to go along with what they came up with. He was playful, curious and a bloody tease. And then he had his image insecurity that had already clashed with John’s ideas. He was also irritable and easy to anger. Yeah. The idea of Brian, John and Roger trying to fuck each other without him at this stage made Freddie slightly weary. All that was needed was a bad day, and the sex would turn into disaster.

Another thing Freddie had worried about, was his own sexual needs. To him sex was very important. It was art. It was a way of expressing himself. It greatly coincided with his moods and feelings. While he loved the more sweet, gentle sex they’d had this far, he’d need more than that. Some days he’d need the others to be mean to him, to be rough and fuck him hard. Control him and make him submit. Some days he might want to be mean to them. He might want to hold them down and ride them until they begged or tie them up and fuck them from behind, making them have no choice but to take it. It was easy to hook up with a stranger and be mean or be slapped around, because with them it didn’t mean anything. It was after all only about the sex. With Brian, Roger and John it wouldn’t only be about the sex. He was scared of hurting them, of scaring them, of making them uncomfortable. 

After the last day these worries had diminished down to basically nothing, much because of Roger. The blonde had proven to him that he could indeed be fucked hard and he’d also told him, while Freddie was crying like a complete mess, that they wouldn’t be scared of his needs. That they’d try to match them. And of course Freddie knew that was true, the others actually loved him. Some kinks or dirty sex wouldn’t frighten them away. They were after all not innocent themselves. 

So. The sex would probably work out. Both the not having sex with others part and getting what he wanted out of it part.

That left the real trouble. Feelings. Emotions. Love.

Freddie was sure that he loved the other three. That wasn’t even a question. He wanted to be around them almost all the time, he was protective of them. He subconsciously sought out contact with them and was so damn proud of them. Freddie would do anything for either Brian, John or Roger. They made him happy and silly. They made him angry and frustrated. They made him hot and tingly. They made him more.

And it scared him. If he ventured into this new relationship, there would be so much to lose. So much he could fuck up. The responsibility and commitment frightened him. What if he couldn’t handle having three messy boyfriends to look after? What if they couldn’t handle him? What if he wanted to shut himself inside the studio to play piano all day, would they let him? Would they keep letting him be who he was?

Of course they would. They wanted him for who he was. They already were his closest friends and knew him inside and out. And if they could handle him now, why wouldn’t they be able to handle him when they were together? Yes, he was scared. Who wasn’t? 

Yesterday when he and Brian had talked Brian had said he was sorry for being so controlling and boring, how he didn’t mean to be. He just worried a lot. He was just afraid of them leaving him behind. John was scared all the time. He was scared of not being enough. Not good enough, not creative enough, not handsome enough. He was scared of them seeing him the way he saw himself. And Roger was scared of losing their respect. He was scared of completely letting himself go and trusting them, because he worried about them only seeing what everyone else did when looking at him.

And still they dove headfirst into this new territory. Damn, Freddie’s boys really were the bravest, coolest most marvellous darlings anyone could ask for. He couldn’t let them win over him. He was their frontman after all. 

He’d thought over his alternatives hard. It was a relief that he’d be able to keep them as his best friends and his band even if he chose to not be with them romantically. But it was also a nightmare. The idea of still being so close to them, hanging out, making music, drinking, playing scrabble but suddenly be robbed of the intimacy he had gotten used to, was awful. He would still love them, he’d be so close but he wouldn’t really have them anymore. He would be able to go out have orgies and sleep with thousands of people if he wanted. But he wouldn’t be able to teasingly tell Brian he wanted to suck his dick, making him blush. He wouldn’t be able to run his hand down Roger’s side to rest on his hip casually. He wouldn’t be able to lean in and kiss a grumpy John on the lips when he’d just woken up. And the other three would continue to bask in each other, to touch and look at each other in that soft way. While Freddie looked on from the outside. No.

No. He didn’t want that. He wanted them. He wanted to be with them. Freddie trusted Brian, John and Roger more than he trusted himself. They’d accept him. All of him. His bad days, his insecurities and his fears. And he would do the same for them. If that meant he’d have to give up on fucking others then so be it. It wasn’t as if there were many who could compete with Freddie’s boys looks wise anyway.

It took Freddie most of the day to reach his final conclusion. The atmosphere of the apartment was odd to say the least. Freddie went and helped John make the omelette and Brian and Roger joined them for breakfast when it was done. After eating Roger, who seemed calmer, went to bed again, muttering something about not having slept enough. 

That left Freddie, who was deep in thought, Brian and John. The poor guitarist and bassist desperately tried to keep things somewhat familiar, talking and joking more than they usually did, to cover for Freddie’s quietness and pondering and Roger’s absence. When Freddie only continued to brood, Brian and John gave up and sat down to study, while Freddie sat smoking at the table, gazing out at the blue sky outside, absentmindedly working on some lyrics while trying to sort his brain out. A couple of hours later Roger woke up, much more energized, and suggested to spend the afternoon in the studio, since they hadn’t gotten much done either yesterday or today. Freddie was happy with the suggestion, music always was a great way to work things out. Brian and John were also on board so they loaded themselves into the van and drove to the studio. 

Two hours of playing later Freddie was completely sure. Everyone was finally relaxed and they were playing and arguing and laughing as usual. It was such a relief to finally be rid of the tension of the last week. This was what Freddie wanted, here was where he wanted to be. They had their lives ahead of them, a blooming exciting career, a life of music, change and passion. And there was nothing he wanted more than to share everything with these three beautiful, precious, annoying souls. Nothing stood in his, in their, way anymore. They could finally just leave this mess behind and get real. He couldn’t wait to tell the others, feeling giddy at the thought. He planned to tell them later that night, maybe with a bottle of champagne and some flowers. Of course that didn’t work out.

They were at the end of one of their newer songs and Freddie gave it his all, throwing himself into a high-pitched note only for his voice to break with an awkward squeak midway. It was such a complete and utter failure that the others stopped playing, Roger howling with laughter behind his drum kit and John trying to politely hide his snicker in his hand.

“Really Fred… I said you shouldn’t try hitting such a high note at such a pivotal point of the song,” Brian grumbled, rolling his eyes. Freddie stuck his tongue out at him and Brian shrugged, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

“Don’t be rude Bri,” John grinned, “Maybe he meant to do that, we’re going for experimental after all.”

Roger guffawed louder and Freddie put his hands on his hips, pouting. “You’re all so mean! What have poor me ever done to deserve such horrendous treatment?”

“Aw baby, you know we love you,” Roger managed to squeeze out from between chuckles, blowing Freddie a kiss.

The singer halfheartedly glared at his amused bandmates. He let himself fully enjoy Roger’s raspy laughter, Brian’s twinkling eyes and John’s smirking mouth. And then he decided to just go for it.

“Darlings,” he said loudly, trying to make himself heard over the ruckus. “I have an announcement to make. I have decided that I want to be with you. For real. Only us.” He broke out into a nervous grin, extremely aware of the sudden silence. “If you’ll have me.”

The next second he was almost tackled to the floor by Brian. The taller man threw himself at Freddie, arms over his neck, ignoring that he still had red special slung around his neck. Brian cried and grinned into his shoulder, John was laughing as he came up behind Freddie, joining the hug and trapping the singer between their guitars. Roger was screaming and whooping in the distance and Freddie was laughing too, tears running down his cheeks as he clutched onto two of his boys. Everything was overwhelming and chaotic, but absolutely lovely.

And then there was a loud crash as Roger tripped on his drums in his hurry to get over to the group hug. Both drums and drummer tumbled to the floor with a cacophony of noise. When the banging and crashing stopped Roger was laying flat on his back, looking shocked. Freddie, Brian and John disentangled and hurried to help him.

Freddie managed to get out a worried “Dear, are you alright?” before Roger was off again, screaming with laughter and squirming around on the floor.

“Rog,” Brian tried to scold him, only to give up and join in on the laughter. Soon they were all clutching at sides and stomachs, howling with mirth. They spent some minutes like that before finally calming down, gasping for breath and drying wet eyes. 

They decided to give up on playing for the day, too excited and emotional. They fixed up Roger’s drums and then stumbled out, grinning and dizzy with sheer joy. They bought some pizza and beers with them home and returned back to the apartment.

And so, roughly a month after this whole thing had started, they were back on the floor of their living room. It was another humid, hot night, and Freddie was quite certain the same record was playing. They had finished their pizza, cartons laying abandoned and pushed to the side. 

Freddie was sprawled lazily in a heap with the other three, back resting against their worn sofa. John, who was happily chugging their cheap beer, was slouched half over Freddie’s side. Roger was curled up against his other side and Brian was leant back against Freddie’s chest. 

“I’m so fucking happy we’re doing this,” Brian said, and Freddie could hear the grin on his face. 

“Typical Fred, making things so dramatic,” Roger teased, leaning in to kiss Freddie’s cheekbone, lessening the sting of his words.

Freddie threw his head back and laughed. “But of course darling!” He tugged lightly at Brian’s locks and grinned. “This is it now. No more sleeping around, now we’re a boring couple as everyone else.”

“Mm,” Brian hummed, “as boring as a couple with four dramatic rock stars can be.”

“Three _dramatic_ rock stars, and I don’t think couple is the right term,” John muttered, hand finding its way onto Freddie’s thigh, playing with the hem of his shorts. “But you’re really sure Fred? Really?” He nudged Freddie’s face with his and the older man turned to look at him fondly.

“Yes dear,” Freddie breathed, eyes lowering to watch John’s pink lips. “I’m certain.” He dove in to press his lips against John’s, running the tip of his tongue teasingly over the brunet’s bottom lip before pulling back. “I figure I’ve been around enough.” He rose one eyebrow. “If anyone should have doubts it should be you Deaky darling, you’re barely over 20. Have you even had sex before us?”

Roger let out a muted snort, face buried in Freddie’s neck, where he was busy pressing kisses. John looked offended. “Of course I have!”

Brian chuckled at that and Roger pulled away to lean around Freddie and waggle his eyebrows at John. “Tell us more love…”

“How many?” Brian was also looking up at John. Freddie couldn’t help but inwardly drool at the beautiful sharp line of the guitarist’s jaw.

John blushed and muttered something under his breath. Freddie smirked. “Speak up dear, we can’t hear you.”

“Three…” John grumbled. “Girls.” He finished his beer and threw it at the empty pizza cartons. “But I have been with a guy before, you know.” He smirked at the other three’s shocked expressions.

Freddie squealed. “Oh my god Deaky you’ve been holding out on us! What did you do? When?”

“Just… you know handjobs. About a year before I joined you guys. It was nice, but not as nice as what we’re doing.”

The singer grinned naughtily. “Well, I’ve been with a lot of guys and I promise you dear, that nothing is as nice as what we’re doing.” He tugged on Brian’s hair again, making him groan. “How about you Bri, any juicy encounters before us?”

“Yes Fred, I wasn’t a virgin, sorry to ruin your dreams.” Brian scoffed, sitting up from his slump and turning around to kneel between Freddie’s spread thighs. “And I’ve… experimented with boys yeah.” He blushed under the others’ eager eyes. “Nothing further than blowjobs though.”

Roger made a soft sound and looked at Brian with heavy lidded eyes. “I didn’t know that…” He took a swig from his beer and giggled when the other three stared at him expectantly. “Yes I know it’s my turn. Eh,” He started a bit awkwardly and Freddie was surprised to see his cheeks flush. “I haven’t. Been with any guy before you.”

“Really?” John sounded sceptical. “Not even hand job?”

“Nope.”

Freddie batted his eyelashes and smacked his lips. “Not even a kiss?”

“Not any I wanted to be part of, no.” Roger said wryly.

There was an awkward pause as the implication of those words sunk in. Then Brian took a shaky breath. “So that mean… that I was the first man who… eh who made you..”

“Come, yeah.” Roger smiled and winked at him.

Brian moaned loudly and Freddie’s breath hitched when John’s hand teased over his already half hard cock through his shorts.

“That’s so fucking hot,” John’s voice was low against the skin of Freddie’s throat. Roger licked his lips before reaching out to grab Brian’s hair, pulling him in and meeting him halfway for a heated kiss.

Freddie tilted his head back to give the bassist more room, eager lips trailing over his pulse point. Brian made a deep sound in his throat and put a hand on Freddie’s chest, supporting himself as he pushed forward against Roger, angling his head to deepen the kiss. Freddie watched lazily as the guitarist thrust his tongue lewdly between Roger’s lips, and how the blonde sighed and sucked cheekily on the others tongue. 

“I’ll never need to buy porn again,” the singer stated, and winked at John when the bassist snorted and sat up to grin at him. “Another great thing to come out of this arrangement.”

John smirked, hand slipping inside Freddie’s shorts and making the older man hiss. “Ah yes, that’ll certainly help with our economy.” He teased and Freddie just had to shut him up by leaning in to kiss him.

This was probably what heaven was like, if such a thing existed, Freddie pondered as he bit down on John’s lip and swallowed the younger man’s moan. Kissing John, his hand on his dick, Brian’s long fingers teasing over his chest and occasionally thumbing a nipple and Roger’s hair tickling the side of his face. Well the last part was getting kind of annoying, but otherwise - heaven.

Of course, Freddie had always been more interested in hell. He’d prefer to turn the heat on even more… He pulled away from John, thumb coming up to run over the bassist’s lip as he muttered in protest. 

“Darlings,” he tried, then rolled his eyes as Brian only groaned and shoved Roger harder against the sofa, tonguefucking the blonde’s mouth for all he was worth.

Freddie scoffed and opened his mouth to try again when John spoke. “Brian. Stop. Freddie’s talking to you.”

The younger man’s voice was low and sharp and Freddie turned to stare at him in surprise. He wasn’t the only one staring. Brian had frozen and was gaping at John, face a dark pink.

“Well, I can’t say I’m surprised, you little dirty-talking pervert you, but damn that was sexy Deaky.” Roger purred, eyes dark as he peeked around Freddie at the bassist.

“It’s… is it alright?” John asked, looking a bit nervous.

Brian nodded desperately and Freddie licked his lips. “Alright? It’s bloody marvellous darling, I’m so proud of you. Brian is too.” He grinned and brushed his knuckles over the noticeable tent in Brian’s trousers.

“Fuck… guys,” the guitarist’s breathing was shaky. “Do you want to… more?” He bit his lips and looked at John with wide, eager eyes.

The bassist grinned, scooting over to sit behind Brian, resting his chin on the taller man’s shoulder. “Gladly,” green eyes moved slowly over Freddie and Roger and the singer felt his breath hitch at the intensity of the gaze. God, what had they created?

“Freddie, kiss Rog.” John said, again in that low, sexy voice. Freddie wasn’t sure how he felt about getting commanded by a boy five years his junior though, not even mentioning the gap in their sexual experience, even if it was hot.

He pouted. “I _am_ proud of you, but I’m not as easy to control as Bri, _dear_.”

“Ah, I see.” John only grinned at him, then at Roger. “In that case, Rog, kiss Freddie.”

The drummer smiled and shrugged, not giving Freddie any time to protest as he turned Freddie’s face towards his and pressed their lips together. Not that Freddie particularly wanted to protest, Roger was brilliant at kissing. He fought the blonde for control for a moment, twisting his body more to the side for better reach.

“Look at that babe,” he heard John murmur to Brian. “They’re putting on a show, just for you.” Brian’s answering moan was positively filthy and Freddie whimpered into Roger’s mouth, clutching at his shirt. He got what he wanted, the heat had definitely been turned up.

He managed to disentangle himself from Roger by grabbing his face in his hands and pushing him away gently. “This is absolutely great boys but, oh fuck,” he groaned when he saw that John’s hand was down in Brian’s shorts, stroking him steadily. The guitarist’s pretty hazel eyes were glued to him and Roger and god how was Freddie supposed to get anything done around here.

“Something on your mind Fred?” John smirked, the smug bastard. Freddie glowered at him, fingers tightening on Roger’s face until the drummer swatted at him.

“Sorry dear,” Freddie let him go and gave the pouting younger man another light kiss. Roger’s long, dark lashes fluttered when he pulled away and the drummer tilted his head, looking at him questioningly. “You were saying Fred?”

Freddie grinned at him and turned to wink at the other two. “I think we should go to bed. More possibilities you know, more ways to make each other feel good.”

“Yeah god, I’m already about to blow,” Brian groaned, grabbing John’s hand from his trousers and kissing his knuckles. “Need a bit of a breather love.”

John nodded, looking excited. “Fine by me!” He rolled his hips once against Brian’s back and kissed the guitarist’s neck.

Freddie smiled and started to get up. However, he didn’t get very far before Roger grabbed at his arm, making Freddie pause in an awkward crouch. “Um Fred?” 

“Yes sweetheart?” Freddie asked, raising one eyebrow when Roger squirmed, cheeks turning rosy.

“I was… Well I was thinking,” Roger muttered, eyes fixated somewhere around Freddie’s collarbones. “That since you know you got past your shit and all, and are trying so hard for us, maybe I should too, you know?”

Freddie had a feeling he knew where this was heading. “Should what dear?”

Roger’s gaze fluttered from him to Brian to John, the two brunettes were both watching them curiously and the drummer’s blush deepened. He took a deep breath and shook his head before looking up and actually meeting Freddie’s eyes. “Could you finger me?” His voice was surprisingly steady, eyes resolute. “Only if you want to, of course.”

Freddie wasn’t sure if he was more turned on or amused. If he wanted to. God, what a dork. Then he remembered that John had some kind of hangup on fucking Roger and glanced over at their bassist. 

“Finally!” John looked like christmas had come early and Freddie couldn’t help but laugh at Roger’s affronted face. Brian shook his head and poked the cheering bassist but he was also grinning.

“You’re such dicks, all of you,” Roger huffed, but he was smiling too, before looking up at Freddie again, looking uncertain. “So, what do you say?”

Oh right, he never answered. “I’d love to darling,” Freddie smiled and brushed his hand over Roger’s warm cheek. “Only fingers, or do you think you want more too?”

“I’m not sure… Maybe?” 

Freddie nodded and got to his feet. “We can see how it turns out.” He threw his arms out, knowing the ridiculous picture he made with his hair a mess and a raging hardon in his short shorts. “Now come on darlings, let’s go have some great celebratory sex!”

Brian and John clumsily got to their feet, the older man pulling the bassist in for an urgent kiss as soon as they were both standing. Freddie watched them fondly and offered Roger a hand to pull him up. He used excessive force, making the younger man squeak and practically crash into Freddie’s chest. 

“So you finally worked up the nerve, hmm dear?” Freddie asked warmly, heart fluttering at the nervous look on Roger’s face. Nervous Roger was a rare and adorable creature, but in this situation it was also really damn hot.

The drummer bit his lip coyly and Freddie’s dick twitched in his shorts. “Yeah well, it feels better after I talked with you,” Roger ran his hands through Freddie’s hair, voice soft. “You know how I feel, and my stupid worries, so I trust you.” He brushed his lips over the corner of Freddie’s mouth. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me for that,” Freddie rolled his eyes, hands creeping down to grab Roger’s ass, grinding their hips together in one slow movement, making the younger man feel his prominent erection. “It’s going to be my absolute pleasure, can’t wait to get inside you beautiful.” It was true, his fingers were itching to open the blonde up, to make him shiver and gasp at the new sensation. God. They needed to get to the bedroom now.

Roger groaned and nodded. “Me neither.”

“Great!” Freddie gave him a light tap on the ass before stepping back. “Please get our lovely brunettes into bed dear, I need the toilet then I’ll come join you.”

He watched Roger grin and walk over to try to pause Brian’s and John’s passionate kiss, the guitarist really was in a hungry mood this night, before hurrying to the bathroom.

Freddie quickly peed and freshened up a bit, eager to get back to the others. When he returned to his and Roger’s bedroom he found Brian naked and John shirtless, on top of each other while the drummer was standing by the wall that was separating their two bedrooms. 

“This wall should be real thin right?” Roger pondered, knocking on different areas of the wall. 

“Eh I guess?” Freddie quickly shuffled out of his clothes, diving into the bed with the other two. John rolled off Brian and made grabby hands at the singer, pulling him close for a biting kiss.

Roger hummed. “Probably wouldn’t be too hard to take down, don’t you think?”

“Rog,” came Brian’s exasperated voice. “Stop fondling the shitty wallpaper and come here.”

John chuckled against Freddie’s lips and the singer smiled, lowering his face to mouth at the smooth skin of the younger man’s throat.

“You’re so impatient tonight Bri.” Roger grinned, but joined them in bed, straddling the guitarist’s lap. 

Brian growled and kissed the blonde roughly before yanking his shirt off. “Shut it.” He clutched Roger’s hips tightly in his hands and sucked a deep bruise into the skin just below his ear.

Roger whined and Freddie felt how the breath hitched in John’s chest when he let his mouth travel lower, taking a pebbled nipple into his mouth. “Maybe you should tell Bri to behave again dear, he’s really on the offensive tonight.” He smirked against sweat slick skin, lips brushing over the pink bud.

“Maybe I don’t want him to behave,” John panted, arching his chest against Freddie’s face, hands reverently moving over Freddie’s upper back and shoulder blades. “But I also really want to see you fuck Rog on your perfect, naughty fingers. I know how good it feels.” He purred, tugging Freddie up by the hair to slide his tongue into the singer’s mouth.

Freddie kissed back hungrily, letting out a grunt when John pulled harder on his hair. He smiled to himself as he remembered his earlier worries about too much vanilla sex. Yeah no, they’d be alright.

John pulled back from the kiss and turned his head to the side, glancing at Brian and Rog, who’d stopped kissing, clinging onto each other and watching Freddie and John heatedly.

“Alright then dears, let’s get to it.” Freddie licked his lips and groped the bassist cheekily through his shorts. ”Come here boys,” He waved them over, helping John pull off his shorts and underwear before scooting further down on the bed.

Roger looked quite a bit tense again, and Freddie smiled when Brian hugged him tightly to his chest, whispering something that instantly made the blonde relax and nod. Brian practically lifted Roger from his lap and gave him another soft kiss, before crawling over to sit with John, who’d steadied himself against the headboard.

“Dear?” Freddie cocked his head and smiled at Roger. “You want to come lie down?” 

The blonde nodded again and kicked off his pants before moving over to the others. “Um, how do you want me?” He tried to smirk, but it came out a bit wobbly.

Freddie pushed long blonde tresses out of his face and leaned in close, looking into Roger’s eyes seriously. “You really sure you want to do this darling? It’s completely alright to back out.” He soothed, trying to calm his skittish boyfriend.

“I’m sure,” Roger breathed, eyes flicking down to Freddie’s cock before meeting his eyes, smiling for real this time. “Want to know what I’ve been missing out on.”

“Okay. But,” Freddie kissed him swiftly, “If it feels bad, here,” he reached down to squeeze the younger man’s buttock, “or here,” he tapped a finger to Roger’s temple, “you tell me and we’ll stop, yeah?”

Roger nodded again, starting to look less nervous and more excited. “Yeah!”

“Good boy,” Freddie teased, swallowing a chuckle at Brian’s answering groan. Their dear, gangly, space nerd, seemed to be into a plethora of kinks. God Freddie couldn’t wait to find them all out. “Then I want you on your back.”

John put a pillow over Brian’s lap and threw another one at Freddie, smirking. “Come lie here babe.” He winked at Roger, who glared halfheartedly back.

“Are you two just going to sit and watch?” The blonde muttered, but still moved over to lie down with his head on the pillow, Brian’s lap being a too comforting concept to pass up.

Brian scoffed, one hand working slowly over John’s cock, making the bassist sigh contently and lean into the older man’s side. “Of course not, don’t be silly. We’ve got better things to do than just watch you whine,” Brian smirked, tangling his free hand in Roger’s hair when the drummer pouted.

“You sure about that Bri dear, our resident voyeur?” Freddie laughed, having retrieved their bottle of lube from his bedside table. Brian flushed immediately and muttered something under his breath as both John and Roger laughed at him. 

Taking advantage of the distraction, Freddie quickly spread Roger’s legs open, and shuffled in between them. “Lift up a bit,” he murmured and put a helping hand on the blonde’s hip, sliding the pillow in beneath his butt when Roger complied.

“Try to relax for me now dear,” he poured lube in his hand and spread it over the fingers of one hand while letting his clean one run comfortingly up and down Roger’s trembling thigh. 

Roger bit his lip again and nodded, spreading his legs a bit further to give Freddie better room. The singer grinned at him and moved his hand to curl around the blonde’s half hard cock, pumping the shaft and teasing at the head. Roger groaned and closed his eyes, hips lifting towards Freddie’s hand. “That’s good Rog,” Freddie kept his voice soft, lubed fingers slipping in between the younger man’s buttocks and rubbing lightly at the furled entrance there.

“Uh that is weird,” Roger frowned, reaching up to hold onto Brian’s hand that was carding through his hair.

Brian was still stroking John, gaze moving intently from Roger’s face to Freddie between his legs. “It feels a bit odd first, just try to relax love.” He said breathily, clutching onto the blonde’s hand.

“It’s great, Freddie’s going to make you feel so good babe,” John said, voice deep. He was pushing his hips into Brian’s hand, placing kisses over the guitarist’s long neck.

Jesus christ, this shared commentary was getting Freddie real hot. He had to focus on not just thrusting his finger into Roger, but taking it slow. It was up to him after all, Roger had trusted him with this and he would not disappoint. He took a deep breath and continued to tease Roger’s cock to full hardness, finger stroking and rubbing over the hole but not going further. It was first when Roger whimpered and started moving his hips down on Freddie’s finger more than up into his hand, that he pushed the first finger in. 

“Oh,” Roger’s eyes shot opened, but he stayed surprisingly relaxed around Freddie’s finger. So relaxed in fact that the singer could slide all the way in, in one go. He raised one eyebrow and wiggled his finger slightly, making the blonde groan and thrust against his hand again.

“Well damn,” Freddie swore, hand pausing its movement on Roger’s cock and pullling his finger out, only to thrust it all the way in again. “And here I was taking it so slow for you dear, seems like you’re fine.” He fucked into the drummer again, harder this time, making Roger gasp. “How does it feel?”

The blonde’s eyes were more black then blue when he met Freddie’s gaze, lids heavy. “It’s ah, it’s alright.”

“Alright now, is it?” Freddie said, unimpressed. “Well that’s not good enough.”

John’s chuckles were muffled from where he and Brian was kissing messily. Brian had removed his hand from John’s cock, instead teasing over the younger man’s chest. Roger tilted his head back to glare at him, but then got caught up in admiring the view instead, licking his lips.

Freddie did not like being ignored. He wiggled his finger again, before thrusting a second one inside, this time not going particularly slow. Now Roger did clench up around him, thighs trembling as he moaned.

“That better honey?” Freddie grinned, stroking slowly within Roger as he continued to tease at his cock. “Still only alright?” 

Roger managed to prop himself up on his elbows, eyes teary as he looked down at Freddie between his thighs. “You’re enjoying this you bastard…” His voice was rough and his hips continued to roll back onto Freddie’s hand.

“I am.” Freddie spread his fingers, twisting them and opening Roger up as he smiled at him. The drummer was sensitive, vocal and quick to relax now when they’d gotten started, Freddie was indeed enjoying himself. Of course, Roger was also fucking beautiful as usual. Flushed, eyes wet, blonde hair spread out messily over the pillow in Brian’s lap. “You look absolutely stunning darling.” Freddie purred, fingers steadily pumping in and out of Roger. “I knew you would look lovely like this.” 

The blonde’s mouth fell open on an especially hard thrust, collapsing back down on the bed. Freddie removed his hand from Roger’s cock, putting it on Brian’s thigh and using is as support to lean up over Roger, looking into his eyes. “And you know what beautiful?” He slowed the pace of his fingers, just shallowly pushing them in and out of the blonde’s welcoming body. Roger shook his head and whined, hips pumping to try to get Freddie’s fingers further inside.

“I don’t think you look anything like a girl. I’d never had had this much fun doing this to you if I thought you were a girl.” He lowered his lips to Roger’s jaw. “No girl has such an angular, beautiful jawbone.”

John’s hand appeared on Roger’s chest, resting over his heart. “No girl have a chest like yours, or such small, cute nipples.” He pinched one and Roger swore, voice raspy.

“No girl has a voice like that,” Brian smiled, hand coming up to cradle Roger’s face.

“Oh god, please stop,” Roger was blushing furiously, but he was grinning.

Freddie bit down at his pouting lip, thrusting his fingers all the way in and muffling the blonde’s high pitched whine. He sat back between his lover’s spread legs again and smirked. “Such narrow, pretty hips.” His free hand grabbed Roger’s hip, using his grip to help the younger man thrust back harder on his fingers. “Such a perfect, pretty cock.” He curled his hand around Roger’s dick again, making the blonde cry out. “And of course,” Freddie purred, fingers angling within the other, searching, “You also have this,” he pressed his fingers up roughly against Roger’s prostate. 

“Fuck!” Roger practically screamed, back arching from the bed, hands pulling hard on their sheets. Brian moaned loudly, hand gripping onto the blonde’s hair again and tugging. 

John was panting, stroking his own cock now and staring at his lovers. “Bloody hell, do it again Fred,” he grunted and who was Freddie to refuse.

He smirked at all three of them before brushing over Roger’s prostate again, stroking it over and over as the blonde shook, one leg coming up to curl around Freddie’s hip, trying to pull him closer.

“Fred..ah please…” Roger was whimpering, ass clenching deliciously around Freddie’s fingers. 

Freddie took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart and aching balls. He pumped Roger’s cock faster while using the same pace to pound him, brushing up against his spot now and then only to hear Roger’s desperate whines. He could now understand Roger’s worries about looking like something out of a gay porno. Only that this was infinitely hotter. 

He glanced up at the other two again, meeting John’s dark eyes as the guitarist muffled whimpers in his neck. How none of them had come yet with all stimulation, Freddie wasn’t sure, but he was grateful.

“Ah Freddie close close, fuck,” Roger groaned, flopping his face to the side to bite down on the pillow.

Payback bitch, Freddie thought smugly and removed his hand from the blonde’s leaking cock. He’d make him pay for that horrendous teasing last night… 

“Not yet dear,” Freddie teased, fingers thrusting into Roger’s prostate again. He expected swearing, begging and frustration. He didn’t expect Roger arching violently, tightening like a vice as he came on Freddie’s fingers, voice breaking on a low moan.

What the actual fuck. Was this reality? Freddie gaped down at his convulsing lover, before remembering to move his fingers again, fucking Roger through his orgasm.

“Oh god fuck did that just happen?” Brian was as flabbergasted as Freddie while John just looked extremely horny.

Roger soon stopped shaking, head flopping back on the pillow and leg weakly falling from Freddie’s waist. “Jesus, that was good.” He groaned out through heaving pants, eyes twinkling smugly as he looked down at Freddie. “Were you going to get back at me baby? Sorry… It was great though, thanks love!”

“Bitch,” Freddie laughed fondly. He was very turned on, and surprised. But mostly he was relieved that Roger seemed happy and comfortable, no regrets or worries to be seen. He shook his head, hand coming down to stroke his own cock, letting out a grunt. God he needed relief soon, his boys were just too much. He started pulling his fingers out from Roger, only for the blonde to tense up and whimper.

“Sore?” Freddie frowned. He had used plenty of lube…

“That’s not it.” Brian smirked, looking down at Roger’s blushing face. “Right Rog?” He ignored John’s and Freddie’s confused gazes and took hold of the drummer’s hands, pressing them down on the mattress. “Keep fucking him Fred.”

Freddie continued to frown, but kept his fingers were they were. “He just came Bri, he’s too sensitive.”

“He likes it,” Brian purred, “He told me that himself. He likes to be touched after.”

A picture of Brian stroking Roger after he’d come, pushing his fingers into his mouth as he did so, flashed through Freddie’s mind. Ah. Overstimulation. Fucking christ, where all his boyfriends kinky perverts? How had he ended up so lucky?

“Can you stop talking about me as if I’m not here?” Roger scoffed, straining against Brian’s hold. “And I told you that in confidence Bri!”

John, who’d been sitting silently, dumbfounded, finally let out a harsh breath. “Christ Rog, are you even for real? Coming untouched and being into overstimulation? That’s so much better than my fantasies.”

“Have had many fantasies, have you?” Roger teased, then groaned when Freddie twisted his fingers.

Freddie reached for the lube, pulling out his fingers to pour some more lube over them. “You want to continue dear?” He asked Roger, searching his eyes. Even if he was very excited to continue, he didn’t want to overwhelm the blonde. They’d already thrown themselves into more kinky sex tonight than he’d expected them to do in months.

“Yes, please...” Roger breathed, licking his lips and lifting his hips again for Freddie. 

Freddie nodded and pressed two fingers back into him, making Roger whine and frown. “Tell me if you want me to stop Roger. Or squeeze Brian’s hand really hard if you can’t talk.” He waited for another nod from the drummer before starting to fuck him again, fingers twisting as he pressed deep. He went back to tease at Roger’s prostate and the younger man howled, thrashing on the mattress as he simultaneously tried to get away from and get closer to the intense sensation.

“Too much and you tell us,” Freddie said once more, eyes dark as he pressed a third finger against the stretched opening. “Until then, hold him down Bri.” He smoothly slid the third finger in, thrusting deep and making tears start to fall from Roger’s lashes. 

Brian nodded, eyes glazing over at Freddie’s command. He pushed the straining blonde further into the mattress, murmuring sweet words as Roger sobbed.

John swore and climbed away from the headboard, crawling down to Freddie. He grabbed Freddie by the jaw and pulled him over for a rough kiss. It was messy and with too much teeth but it was just what Freddie needed, having not gotten any stimulation in a long time. John’s hand went down to Freddie’s cock and he whimpered at the much needed friction, fingers moving rougher inside Roger as he lost some of his control. 

“Christ Fred,” John moaned as he pulled away from the kiss, looking down to where Freddie’s fingers were disappearing into Roger. Freddie grunted as the bassist’s calloused fingers caught on his sensitive head. John scooped up some of Roger’s come from his stomach and sucked it from his fingers. Freddie almost came on the spot. God, he needed his control back. 

“John…” Roger whimpered, eyes wide as he stared at their youngest member licking his cooling come off his fingers.

John smirked, pulled his fingers free and slid them through the remaining come on the drummer’s trembling stomach. “What is it babe? You want some too?” He leant over Roger and promptly stuck his fingers in his mouth, pushing them deep until more tears appeared in Roger’s eyes. The drummer only moaned and started to suck and Freddie swore, batting John’s hand away from his weeping, aching erection. He looked up at Brian, who met his eyes, looking close to passing out, neglected dick red and swollen against his stomach.

They were all a desperate mess, and he wasn’t sure what the best course of action was anymore. Honestly, he was completely overwhelmed. His hand and fingers were starting to cramp from having fingered Roger for so long and he was drenched in sweat. Clenching his teeth he made a last effort, fucking the drummer ruthlessly, making him choke and whine around John’s fingers. When he saw that the blonde was fully hard again and was thrusting back against him for more, he pulled his fingers out. 

“Rog,” he said loudly, voice rough. John pulled back and turned his head to look at Freddie. Brian did the same, chest heaving as he squeezed Roger’s hands as his life depended on it. 

Roger was an absolute mess. His face was wet with tears and his lips swollen and red. But he glanced up at Freddie, looking happy and beyond turned on. “Yeah?” He managed to rasp out, voice raw. 

“I think this might be a good time to decide if you want to get fucked or not dear. Bri and Deaky too, what do you want?” Freddie let out a breathy chuckle. “Because I’m hard enough to pound rocks and I think we’re all in the same boat.”

Brian moaned and let Roger go, hands coming up to pull on his own hair. “Thank god you said something. My dick literally hurts.”

“Same…” John groaned, draping himself over Freddie’s side.

“I think,” Roger spoke, having managed to sit up. “that I’d love to get fucked. Getting fingered was bloody brilliant after all!” He grinned cheekily when the others groaned. “John?” His lashes were wet and clung together but he still batted them at the bassist.

Freddie laughed when John sat up straight, eyes wide and disbelieving. “Wow Rog, so you use me until my fingers cramp and then I don’t even get to fuck you in the end?” He teased, and grinned when Roger at once looked guilty. “Just kidding dear. Do the honours Deaky.”

“R...right!” John’s grin was positively beautiful. He had obviously still thought that Roger didn’t want him like that. Freddie was glad that most of their insecurities over sex were starting to work themselves out.

Brian let his head fall back against the headboard, smiling at them. “You and me then Fred?” He breathed, hazel eyes almost black as they travelled over Freddie’s body. “What do you want?”

“Your beautifully long cock in me darling,” Freddie drawled. He was still sore, but last night had been Brian’s first time getting fucked and he was quite sure that the guitarist was more sore than he let on too. Besides, Brian hadn’t gotten to fuck any of them yet, and that just wasn’t fair, was it? 

Brian moaned and nodded desperately. “God, yes please.” 

“Stay over there,” Freddie ordered, “I want to ride you.” 

“And us Freddie?” John asked, surprising Freddie. He’d thought that John’d want to orchestrate his fantasy-come-true himself. But both John and Roger were looking at him for instructions, flushed and excited. The singer couldn’t help but feel smug. Hah, he was still the master of the bedroom.

“First,” he said, handing the bottle of lube to Roger, “you can prepare me, since you’ve crippled my precious hand.” 

Roger actually looked a bit concerned as he lubed up his fingers. “I’m sorry love.” He said softly, leaning in to kiss Freddie gently. It was a kiss that didn’t mesh at all with Freddie’s riled up, desperate state and he realized that Roger was probably the least desperate at the moment, having already come once. Annoyed, he reached around the blonde to slip two fingers back inside his stretched opening, making Roger let out a squeal against his lips.

“Get a move on dear…” He muttered darkly, ignoring the tiredness of his digits to thrust hard and make Roger gasp. “Do it fast and don’t you dare make me come.” 

Roger glared at him and unceremoniously thrust two fingers inside Freddie as well. Freddie sighed, enjoying the fullness and the efficient way the blonde’s fingers were stretching him, deliciously stroking along his walls but avoiding to put any pressure on his prostate. 

“We should get cock rings,” came John’s amused voice from behind Freddie, and the singer groaned when the younger man brushed his sweaty hair aside and bit down on his neck. He lowered his head to rest on Roger’s shoulder, enjoying his fingers inside him and John’s lips moving over his neck. He stopped thrusting into the drummer, resting his fingers inside, just keeping the blonde spread and opened.

Freddie was lost in the comforting pleasure until Brian whined loudly from his spot against the headboard. “Guys please, I do like to watch but this is just too much. Can’t you hurry up Rog?”

“Shh Bri,” Roger grinned, spreading his three fingers gently inside Freddie. “Want to make sure he’s all open and good for you.”

Freddie would usually have scoffed at that, he liked a bit of pain and stretch, but this time he was thankful. He let Roger prepare him for another minute before kissing the blonde’s collarbone, sliding his own fingers out and tapping him on the hip. “I’m good now dear.”

“Thank fuck,” John muttered, pulling away when Roger removed his fingers and Freddie straightened up and moved to the side. The bassist leant in to kiss Roger desperately, hands running feverishly up and down his body. Roger hummed and wrapped his arms around John’s neck, meeting his heated kiss.

Freddie heard Brian whine again and managed to tear his gaze away from their two beautiful youngest. “Baby,” he purred, crawling over to Brian on all fours. The guitarist was sitting ready and prepared against the headboard, condom on and clenching his fists in impatience. 

“Poor darling,” Freddie crooned, kissing Brian softly and pulling on his pretty curls. 

Brian’s hands came up to rest on Freddie’s hips and he looked up at him, eyes so full of love and lust that Freddie’s heart ached. 

He glanced over at the other two, happy to see that they’d managed to get a condom on John as well as some more lube. “Youngsters,” he sang, making John glare at him and Roger give him the finger. “Send the lube please.”

John threw it at them, and Brian expertly caught it out of the air, impossibly turning Freddie on even more. He watched hungrily as Brian lubed up his dick and then jumped when Roger put a hand on his shoulder.

“Fred?” He asked, John peering at Freddie and Brian over Roger’s shoulder, looking smug and cute. “What should we do?”

“Fuck of course, dear,” Freddie grinned, then gently pushed Roger down to rest on his hands and knees. “What do you think Bri?” Freddie teased his fingers at the crease of the curly-haired man’s thigh. “If I ride you with my back to you, and darling Deaky takes Rog from behind, then we can all watch each other fucking, isn’t that great? What a view it’ll be, right?” He smirked as Brian rolled his eyes and pinched him on the butt.

“Yes I got it Freddie,” Brian muttered, but he did look excited at the idea. 

“I’m in!” John said eagerly, already having folded himself over Roger’s back, rutting lightly against him. 

Roger laughed, hair half covering his face as he held the position. “Fuck, I can’t believe I worried about his. I’m a bloody idiot.” He reached a hand back to touch John’s side and gazed up at Freddie and Brian, eyes warm and clear. “I love you all so much.”

“Wow baby, getting fucked must really make you soft huh?” Freddie’s smile was so wide it almost hurt, as he bent down to kiss the offended pout from Roger’s pretty lips. “You’re right though. You are an idiot. And I love you three so much it makes me want to vomit rainbows.”

John looked a bit teary-eyed as he nodded. “Me too, I love you.”

“I love you too, so damn much, now can we please fuck?” Brian groaned, making the other three chuckle. “My cock’ll fall off at this rate.”

“Well we can’t have that.” Freddie scooted back to straddle Brian’s lap with his back to him. He turned his head and met Brian’s lips with his over his shoulder. As he did so, he took hold of the taller man’s cock and positioned it at his opening. Brian moaned into his mouth and grabbed Freddie’s hips, helping him to lower himself down slowly, until Brian’s long cock was all inside Freddie, the singer’s butt resting against Brian’s lap.

The two men groaned in unison, and Freddie’s head fell back on Brian’s shoulder. They panted together for awhile, getting used to the feeling. “You feel so bloody good,” Brian whined, hands running over Freddie’s hips and up his sides.

“You too,” the singer breathed then straightened, getting ready to lift himself up. Then he saw that John and Roger were watching them, captivated, not having started themselves. 

Freddie raised one eyebrow. “What are you waiting for darlings?”

“Probably your go ahead, Fred,” Brian let out a choked chuckle, smirking at the bassist and drummer over Freddie’s shoulder. “So well-behaved, what’s happening?”

John’s eyes narrowed at the challenge and Roger just managed to bite out a “fuck off” before his breath hitched, eyes widening. The bassist roughly pushed in all the way, attempting a smirk that immediately died as his mouth fell open on a loud moan. Roger was wincing, gasping for breath and Freddie was glad he’d spent so long fingering the blonde because that had not been a gentle entry. Brian had reacted too, Freddie could almost feel his frown from behind. “Deaky, wait.”

“Darling,” Freddie shook his head. “Don’t go hard on Rog because we’re teasing you. Remember you’re his first. You have to be more careful than that.”

It hurt when John immediately looked terrified, hands running worriedly over Roger. “God, I’m so sorry, are you alright?”

“Hey,” Roger grunted, eyes sharp as he looked up at Freddie and Brian. “It’s not John’s fault, we’re all wound up and you’re teasing him. Let him be.” Freddie was a bit taken aback, but quickly put his hands up in surrender. He’d somehow forgotten how extremely protective Roger was of the younger man. “Besides,” the blonde continued, smirking and shoving back against John, making him hiss. “I’m not made of glass. I’m fine.” He threw his hair out of his face and grinned back at the stunned bassist. “Do your worst baby.”

Whatever John saw in Roger’s eyes apparently calmed him down, because he smiled back and nodded, hips rolling against the drummer lewdly before pulling out.

Freddie still sat on Brian’s cock, at least he’d gotten completely used to the stretch by now, as both men watched the others, speechless. Roger seemed completely fine now, letting out breathy moans and meeting John’s thrusts as the bassist started up a fast tempo.

“Well then,” Freddie shrugged, lifted himself until only the tip of Brian’s cock was inside him and then fell back down. The instant stretch and feeling so full made Freddie whimper, and poor Brian cried out as the singer started moving, fucking himself up and down on Brian’s cock, the guitarist’s long fingers scrabbling for purchase on Freddie’s hips, thighs and ass.

“Fuck fuck Fred,” Brian whined into his ear and Freddie grinned, drunk on the pleasure and strain on his body. His thighs and ass were aching but still he went faster, trying to match the pace John had as he was slamming into Roger from behind. John was panting, hair plastered to his face with sweat and Roger seemed to not be able to get enough air, gasping desperately. His arms were shaking from the effort of holding himself up and not tumbling over with the force of John’s thrusts. 

The room was filled with their various noises of pleasure and it took Freddie a moment to realize that the high keening noise was coming from him. He felt Brian hit his perfect spot again and again as he sunk down onto his cock, and it was sending electricity up his spine every time. He groaned and reached back to pull on Brian’s hair, the guitarist whining and mouthing at his sweaty shoulder. “Bri,” he panted, thankful when the other man’s strong hands curled around his waist, helping him continue to move up and down. “Bri, are you watching? Are you watching us?”

Brian didn’t seem capable of making words, mouth fumbling open on moans at Freddie’s every move. 

“Look at them,” Freddie commanded, tugging at his hair again and clenching down on his cock. He licked his lips, eyes dark as he looked at the others too. John had his head thrown back and was moving slower but harder now. The strength of his thrusts had forced Roger down on his elbows, hair falling over his face and he was letting out a constant stream of high-pitched whimpers.

Brian sobbed into Freddie’s shoulder, hips jerkily moving into him. “Gonna come love, ah so close…”

“Deaky,” Freddie called, hips grinding down on Brian hard and clenching around him teasingly. “Show us his face.”

The bassist groaned, eyes flashing as he grabbed Roger by the hair and dragged him up, pulling his back flush against his front and forcing his head back. Roger cried out, body shaking, but he soon relaxed in John’s hold when the hand not pulling at the blonde’s hair wrapped around his middle and held him up as he fucked into him.

“God I can’t…” Brian gasped, fingers tightening on Freddie’s hips as he tried to hold his orgasm at bay. 

“Such a good boy,” Freddie murmured, using his last will power and energy to ride Brian. “Look at them.”

Roger bit off a particularly loud whine when John angled his hips just right, and stared straight at Brian with dark, wet eyes. “Bri,” he whimpered. Brian shook all over, breathing laboured. Freddie smiled.

“Come for us Bri,” he said and clenched down on Brian’s cock hard as the guitarist threw his head back and screamed out his release. Freddie moaned loudly, so did John and Roger, and tiredly fell back against the heaving guitarist’s chest. Brian was trembling with strong aftershocks, seeming half unconscious from the pleasure. Freddie gingerly removed himself from Brian’s exhausted cock and gently tapped the taller man on the thigh. “Darling? Are you alive?”

Brian let out a shaky yes, arms falling around Freddie’s waist and burying his face in the singer’s hair. Freddie shuffled a bit until he sat between Brian’s spread legs instead of on top of them and reached for his own aching cock, fingers trembling with the need for release.

“Fred,” Roger panted and Freddie looked up, finding the younger pair in the same upright position, John nibbling and kissing at Roger’s neck as he rolled his hips into him. “You ah…” Roger’s lids drooped as John bit down hard on his skin. “You want help?”

Before Freddie could answer the blonde fell from his kneeling position, back down on his hands. John whined as he slipped out and looked almost betrayed when Roger crawled the last bit to Freddie, pushing Brian’s numb legs more open to fit between them.

“Oh sweetheart,”Freddie moaned, happily tangling his hands in Roger’s hair and pushing his face down to his crotch. He’d much rather come in a hot, wet mouth than in his own trembling, cold hand. 

Roger opened his lips wide and took in the head of Freddie’s cock, then he whined and spread his legs further, shaking his hips a bit.

Ah right, Deaky. “Dear,” Freddie breathed out, pushing his hips up into the blonde’s lovely mouth and swearing, before managing to make eye contact with the displeased younger man. “He wants you to uh Rog yes...fuck him, he can do aah.. both. He thinks.”

Brian groaned into his neck, sounding miserable. “Can you please not be so sexy, I need to recover…”

John hastily shuffled over too, now all three between Brian’s ridiculously long legs. “Sorry Bri,” he grunted before sliding into Roger again, making the drummer moan around Freddie’s cock, the vibrations making the singer arch back and fuck his hips up jerkily.

Roger whined and choked on Freddie as the singer fucked into him at the same time as John did, tears leaving wet trails down his cheeks and dripping onto the singer’s cock. Fuck, Freddie thought deliriously, they’d made Roger cry so much tonight he was impressed that he still had any tears left. That was the last thought passing through his head, as John leaned over Roger and kissed Freddie roughly and Roger hollowed his cheeks and sucked. Freddie came hard into Roger’s mouth, white stars dotting his vision as he groaned and whined against John's lips.

Freddie must have blacked out for two seconds, because when he next opened his eyes, Brian was running his fingers soothingly over his trembling stomach, Roger had collapsed with his face pressed to Freddie’s thigh and John was impressively still fucking into Roger. That boy had some crazy stamina… 

Roger was a bit worn down however, weakly whining in pleasure but just laying there as John gasped and gave it to him.

“Are you alive love?” Brian hummed into Freddie’s ear, one hand leaving his body to run soothingly through Roger’s hair.

Freddie took a deep breath before nodding, feeling warm and fuzzy and very tired. “I’m good. I think Deaky might soon kill Rog though.” He smiled warmly at the bassist, humming in pleasure when the younger man leant closer again to give him a sloppy kiss. Brian made a noise in protest and poked his head over Freddie’s shoulder to receive a quick kiss as well.

“Blondie?” Freddie tried, running his hand over Roger’s sweaty back. The blonde only whimpered and pushed his head lightly against Brian’s hand in his hair.

John let out a gasping laugh, eyes bright as he slowed his movements. “I’m close, I’ll let you rest soon babe.” He licked his lips and tugged Roger’s shaking hips back on his cock. “But first I want you to try and do for me what you did for Freddie. Can you try to do that love, come untouched one more time, just from me inside you?”

Jesus christ, Freddie’s cock twitched pathetically and he gave it a glare. There would be no more play tonight. Brian’s breathing had gone a little funny too, eyes tired but dark as he watched them over Freddie’s shoulder.

“Can try,” Roger managed to pant out into Freddie’s skin, hands clutching onto Freddie’s thigh as he started moving his hips sloppily back against John.

Freddie bit his lip, he’d never seen the blonde this far gone before. Of course, none of them except himself had probably been this far gone before this night. “Deaky,” he cleared his throat, making the younger man look at him. “You probably need to hit Rog’s prostate for him to be able to do that dear.”

“How?” John moaned, eyes hazy, probably staving of his orgasm by cheer stubbornness. 

Body and mind well-fucked, exhausted and pleasantly tingly it took Freddie a minute to remember how he did it. “Uh,” he started eloquently, making Brian snicker into his hair. “You have to go in from kind of above, don’t fuck him in a straight line, angle your cock down when you go in. Do you understand?”

Now it was not only Brian snickering, Roger was also letting out small chuckles between his moans. “Yes I know this isn’t a great time for anal sex education.” Freddie huffed.

John however, was listening intently, frowning in concentration. Freddie was honestly impressed with his focus and will power, being able to take in Freddie’s instructions when he was probably a whiff of air on his cock away from coming. But no, the younger man changed the angle of his hips, and moved slowly within Roger, trying to hit the right place.

It took a couple of tries but then Roger cried out, nails digging into Freddie’s thigh, making him wince. “There you go,” Freddie winked at John, laughing at the younger man’s face of triumph. He started fucking into Roger harder, now getting his prostate on most of the thrusts and the drummer was shrieking into Freddie’s thigh, sounding almost pained as he rocked back against John as much as he could. John was starting to lose it too, body shaking and moans growing in volume. 

Freddie absentmindedly sent a quick thought to their neighbours, before remembering that the old lady next door was mostly deaf.

“I bet Deaky’ll come before he gets Rog off,” Bri whispered into Freddie’s ear.

Freddie chuckled and ruffled the blonde’s hair when he let out a shaky sob. “I’ll take that bet Mr May.”

In the end, none of them won. John shoved forward one last time, groaning deeply as he came. At the same time Roger bit into the meat of Freddie’s thigh, muffing his cry as he came on the sheets. He managed to stay up for one more second before his knees went out, hips coming down and landing in his own come. John wobbled on his knees for a moment, slipping off his condom, before falling down on top of Roger.

“Thanks love you, that was amazing,” he murmured into the skin of Roger’s back, words slurred as he quickly got overcome by sleep. The drummer hummed back at him, breath also going slow and even against Freddie’s thigh. Half a minute later, Freddie was sitting leaning back against Brian’s chest, with two sleeping boyfriends in his lap.

“I can’t believe they fucked each other unconscious.” Brian sounded amused, hands carding through Roger’s hair.

Freddie brushed John’s hair out of his face and smiled. “We should let them sleep. That was intense. We’re really disgusting though” He scrunched his nose up, wiping some of his come away from Roger’s cheek.

“Yeah… Roger will burn us at the stake if he wakes up tomorrow like this... “ Brian grimaced, making Freddie chuckle.

“I’ll go get us some wet towels to clean up with, try to sort these idiots out in the meantime hmm?” He leant his head back on Brian’s shoulder, angling his face up to press his lips lightly against his.

Brian sighed against him, hand running lovingly up Freddie’s back, before pulling away. Freddie laughed again and carefully weaseled his way out from Roger’s and John’s bodies. He yawned and stretched, making his way towards the door. Just before leaving, he turned back and looked on softly as Brian gingerly tried to roll John off Roger without waking him, swearing quietly when the youngest man whined and cuddled even closer to the passed out drummer. 

Freddie smiled. This was what he wanted. Here was where he always wanted to be.

The morning after, Freddie’s pleasant coffee and magazine moment was interrupted by a large crash coming from the bedroom. He raised his eyebrows, and then lazily sauntered in after Brian and John who ran to the room.

Inside was Roger, holding a large sledgehammer. There was also a sizeable hole in the wall separating their two bedrooms. Brian and John stared, gaping. Freddie sipped on his coffee.

Roger turned to them, beaming. “I figured that now that we’re really together, we can get rid of this stupid wall and have ourselves a huge, fancy bedroom!”

“ROG!” Brian looked like he was going to have a heart attack. “You can’t just do that, we’re RENTING this place!”

“Well, it’s too late to go back now anyway!” Roger winked and hoisted the hammer over his shoulder again. “There’s another hammer if someone wants to help.”

John shrugged and walked up to grab the second hammer.

“JOHN DEACON, you put that hammer down right this minute!”

The bassist shrugged again and went up next to Roger, who swung the sledgehammer, creating another hole in the wall. “It’s as Rog says, it’s too late to do anything about it now. Better to just take the thing down than having holes in it I reckon.” The younger man reasoned before swinging the hammer down, expanding the size of one of Roger’s holes.

Freddie sipped some more on his coffee, walking over to sit cross legged on the stripped bed, watching the boys work.

Brian turned to him in desperation. “Freddie do something!”

“Do what?” Freddie grinned. “I’m enjoying the show. You should take your shirts off darlings!” He called out to Roger and John who, for some reason, ignored him.

Brian put his head in his hands, groaning. “Is this what this is going to be like from now on? What have I done? What about our poor landlady?”

“Eh, Rog can probably just smile at her and she’ll let it slide.”

“Oh shit, is there supposed to be a pipe there?!”

“Roger don’t! Freddie stop laughing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "opens bottle of champagne and offers around"
> 
> THANK YOU! I'm so happy you went on this adventure with me!
> 
> I'm feeling like Brian got neglected since his chapter is so short, so I'm planning to write a oneshot from his pov as my next project. Maybe with some more voyuerism if you like that? Oh yes, sexy oneshot by the way, because I'm a filthy pervert. Do you have anything else you'd really like for a Brian oneshot? (I won't do any angst for that, just want happiness for the moment)
> 
> I'm also planning on writing some insecure Deaky things, one more cute and sexy and one terrible. I've also thoight about doing a second chapter of King of the sleaze. I have loads of more ideas (plus your ideas) but these are the ones I'll work on first.
> 
> If anyone's interested and it hasn't been made clear I think that Deaky and Freddie are the more dominant (sex-wise I mean) ones in the relationship while Bri is a sweetheart (his angry mood is an exception) and Roger's generally quite chill. I believe in switching, so all boys will do everything, but Deaky prefers topping, Freddie bottoming and Brian and Roger are again quite relaxed about it. (Well, now Roger is relaxed about it)
> 
> Good bye for now my darlings, I hope I'll see you again soon! <3


End file.
